The Wolfish Stalker
by KasaiWolf
Summary: When Mike, the local gay guy is bullied by the school jock he gets a lot more than he bargained for when he is attacked by a black beast. Story in progress and roughly 8 chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Mike awoke with a rush and bumped his head on the bed above him. He looked around bleary eyed and still half asleep, and looked for the alarm clock. 8:30 in the morning. "Oh Shit" he said as he dived out of bed and scrambled around in his drawer set looking for some clothes to wear. Today was the first day of the new term and already he was going to be late.

"Michael, are you awake" his Mum called up to his room looking for her son. Mike who was getting his shirt on shouted down

"Yeah, I'm getting ready. Why didn't you wake me" he grumbled in a rather sleep filled voice.

She didn't answer right away but called back "You asked me not to, you said you would much rather get up yourself".

Mike put his hand on his face and then simply rolled his eyes, he remembered saying that trying to be a responsible adult. He finally finished getting on his clothes and then went and looked at himself in the mirror of his bathroom.

He studied his features and then grumbled at his hair, although it was short it was sticking out again. Typical for him but he still could not resist having a wrestling match with it. Other than that he didn't look too bad today. He thought he just might make it through the week. Mike was not a truly handsome guy but never would he have called himself ugly.

He picked up his bag and then practically flew down the stairs and landed at the bottom with thud and then ran into the kitchen. His Mum and Dad were both there, his Mum Dominique was sitting cooking something which smelled quite good to him. His dad was sitting reading the newspaper before going to work. His dad was quite well off as he worked in the mayor's office, this was one of the rare times he was able to be at home in the morning. His Mother worked in a local nursing home and had to be on hand quite a lot of the time. Both of them being there in the morning was quite a rarity.

"Mike, would you like some pancakes" asked his Mum as he flew past her on the way to get to the door.

Mike simply shook his head and then said "Nope, no time. If I got something to eat I would end up late" and then opened the door while getting his shoes on.

"Alright then, well have fun on your first day and remember to call if your bringing anyone home" she said as she waved him goodbye.

Mike also waved before heading out in a hurry before she got the idea to kiss him.

Mike went out and closed the door before waiting out in the front at the road for his best friend to come in his car. He looked at his watch and then seen it was 8:50. He was lucky the school was not too far away in the car or else they would be late. Mike let out a large yawn, however before he was done the ugly jeep he hated came up the road and stopped right before him. Mike shook his head before opening the door and getting in and sitting down in the front passenger seat.

Sitting next to him was Kyle Blake, his best friend in the world. Kyle was quite a good looking man if he thought so himself. He was quite tall at 5'11, he had short black hair, Blue eyes and was built like a football player.

"Hey late as usual I see" he said to Mike with a grin.

Mike opened his eyes and then said "Nice to see you too, but aren't you late too" he asked.

Kyle simply laughed and then said "Details, details. Shit we don't need to worry about" and then roared the jeep into life and they headed to school.

When they were at the school Mike got out the jeep and then said to Kyle "Do you think that this year will be any different".

Kyle could sense his double meaning in this, it was no secret that Mike was gay and this put him at the punch line both metaphorically and literally for the jocks of the school. He had come out when he had been discovered kissing one of the other gay guys in the school. When the other person had moved away he became the number one target as the only out gay guy in school.

Kyle simply said "I hope so, for your sake. But listen it is only one more year and then we'll be out of here" and then smiled.

"Hey you might get lucky and get one of the new transfer students" he said trying to give Mike a laugh as usual.

Mike did indeed laugh and then said "I don't think so but let's get to class before something else happens".

Mike and Kyle moved and got into the school without incident, however knowing Mike's luck this would not last long. As Mike got to his locker and tried to open it something bumped his shoulder. As he turned to see he seen that it was none other than the meathead squad as he addressed him. It was the school jocks. Kevin, Nigel and Pierce, all of them looked like they meant business.

"What the fuck you looking at queer" asked Kevin the group leader. Mike rolled his eyes before trying to move away from them. All three of them seemed to like making his life a living hell.

However as Nigel and Pierce surrounded him it was obvious that Kevin would not be content to let him simply get to class. Since the corridor was nearly empty it would be too easy to make his life hell. "Leave me alone, I don't want any trouble..." he said before he was cut off by Nigel.

"Shut it cock sucker or else I'm gonna..." however he too was interrupted by a voice from behind them all.

"Move it Nigel, fucking get to class" said the voice of Derek Bradshaw, the group leader. Nigel and the other jocks turned and looked at him before turning and leaving without another word.

Mike knew this would not be the end of it. However as he turned away from his locker he seen Derek still looking at him from the other end of the corridor. He thought he had left but he had a chance to look at Derek for a moment.

He was quite a good looking guy and a lot older looking than Mike even though there was only about six months separating him. He had short dark brown hair with a little bit of a beard growing in. He was about 5'11 and like his gang was built like a shithouse. Mike even had a short moment to check out his package as he looked away to leave. He was definitely packing. Mike snorted as he left, coward always sent his cronies to do his dirty work.

He could still not figure out why Derek did not come over himself it was not like he was much of a threat to Derek, he hadn't won a fight since he was nine years old. His frame was not exactly built for fighting, more for being beaten up.

The rest of the day went a lot more smooth than the morning did as Derek and his gang left him alone. As he left the building at 4:00 he looked at his watch and then stretched while waiting for Kyle to show up and give him a lift home. It was not until 10 minutes later that he finally showed up with Amanda. Amanda Granger was Kyle's girlfriend at the moment and Mike knew what this meant. He was walking home today. As Kyle approached he looked rather guilty.

"Hey Mike, you remember Amanda, well I said I would drive her home today. I can still take home. It'll just take a bit longer" he said sheepishly.

Mike considered it for a second before looking at Amanda. "I'm sorry Mike, it's totally my fault" she said to him.

Mike did not hold it against her but he shook his head and then said "Na its cool, I'll walk home it only takes a half hour. Faster if I go through the woods".

Kyle nodded but said "You sure man?".

Mike smiled and then said "Yeah go, have a good time".

Kyle smiled at him and then said "Thanks man, tomorrow I promise" and then shook his hand as he and Amanda headed to his car.

Mike watched them leave and then headed off toward the path that would take him to the wood next to his home. As he did he happened to turn and look at Derek Bradshaw once again looking at him. Mike got a bit of a chill when he saw this as it gave him the creeps. Mike always felt like this when Derek's brown eyes looked at him. If he didn't hate him so much he might actually find him good looking. Mike turned his head and then began his journey on the path that would take him home.

Goldveil was well known for having the largest forest for 100 miles around and people had said that it was haunted. Mike did not believe those types of things as he was a lot more of a man of science than of myth.

Mike wished that he could have went home with Kyle, however he was not wanting to sit and either listen to Kyle and Amanda sweet talking each other or touching each other like they should do with nobody else there. Amanda did not know the full truth behind himself and Kyle. Mike was openly gay to anyone who asked and this did get him into trouble but nearly two years ago Kyle had actually asked him out when they were 16.

It had scared Mike so much that he had refused, not unkindly but he did not think it would have been good for them being such good friends. Kyle had never been the same after this but they had stayed friends.

About 15 minutes later Mike must have been in the forest pretty deep, as he could not hear cars or people anymore. He did like the forest for how quiet it was, a place where only a couple of forest animals. Some birds, maybe some badgers and foxes would hang around. It was the perfect place to come and think. However his thinking was interrupted by his cell phone ringing. It read "Mum" on it. Mike rolled his eyes and then said "Hello" as he opened it.

"Hello Mike, it's just to let you know I'm going to be working late tonight and so if your father, he was called into work early this afternoon so you'll have to make something to eat for yourself" she said. Mike nodded although nobody could see him.

"That's fine, lets me pick what I want" he said as he heard his mum speak again.

"Alright honey, see you later tonight. Goodbye" she said.

Mike simply said "Bye Mum" and hung up the phone. Mike looked at his phone for a few more seconds before saying to himself "I wish I could have told one of them about the first day of school".

He did not know if or not to include his bullying this morning as it would worry them. He then sat down on a log and pulled out a bottle of water from his bag and began to drink. As he drunk it Mike's hair on the back of his neck began to stick up. Mike seemed to have the feeling that he was being watched.

As Mike turned he heard a growling noise behind him. It scared the hell out of him as he had never heard such a creature make a noise like it. "Hel...Hello" he said nervously. As he turned he beheld the creature making the noise. Mike fell off the log as right across the small clearing was a wolf that was snarling at him.

"My...My god" he said as he got to his feet rather suddenly. Mike grabbed his bag and then began to back off. The wolf approached him slowly and was still growling.

Even as it approached Mike noticed something rather strange about it. The wolf had all black fur, from his muzzle right down to the end of his tail. It had large razor sharp teeth that were gleaming white in the dim light that surrounded them. Its ears were pointed and its black eyes showed no emotion. However its growls and snarls would have suggested anger to Mike. However the Wolf's most defined feature was its large body. The wolf had to be twice as large as anything he had seen in real life or online. This was not normal.

Mike put his hand up and then said "Good...Good boy". However this did not go over good as the wolf actually barked at him. Mike did not need a second telling as he turned and began to run into the woods in any random direction. As he ran he automatically knew that it was stupid. He heard the wolf less than a few steps behind him. The large brute's snarls could be heard behind him.

Mike did not notice the small knot of wood on the ground and tripped over it. He landed quite rough and lost his bag to the side. As he turned to get up he felt the wolf right on top of him.

_Come on I can't die like this_ he thought to himself as he turned and got onto his back. The wolf was now staring down at him eyes to eyes. For some strange reason Mike thought the wolf had intelligent eyes, more so than any normal animal.

However he did not have much time to notice as the wolf pinned him with its large paws. As it did it used its large canines and grabbed his body and turned him onto his stomach.

This caused pain to shoot up Mike as his side now had large teeth marks on it. However this was quickly cast out of his mind for what the wolf did next. Taking his pants in his teeth he ripped Mike's pants down along with his underwear. Mike could not believe what he was feeling.

However as he did he felt the wolf's large weight more or less on top of him, what came next disgusted him to no end. He actually felt the wolf's overly large dick on top of him. The wolf positioned himself and made a couple of small thrusts to get himself into position.

_This can't be happening, I'm about to be raped by this lupine creature_ said Mike as he felt beads of sweat on his head. Mike closed his eyes as disgust and guilt welled up within him. He felt the large dick about to hit his rear end.

However as he was about to brace himself for pain he heard something else coming from the woods. He turned to hear another large growl coming from his side. The other wolf apparently heard this too as he got off Mike's back and began growling and sniffing. Mike backed up to a rock and pulled up his pants and underwear all the while trying to avoid the wolf again. However the large brute was concentrating on one spot.

As Mike looked at it Mike seen yet another big wolf coming their way. This one was different than the other one. It was just as large, if not more so and had a very nice greyish silver fur on him. It looked almost like the color of the moon. It had large chocolate brown eyes which were burning with anger like the other wolf's eyes were. "What is going on here" said Mike as he hid behind the rock. Normally he would not have stuck around but he did not want to leave in case both wolves turned on him.

The silver wolf approached the black one slowly and growled while getting closed to the ground with his hackles raised. The black one did the same and then both of them collided in a rush of air and began biting into each other. The black one bit the tail of the silver one causing it to yelp. However the silver one bit into the muzzle of the black one and then bit into the leg extremely hard. It bit in so hard in fact that Mike could swear he heard a crack. It made Mike sick to his stomach to hear it but when he looked the black wolf was already limping off from being injured. It limped off but looked back and made a challenging snarl to the silver wolf. Mike did not understand it.

Mike backed away as he looked at the silver wolf now. Was it going to try and fuck him senseless now? He did not want to stop to find out. He slowly began to back away, however once again tripped. He put his hands on his head to protect himself for the inevitable pounce on him. He waited for thirty seconds but still no pounce.

He looked up from where he was sitting in the mucky grass and then seen the silver wolf simply sitting on his haunches. Mike looked at it for a full minute where he studied its features. The wolf did nothing except tilt his head and sometimes stick out its tongue for some air.

Mike got to his feet and then said "You don't seem like that other fucker, you seem...nicer" and began to back away from him. "I have to get going home now" said Mike as he turned to leave. However as he did the wolf began walking toward him. Mike turned around and began to walk backwards.

"Please leave me alone, I haven't done anything to hurt you" he said while putting out his hand to shoo him away. The wolf sat back down once again before sticking out his tongue. Mike stopped also. _I hope he doesn't get the idea to bite my hand off_ thought Mike.

He then put out his hand and then slowly inched toward the wolf. As he put his hand closed the wolf put his head up and put his head to the hand. Mike nearly shit himself at this contact. He had just petted a wild animal. One of which had nearly killed/raped him not five minutes before. He could not figure out this from the wolf as they normally avoided humans and sometimes attacked for food. However that was not what was on the Black wolf's mind. If it had not been for this friendly wolf who knows what would have happened.

Mike felt the large wolf's head and continued to pet him. It was so soft, not like he would have expected for some animal that lived out in nature. Mike spoke to the wolf. "Thanks for helping me big guy, I owe you my life" he said as he took his hand away. Mike turned and then said "I have to go home now. But I hope to see you again sometime" he said and then began to walk away. Mike did not notice that the wolf was following him home.

As Mike approached the edge of the forest he saw his home not any more than few blocks away. "Finally, it's been a crazy enough day" he said in a rather exhausted voice. Mike wanted to get out of the forest and into a nice warm shower. His clothes were filthy and himself even more so. He was glad his parents were going to be out for a while at least. He did not know how he would explain any of this to them. He looked at the angry teeth marks on his side. He did not know how long they would take to heal, they were not bleeding which was a good thing. He just hoped they were more superficial than he realised.

Mike walked the distance back to his home, however he was unaware that looking out for him was the wolf. It opened its leg and then pissed on the tree, marking its territory. _Mike don't come into the forest again, that fucker is still out there. When I find him I'm going to kill him_ thought the wolf as it watched Mike and made sure no more harm would befall him. He wanted to know who the wolf was and would not stop in keeping Mike safe.

Mike finally arrived in his room and sat down on the bed and stripped down to his boxers. He put his clothes in for a wash before his mother seen them. He did not want to have to explain anything about what happened. He still could not understand it himself. The wolves were both giant, both totally different personality wise. One could speak of the evil twin syndrome. As he got his boxers off and went into the shower he thought some more. He had never heard of wolves in the forest before. But yet there were two and certainly not of the same pack. He wondered if someone had abandoned them.

As the warm water poured down his body Mike grabbed his dick which was already rock solid. He liked the feeling of being in the shower and having a good wank. It always got him in a good mood. He stroked himself harder and harder until he let out a loud groan and came in the shower. The gooey liquid ran down his hands and into the shower.

When he was done he got out, got dried and changed. He looked at his bag and then said to himself "Tomorrow is going to be another day, but I swear I'm not taking that route home again". He hoped that Kyle would be in tomorrow. He was not going to believe what had happened.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello no, get to fuck I'm not taking that route home again ever" said Mike for the forth time that day to Kyle. Mike had just explained to Kyle what had happened to him with the wolf that morning. He had thought that Kyle might have been amazed but he had never thought that he would actually want to go and see it. Kyle must have went off the deep end or have a screw loose in the head.

"Come on Mikey boy, I'm not going to believe you unless I see it" said Kyle. "You getting attacked by a wolf. You bullshitter, you honestly expect me to believe it without proof" he asked in a sarcastic tone.

Mike was fuming now in the middle of the lunch hall. He had told Kyle but not how he had been attacked, he did not think he would ever be able to tell anyone that he had almost been mounted by a large wolf creature and that another one had saved him. He had not told his mother or father either for fear that they would never let him out the house again.

"No way dude, I'm not going back into that forest again so drop it Ok..." he said. He was going to say something again but it was at this time that the bully threesome came over to the table they were sharing. Mike rolled his eyes as he knew what was about to happen. "I'll see you later dude" said Mike as he was about to leave the table.

However before he got the chance the loud mouthed one Kevin spoke to him. "Where you going queer, and before we have a little chat" he said as he grabbed Mike's shoulder to hold him down.

Mike tried to get up but the jock was far too strong in the arms for him to get up. "What is it this time Kevin, I honestly don't want any trouble so if you let me go I'll move out of the hall". Mike knew it would probably not happen but he hoped that it would not turn into him getting a beating after school. Mike seen the three bullies look at each other before they all started howling in laughter. One that attracted the attention of the people around them.

Kyle looked at the three of them and then rolled his eyes. "Would you guys beat it before I get my friends involved in this" he said to the three bullies. None of them looked very threatened by this.

Pearce simply said "Shut up fucker before you join him after school where we pound his pretty little face to kingdom come". He looked at Mike and Mike's heart began to drop.

There was no escaping it now. He would have fight them after school. He didn't have a chance against them. If only there was somewhere he could escape to, or someone he could go home with. Mike was not afraid of the jocks but he was not crazy at being their punching bag either. "I'll fight any of you one on one, unless you girls are scared of me" he said. However he was interrupted by the loud voice of Kevin once again.

"You think were afraid of you cocksucker, I'll fight you myself" said Kevin smiling the most evil smile Mike had seen.

This gave Mike some relief but he could not ignore the fact that he was going to have to fight one of them and on only the second day of term too. What a great way to start a year.

The bullies began to walk off from the table, however before they did Kevin "accidently" spilled Mike's tray onto the floor. "Oops, didn't see it there" he said in a feigned voice.

Mike sighed toward the ground with annoyance. This was beginning to really get him down. However as Kevin backed away he turned to see Mr. Edwards standing looking at him. "Hey Mr. Ed" he said in a mock tone of surprise. "The fa...I mean Mike dropped his tray. I was telling him to get it cleaned up" he said.

Mr. Edwards looked through his green eyes and spectacles and looked at all of the boys gathered there. "Well Mr. Duncan would you care to help Mr. Ryanson clean up his plate. I'm sure he would appreciate it and you would save yourself a detention. I would so hate for you to miss the game practice this afternoon" said Mr. Edwards. He could tell that this had made Kevin very angry.

"Sure Mr. Ed. Whatever you say" said Kevin as Mr. Edwards turned to leave. When he was out of ear shot Kevin bent down and picked up the tray and put it on Mike's table upside down. Mike barely avoided the contents that nearly hit him. "Your dead after school cocksucker, could on that" said Kevin as he walked away.

When they were gone Mike felt his heart pumping a hundred beats a minute. "Man, he is serious. I think he is going to kill you Mikey boy" said Kyle as he picked up Mike's tray with the intention of taking it away. "Listen, you can't fight him. I'll round up some of my posse and we'll take you out to my car after school. Then you'll be safe from him" said Kyle.

Mike liked that Kyle was going to help him this way but he simply said "And what about the day after that man, he won't stop until I'm dead meat. Its just something I'm going to have to get over and done with" said Mike as he looked at the ground almost feeling sick. It scared him to think what Kevin was going to do to him.

"Alright man I'll be there for backup though" he said as he took both trays away to the bin.

Mike was left sitting alone pondering what to do. He was not going to get through this fight without a beating. He was going to try and minimize it. When he moved he felt a sharp pain in his side. He looked down remembering the bite mark from yesterday. This was the first time it had hurt for him. It was strange.

When the pain subsided to a full throb he looked up to see Kevin talking to the rest of his gang. However it was not that he had noticed. Staring looking more pissed at him than anyone was Derek again. He did not blink and did not stare away simply staring at him with brown eyes. Mike was glad that he did not have to fight him after school because although he had never seen him Derek was well known to have a rough reputation and did not have a problem making a point if he thought that someone had wronged him.

Before the contact went on anymore Mike abructly left the table. He could however still sense Derek behind him. For some strange reason Mike felt himself suddenly have a hard on at the thought of Derek still looking at him. _There must be something wrong with me_ he thought to himself about it.

The rest of the day flew in rather fast for Mike, sadly as he thought. He knew that the time was coming when he would have to fight Kevin. Mike had felt sick since after lunch until nearly 4 when the White Valley High got out for the day. Mike stared at the clock once again during French. "Only one more minute" said Mike to himself.

As the bell rang Mike nearly jumped out of his seat when it rang, he was that nervous to be going out. "I think its time man" said Kyle as he came out to Mike's desk with his books. Mike put all his back in the bag and then slung it over his shoulder. Kyle did not say two words to them as they made their way out to the front of the school.

"You think I should bring a body bag" asked Mike to Kyle.

Kyle laughed at Mike's cheer even in the circumstances. Although he wished he would not do it. "Mike take this seriously. You know he is gonna kick your ass" he said.

Mike knew that this was true but he had to do it. He had to show that he was not afraid of anything they could do to him.

Mike and Kyle opened the door, they did not immediately notice the small circle of students from the school that were in a small circle. In the middle of the circle was Kevin who had a look that could have killed someone. Mike felt a cold pit of fear in the side of his stomach.

The circle dispersed slightly to let Mike through, Kyle stood within the circle worried about Mike's safety. "Mike be careful" said Kyle.

Mike gave Kyle his bag and then felt a lump in his throat as he took a couple of steps into the circle. Kevin simply looked at him and then said "You have no idea how much I have wanted to do this queer" and then began to walk toward Mike.

Mike took a few steps back and before he knew it Kevin launched a punch straight at his jaw. Mike managed to get to the side before the punch connected. He stumbled slightly as he moved out the way. "Fucking coward" said Kevin as before Mike knew it Kevin launched another punch at Mike.

Mike felt a sudden burst of pain as the fist connected to the side of his head. Mike did not register it at first until he was out the way. But when he got to the side next to the crowd he held the side of his head as it burned. He seethed slightly and then put his hand down. As he tried to back away slightly he felt hands on his back and a few people in the crowd including Nigel and Pearce.

Mike was almost right next to Kevin as he could just sense his arm move. He braced himself for the pain again as he put his hands up to try and protect him. _What did I do to deserve this _he thought to himself as he got ready for the pain. However as waited gritting his teeth waiting for the impact after five seconds he felt nothing still.

Mike looked up to see a lot of the crowd looking at Kevin, or so he thought. As he studied the situation he looked at Kevin who had his hand caught in place in midair. And holding his hand was none other than Derek Bradshaw. Mike did not know what to expect but it had to be better than getting pounded.

Derek looked at the three bullies with eyes of anger. "Who started this" he asked them one by one staring coldly at them. He did not get an answer and then asked again. "Who did this, answer me or else I'll kick your fucking heads so far up your asses you'll be spitting them out" said Derek. Nobody answered until Derek took his hand back.

"I did, the cocksucker..." said Kevin, however before he could so anything Derek narrowed his eyes. "Sorry...this guy was eyeing me up and then he got me into trouble for his stupidity earlier" said Kevin. At this remark Mike felt his anger beginning to boil up. Derek however looked at him with angry eyes.

Derek looked away from him and then said "Move it, I'll finish this without making a spectacle" said Derek. Some of the crowd groaned and some of them booed Derek, however he did not look bothered by this and simply grabbed his bag. Most of the crowd had began to go home.

Derek waited until Nigel and Pearce had followed Kevin to go home. Kyle stood by Mike, giving him back his bag and then said "I have a feeling this is not over yet".

As if on cue Derek walked over to the both of them and then said "Don't think this is over, You and me, we'll meet tomorrow at the edge of the forest 4:15. Bring nobody else and we finish this" he said as he slung his bag over his shoulder and then began to walk away.

Mike did not know what to think about all of this. It was obvious that he had been saved a beating today but what about tomorrow. He did not think he could beat Derek but at least it would be only them and he could at least save his dignity. Kyle had to open his mouth now and burst out "What the fuck was that".

Mike shrugged his shoulder as he watched Derek leave. He could not help stare at Derek's ass. It wasn't quite exposed but he could not help but notice it. His uniform suited him perfectly with his sleeveless shirt exposing his muscles. He knew he should not be looking but he could not look away.

Mike came to when Kyle clicked his fingers in front of him. "Please tell me you weren't doing what I think you were doing" he said.

Mike shook his head and then said "Its...its nothing. I don't know what I'm going to do tomorrow. Derek is going to have no challenge burying me" he said with a gulp in his throat.

"Well I'll be there with you, at least I can be backup if he brings his BFF's" said Kyle.

At this Mike shook his head vigorously. He did not want Kyle to be in danger or to see him like this. "I'll be fine man, I still have a whole day to prepare for it. But hopefully once I fight Derek this will all be over".

Kyle simply nodded and then said "Well lets get you home anyway".

Both of them walked over to Kyle's car. Amanda did not seem to be with them this time. It wasn't that he didn't like Amanda she was like an older sister to the both of them but sometimes they just needed guy time. Mike had not told her that Kyle had asked him out and he had said no. He could not damage their relationship like that but Kyle had never quite been the same after that.

"Dude, I'm gonna walk home..." said Mike, however as he did Kyle within a second came back with a retort.

"Are you insane man. You wanna see more wolves in there" he said. Mike narrowed his eyes slightly and then smiled.

"I thought you didn't believe me about that" said Mike.

Kyle smiled also and then said "Yeah well I didn't think you could make up something like that".

Mike laughed out loud and Kyle joined him. He wasn't sure how he could laugh so much considering how much the side of his head hurt but laugh they did. "I'll be fine man, go home, see Amanda" said Mike.

Kyle nodded and then said "She had to go somewhere, so I'm just gonna go home see my weird family". Mike nodded to this and remembered Kyle's family. They were quite a strange bunch with even stranger traditions but they were nice people and wouldn't harm a fly.

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow dude" said Mike as he waved while Kevin put his obnoxious jeep into life.

"Take it easy man" said Kyle as he revved the jeep into life and pulled out of the car park toward his home at a very high speed.

Mike headed toward the path home. It would take at least half an hour to get there. That would give him time to think. His parents were going to be wondering where he got the mark from. He would just have to tell them that he got it from hitting himself or something. He didn't want them thinking he was getting bullied or attacked.

However there was nothing he could do about tomorrow, if he didn't go Derek and his gang would not leave him alone and might gang up on him. The only problem was now he would have to fight Derek.

The jock scared him the most, he was easily the most mean guy in the whole school and everyone feared him for it. He spent most of his time alone except for some people he talked to. He mostly talked to his friends Dimetri and Bobby. Mike was still thinking of ways that he could get out of tomorrow. In his mind the thought of being eaten by a wolf was beginning to sound appealing.

His mind quickly went back to that encounter. He did not know what the black wolf had tried to fuck him for but quite frankly it disgusted him. He would have been dead except for the silver/gray wolf coming to his rescue. This was the other eternal puzzle for him. The silver wolf had attacked the black one.

Was it a territory claim, or was it just a random act. He could not tell but he did not want to repeat it.

As Mike got closer and closer to the forest he stopped and looked into it. For some reason he could not explain he started walking toward it. He did not know why, his instincts were telling him not to go in but yet he continued. As he went passed the smaller trees that began the forest he stopped.

He looked from left to right until he seen the spot that he would be fighting Derek in less than 24 hours. He got a chill down his spine thinking about it. _Well if I'm going to die I might as well live a little _he mentally reasoned to himself.

Mike than walked past the threshold and into the darker tone of the forest. As he went in he felt his teeth mark pain began to throb up. He stung him slightly and then subsided. He walked at a brisk pace although not a terribly fast one. He was going to get home but he wanted to explore a little.

He remembered the path he had taken before and went out of his way to avoid it. It would only add a couple of minutes to his overall time to get home. He kept on swinging his head from left to right. He spotted a couple of hedgehogs and a couple of foxes nearby. It was quite peaceful and quiet in the forest as it was quite far from the roads and houses almost in another world. "I have one strange imagination" he said to himself.

Around ten minute so of Mike wondering home he stopped to pull a drink out from his bag. He sat down on a leg which had a little moss on it. It must have been a bit more recently fallen than the others. He sat and then put the cool water up to his mouth and took a drink. As he did he took a look down between his legs.

It was then that he noticed something quite strange. Down at his feet were a pair of paw prints in the dirt. It had only rained this afternoon so the tracks must have been fresh. Why hadn't he noticed them before. It was certainly strange but he did not bother to think about it. He looked around for more. He found a couple of sets but they were hard to make out as to where they had come from and where they were going.

The strangest part was that there didn't seem to be many tracks coming to the log, only going from it. "Shit, what am I doing here" he said as he didn't bother to put the water back into his bag. He could not waste time. He quickly pulled back on his bag and began walking fast not wanting to draw attention to himself.

No sooner than he had done this then he heard something in the woods around him. He stopped and turned to see if he could see what it was. He turned his head in many different directions but nothing. "Whos there" he asked. This was probably the dumbest thing he had as he looked at and then almost shit himself as he seen it coming toward him.

Coming toward him was a giant silver/gray wolf. It was huge compared to others that he had seen on the internet. Mike put his bag down in an attempt to placate the beast but as Mike did this the wolf stopped growling at him and looked at him in curious eyes. Mike put his hand down and then brought them both up to where the wolf could see.

"I'm...I'm...I'm not going to hurt you" he said as he simply tried to back away. However when he did this the wolf walked the same amount of steps as Mike. And when he stopped the wolf did.

"Alright so I'm not leaving" he said to himself more than anything. The wolf simply sat on it's haunches in a rather dog like fasion. It studied him with blue all knowing eyes. Mike did not think that color was normal for a wolf but then again the size was not either.

Mike felt an unexpected joy in his heart when he looked into the wolf's eyes. It made his heart feel light and made him happy. "Your not going to hurt me are you boy" he said guessing from the obvious signs. At this the wolf stepped a few steps closer to him and then let out a huff. Mike was shocked, if he didn't know better than he would have sworn it had said yes.

Mike put out his hand very carefully toward the wolf. It sniffed it for a second and then put his mouth toward it. Mike had though that he was going to bite him but Mike felt the hand a bit wet after the wolf moved his mouth away. It had obviously licked him. "Gee thanks boy, I needed that" he said.

At this the wolf moved forward and then went to the side of Mike's head. It sniffed it for a second before licking it. Mike tensed as the small sting of pain returned, however it was for no more than a second.

"Ummm...thanks I guess" said Mike smiling for the first time since entering the forest. The wolf then lay down on the grassy covered ground and then looked to Mike. It looked toward the ground and then to Mike again. Mike followed its head's course and then figured it out after a few seconds. "You want me to sit down with you" said Mike.

The wolf let out a small huff that he took to be yes once again. Mike did not know what to do. He did not think the wolf would hurt him but why was it wanting to let him sit next to it. He didn't care because he felt a certain bond with this wolf. He could not explain it but it was as if he could sense things from the wolf and the wolf from him. Mike got to his knees and then sat next to the wolf's warm body and head.

The wolf's silver gray fur was so soft to the touch. It felt almost like it had been washed. "Well so much for smelling like a wet dog" said Mike smiling. The wolf lay its head down to Mike and Mike petted it.

"Your like my guardian angel you know that. I could have been really hurt in this forest yesterday but you came to my rescue. I don't know why but thank you" he said. Mike felt a little stupid for saying this as he petted the wolf. But as he did he looked up to the wolf and seen that it was looking at him with the knowing eyes again. He could have sworn that it did know what he was saying.

"Thanks big fella" he said as he put the wolf's head closer to his own. As he did he felt something slightly slimy behind him. He turned to see that the wolf's dick was coming out the sheath that dogs normally had. He found it a bit gross but he was not going to say anything.

Mike and the wolf just sat there for the best part of an hour just sitting with the wolf. He thought that he might have been going crazy but the wolf seemed to understand him when he simply talked about his life in school, his problems at home. However when he went onto the subject of the bullies at school he could almost feel the wolf's reactions had an edge to them. He could not explain it. The wolf seemed to snarl very slightly when he mentioned the bullies names, such as Derek and Kevin. Mike was sure the wolf was an extremely intelligent animal.

"So now I have to fight against this Derek guy tomorrow outside the forest. I am so dead when he gets his hands on me and all because his friends can't keep their egos in check. Cocky bastards" said Mike. At this the wolf rolled out his tounge. Mike found it a little funny to see the wolf with its large tounge sticking out. It was almost as if he was making fun of him. It put in at ease and a much better mood.

He and the wolf simply sat there for a little while longer.

When it came time Mike checked his watch and seen that it said 5:55. He was supposed to have been home by 5 it was a miracle his mother had not called him. It wasn't that she was over protective but she liked to check where he was in case something happened. "Hey big guy I'm going to have to let you go just now. But thanks for yesterday and also for...well listening to me" he said.

He then picked up his bag and then petted the wolf one more time. "I hope I see you again big guy" he said as he began walking away. Thankfully the wolf did not follow him.

As Mike was a bit further away Mike heard the wolf howling in the background. He guessed that it missed him already. Mike was not sure why he had ever went in there but it had felt right to him sitting there with the large wolf. It was not ordinary for one thing in more ways than just its size. However it had as good as saved his life yesterday and that was good enough for him.

Mike made his way home, he was not sure what he was going to tell his mum since she had probably already called Kyle's strange parents and they might have told his parents about the fight. Perfect, just what he needed. He would know soon enough.

As Mike entered the house rather quietly he noticed that the lights were off. _Strange_ he thought to himself as he began to wonder through the kitchen after turning on the light. As he did he noticed a small bit of yellow paper on the fridge. He quickly picked it off and read it.

"Mike your father was invited to a little get together for work with the mayor and his wife so we will probably be a bit late getting back. Dinner is in the microwave and ice cream is in the freezer. Love from Mum xx". He read the note one more time before he put it down and began to look around. Judging by the smell it was something fishy. Probably Tuna Casserole.

Mike shrugged his shoulders as he heat it up before beginning to tug into it. It was nice enough and after that he decided to have ice cream later on to let his dinner digest. He decided to see if there was anything on TV. Except from reruns of Total Wipeout and Judge Judy there was nothing on and he could not be bothered fishing out a DVD.

"I could use a shower" he said as his dick suddenly flexed at this suggestion. For some strange reason this got him hard. Mike quickly went up the shower, grabbed his towels and then went in and began running the shower. When it was ready Mike jumped in. He proceeded to wash his hair and then once he had did that he then looked down at his dick.

Mike quickly grabbed it and began gentally stroking up and down, up and down. It felt amazing on his dick. The relief it was giving him. He imagined getting one of the jocks to fuck him in the ass while he was stroking himself. He imagined it was Bobby or maybe Reece. Any of the jocks would do. He imagined their big dicks entering his ass penetrating it to the max and then drilling him like the slut he was.

Mike began going faster and faster and then when he was close to climax he had a mental image that nearly made him stop completely.

He imagined getting fucked by Derek Bradshaw. As he came he let out a groan of such volume he wondered how they did not hear it next door. He was sure that anyone outside would have.

He began looking at himself in the mirror after he got out the shower. There must be something clearly wrong with him psychologically as he did not know how he could have a fantasy about Derek Bradshaw. It was lucky that nobody could read his mind.

Mike then proceeded to make up his bed for the night. It was only 10:30 so his parents might not be in for another couple of hours the way the mayor usually did with his motor mouth. He didn't care specifically because he did not have to say anything. And the day he had had he knew that he was not going to want to tell anyone this time. Not even Kyle.

Mike fell asleep rather fast, however this was not the end to his turmoil. Mike's dreams were filled with a gray and black wolf fighting each other for their right to mate with him by fucking him. He was not sure why they wanted him at all because wolves were meant to breed with others of their species to make pups.

He ran from both of them, but found that he could not escape from them. The large full moon in the sky was the only light as the wind hit his face. It was not heavy only enough to make his hair move and it felt cooling to the touch.

Mike turned and looked as the wolves fought with tooth and claw on each other. Attempting to kill the other one.

Before Mike could see anything more he felt his head rush up with a start. He was still bearly eyes and half asleep as he looked around. Mike blinked a few times to clear his eyes and then reached to see what time it was. It was bang on half 7 in the morning. He stretched and then got up and went to get ready for school.

As he stepped outside at 8:30 he seen Kyle's jeep coming up, almost bang on time. It was strange for him. He however did not look his usual calm and fun self he looked more serious than Mike had seen him in a long time.

"Hey bud, whats up" asked Mike.

Kyle turned to him and then said "You seriously don't remember. Your fight man. That freak Bradshaw you and him" he finished.

Mike nodded to himself and then cursed. He had forgotten all about it since last night with the wolf. Why couldn't home relax him like hanging around with a wild creature did. God there really was something wrong with him.

"I'll be alright man. I just have to get through today. Later is what I have to worry about" he said trying to sound confident. The truth was that any pleasent or calming thoughts he had had would have gone out the window now. There was no way he could beat Derek in a million years.

"What are you doing to do Mikey" asked Kyle.

Mike waited for a few seconds before answering and then when he did it was with deliberate slowness. "I'm going to get through the day first and then go meet Derek outside Goldveil. I just hope he brings nobody else because you can't come" said Mike.

Kyle snorted and then said "I'll wait with the car nearby. And I'll be there if you need me".

Mike wanted Kyle to be able to come he really did but he did not want to let Kyle see him like this. "No man, you can't I promised nobody else. If you break that then his gang would be around like a bad smell and I really don't want that" said Mike.

Kyle nodded and then said "Well were nearly here, try not to let it bother you for the rest of the day huh" he said.

Mike nodded at this and then went back into the world of his own thoughts.

Finally they had arrived at school on time for once. This would mean no detention. Great he thought to himself. There goes that excuse for not showing up.

The rest of the day seemed to fly in, he had chatted to a few people during the day but he had not talked to Kyle or anyone else of importance to him. It was almost as if he wanted to suffer in silence.

Even Kevin and his gang had left him alone. They hadn't said another word to him in class, or in the lunch hall or the corridors. It was paradise for the day since he could go down one corridor without someone annoying him.

There was just one little thing that freaked him out. He knew that Derek was keeping an extremely close eye on him with those angry eyes again. They scared him to no end considering both who they came from and what they meant.

As Mike sat in mathematics class he sat doodling as he watched the clock until it reached four o clock. It was two minutes to the hour and two minutes until freedom. The minutes seemed to tick by quickly for once, typical.

Once the bell rang signifying the end of the day Mike began to shake slightly. Now that it was four o clock he knew that it was show time. Mike picked up his books and put them into his bag. He then picked it up and then slung it over his shoulder. Mike finally got outside the door to the outside world. He looked around but he could not see Kyle, Derek or his gang anywhere. It was strange. Perhaps they had all gotten out early somehow.

Mike proceeded to make his way over to the Goldveil Forest. Mike was not sure how long he had been walking. Only a couple of minutes or so but it was enough that the forest came into view. At least the part that he would meet his destiny.

Mike was almost at the trees now when he spotted someone ahead of him. He did not have to have hawk eyes to see that it was Derek Bradshaw and the funniest part was that nobody else seemed to be with him. At least he had kept that part of the bargain up. As he got closer he could not seem to look away from behind Derek. He remembered the wolf coming to save him and then actually sitting with him. He let this memory flood him in order to overpower the fear he was feeling.

His hand stopped shaking and he moved forward. Finally Derek was in range.

"I see you made it" said Derek as he dropped his bag. He seemed to have already gotten changed, he was now wearing a white t shirt and a pair of blue jeans and a pair of boots.

Mike didn't say anything except glare at him. He might be afraid of Derek but he was not going to let him get away with making fun of him. "Lets just get this over with Derek because I don't want to be here all night" he said as he dropped his bag.

When Mike he swallowed in his throat and then got ready to dive out the way in case Derek did what Kevin had done and clubbed him from behind. Derek however had other ideas.

"Whats your hurry Mike. I would have thought you would have liked me getting those guys off your back. They looked like they were going to fucking kick your ass all over the campus" said Derek with a smug grin.

Mike did not look amused by this and then braving everything he had he went over and pushed Derek.

If there was an audience they would have gasped at what he had just done and Mike might have shown a bit more restraint in himself. But not this time, this time it was on.

"Listen I am through with you pushing me around. I might not be able to beat you but I am going to prove to you that I don't deserve all your shit that your gang gives me" he said.

At this Derek's eyes narrowed and he lost some of his cheer. "Push me again" said Derek as he held out his arms.

Mike opened his eyes rather wide and then ran over to push Derek again. It barely made his foot move from where it was, and it certainly never knocked him over. Mike was shocked by his own lack of strength. Geez what was Derek made of, cement.

Derek then looked at him with the eyes from before. "Listen little man you have no idea what your doing" said Derek to Mike.

At this Mike looked confused and once again Derek held out his arms. Mike tried once again to push with more force than before. However like before it did nothing of the sort and certainly did nothing to Derek.

However this time Derek did not let him leave. He put his arms around Mike's entire body and squeezed it. Derek's body felt unbelievably warm compared to his own. It felt like it was roasting him. _So this is now he is going to do it. Crush the life out of me_ thought Mike to himself as he tried to resist but didn't waste any effort trying to break it.

"Mike, look at me" said Derek in a rather growl like voice. This shocked Mike out of his trance. As he looked up he seen Derek staring at him with something else in his eyes. He could not make out if it was sadness, happiness or anger. Or maybe something of the three.

However before Mike could think anymore Derek dropped his grip a little and used his strength to make their bodies touch a little more. He then nearly smacked his lips against Mike's and held him in a ferocious kiss.

Mike felt the lips upon his, the sensitivity of his own, the perfect feeling of Derek's. It was all too much for him. _What the fuck, if this is a dream don't wake me_ thought Mike as he enjoyed the feeling of kissing the hot man in front of him.


	3. Chapter 3

Mike could not believe what was going on between he and Derek as the moment that their lips connected seemed to be eternity in a second. He felt Derek's tongue demand entrance to his mouth, at first he resisted but eventually broke down his barrier for Derek to get in. If he was going to enjoy it then he might as well enjoy it fully. After all he had never been kissed before. Mike let out a moan as he felt Derek's arms let him go and travel around his body.

Derek's hand made its way to Mike's ass and slid inside of his pants. Mike shuddered a bit at this contact from his supposed enemy. He felt his hand go all over his ass, but not actually to finger him in any given way. Mike felt himself get extremely hard in his pants and they became slightly uncomfortable even with Derek in at his ass. Mike moaned again and Derek let out a small moan...no more like a growl.

This sudden noise made Mike finally come to his senses and back away in shock from Derek. Derek was a little shocked by the action as well but simply smiled in a slightly evil way and then said "And I thought you were enjoying that" as he licked his lips in a seductive way.

Mike's head was still buzzing from the over stimulation of emotions. "Wha...what was that...why did you...Your gay?" was all that Mike could blurt out with everything that happened.

Derek frowned slightly and then his face turned neutral again "Are you trying to tell me you didn't enjoy that" asked Derek to his younger counterpart.

Mike wasn't sure exactly what was going on as he had never expected this to happen. Although he searched himself after what Derek had said. Surely he couldn't have enjoyed it. He had been tormented by Derek's gang for ages now and then this. No something was wrong. "I don't...I don't know" said Mike as he slowly breathed in and out trying to catch his breath.

Derek laughed out loud at this comment from Mike. It was a loud laugh that echoed more than Mike would have liked. "What. Your trying to tell me you didn't. Well news for ya pal your dick is telling me otherwise. Makes me think you wouldn't be totally against me doing it again" said Derek.

Mike's face went red slightly as he chanced a look at Derek's crotch. His dick seemed to be bigger than Mike's. Jesus how large was he, he was bigger than Mike and not fully hard yet. It scared Mike to think what might have happened if he had went further with Derek. His mind went back to those words. If he had went further with Derek. "What the actual fuck man. Firstly your gang is hassling me for over a year now, then you interrupt and challenge me to a fight and now were here...doing this..." he said not knowing fully what to say.

Derek's face changed again for the third time. Mike knew that he was going to be hard to read. "What did you say, my gang?" asked Derek to Mike. He honestly did not know what Mike was going on about. Nobody in his group of friends had bullied Mike. If they had then he would have broken their necks. But he knew both Bobby and Dimetri would never hurt Mike or anyone else for that matter. "I don't know why you would think that I had a gang. I only have a small group of friends" he said to Mike.

Mike looked confused for a second but then said "But your gang, Kevin...Pearce..." he said mentioning the names of his full time tormentors.

At this Derek's face turned light again and he actually burst out in a roar of laughter. Mike looked slightly out of place at this. "No Mikey boy, I think you got this all wrong. Those fuckers aren't my friends or my gang. I just hassle them to make sure they don't do any shit on my school" said Derek rather cocky.

"Your lying" said Mike however despite this he did not know if it was true or not. It would explain why he did not fight them or why he had not actually seen them approach together. "So your not with them then. Why did you always look at me with such hatred then?".

Derek's face levelled off slightly and became more balanced. The wind around them picked up slightly and made their hair move very slightly. Derek felt it on his skin and it felt great. "I don't really know you as well as I do now. I thought you were causing hassle for those guys by acting like a fucking trouble maker" he said as he turned and looked at the threes. "Guess I know better now. You don't have to worry. If they even so much as breath at you the wrong way I will fucking feed their dicks to each other" said Derek.

Mike nearly tried to imagine this but stopped himself. His mother was right, sometimes his imagination was a curse. "Sooooo...you won't let them pick on me. But why you could just let them fuck me up every single day and not have to lift a hair to help me" said Mike. "I just...don't get you. You're not the same person I thought you were..." he said as his dick began to get hard again thinking of just how wrong he had been.

Derek laughed again only this time not nearly as loud. "You are a strange guy. You see I run the school because I beat Kevin and his little fuckin groupies when I first came to the school. One thing I can't stand is a bully" said Derek.

Mike felt like he was finally understanding the jock better. He did not know all of this before but thinking back now most of the times they had seen each other made sense. That was except for what had happened here today. "So what was all of the...you know all about" asked Mike.

Derek straightened up before he answered. He knew what he wanted and he was going to be sure he got it. "Put it simply I had to meet you by myself and I thought that this might be the only way to do it" said Derek. He approached Mike and then without holding back put his arm behind Mike's head and then kissed him forcefully again. Mike did not make any attempt to resist this time but was lost in the sensation.

They broke the kiss again and Mike moved back slightly to catch his breath. "Put it simply I like you Mike Ryanson. I like you a lot. I have felt something for you for a long time. Something I have never felt for anyone else and I wanted to see what it was. When I confronted you here today I couldn't help myself. I like you and want to get to know you better" he said.

Mike was still a little red on his cheeks and lips thanks to Derek's moustache that was growing in. "You...like me. Wait no. You can't I didn't even know you were gay yesterday and you, now you're telling me you like me" he said. At this Derek simply nodded.

Mike was still freaked but this cleared up everything. He was still not sure what he wanted from all of this though.

"Gahhh Derek, this is a lot to take in. Give me some time to even digest all of this" said Mike as he scratched his head before picking up his bag. However before he could Derek picked it up quicker.

"What the fuck, give me that" demanded Mike. Derek simply pushed him back slightly as he held the bag. He then pulled out a pen and bit of paper from it and wrote something on it. When he tossed it back to Mike he noticed that Derek had instructions to meet him after school.

"What's this for" he asked Derek, genuinely interested.

"Listen Mikey boy. I like you and I want to get to know you better. I'm gonna get to know you better whenever I please. That is unless you tell me to leave you alone for good" he said smiling rather evilly. "Don't worry we don't have to talk about anything that will make you uncomortible but I will get to know you better unless you're absolutely sure you don't want it" he said picking up his own bag and then shoving it over his shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow at school Mikey boy" said Derek.

Mike did not understand why Derek called him that but he decided not to pursue the matter and then slung his own bag over his shoulder. Derek was headed into the forest on his way home. Mike noticed this and then called to him. "Derek be careful there's..." but he stopped himself before he said anything more. He would never believe him about the encounters he had with the wolves in the forest.

"There's what...?" asked Derek looking back over his shoulder.

Mike was about to tell him but he could not bring himself to say it. He was not sure why. Maybe it was in case Derek thought him insane. "Nothing. I'll...I'll see you tomorrow" he said. Sure that it was going to be awkward tomorrow in school.

Mike sat down on a small rock until he could get his head together enough to go home. He was getting his head together but he was also using the excuse to make sure that Derek was far away that he would not run into him.

Finally Mike picked up his bag and then headed home. He went through the forest again not really caring what he might see.

Mike seemed lost in the world of his own head as he smelled the trees and the grass around him. It was a nicer smell that near the school and in truth it did help him to unwind slightly. "Derek, what the fuck is with you. There is no way it's going to happen" said Mike to himself.

The journey home was pretty much uneventful, that was until Mike heard something behind him. He turned on the spot and brandished his bag as a weapon as if his pens and some books would do any damage. Although they did belong to the school so they had to have some offense to them.

As Mike looked from tree to tree he heard breathing, a large breathing noise coming from somewhere in front of him.

As if on cue a large shape emerged from the forest. Mike put his bag down and looked relieved to see that it was the wolf. The large silver one he had seen twice yesterday and owed his life too.

Mike smiled quite a large smile as the wolf simply waited on him and then began to approach. Mike held out his hand up to the wolf's nose and the wolf put his long snout into it. Mike felt his hot breath as the wolf breathed through his nose a few times. It was a very intimate moment for Mike, Being this close to an animal without worrying about it hurting him. At least he didn't think it would hurt him.

Mike considered this for a moment and then looked at the beast's blue eyes, he knew there was no chance. "I can't get over how big you are boy". At this the wolf licked his face a little and then went down to his neck a little. It amazed Mike how gentle the wolf was. It then went and licked the top of his chest and tried to go down a little further past his top button.

"Hey come on boy, I can't strip off its too cold for me. You're the one with the big fur" he said to the beast. The wolf then went over and cocking it's leg and then let loose a large stream of piss. This puzzled Mike. What was it doing, marking his territory. Once the wolf was done it sat down next to another tree and then eyed Mike expectantly.

Mike did not move right away but simply asked "You want me to sit down with you again". At this the wolf huffed slightly and then dunked his head slightly.

Mike shook his head smiling and then sat down without the wolf's front and hind legs quite snugly. Mike was not sure what they were doing but he enjoyed being with the wolf. It made him feel safe and warm, despite it being a wild animal. He could still not figure out where the wolf had come from. Was it really out here all this time. Where was its pack.

Mike decided to figure it another day and went onto more recent thoughts. "I did something I never expected today. I got kissed...by someone..." he said still a little shy about the whole incident.

Mike sat with the wolf for another five minutes, merely stroking it's fur. The wolf seemed to enjoy the company and to Mike's surprise had even tried to sniff his crotch a few times. Mike was a little freaked by this but he figured it was normal wolf behaviour, even from this abnormally sized wolf.

Mike looked at his watch and seen that fifteen minutes had went by. He should get out of the forest because Kyle would be waiting for him now. Mike moved to get up but the wolf got up first and lay on his stomach to prevent him from moving. Mike felt the weight on top of him and it knocked the wind out of him. "What's up with you boy, you don't want me to leave" said Mike as he seen the wolf stick his tongue out appearing to be self satisfied that it had prevented him from leaving.

Mike had to put all his energy into getting out from under the wolf by rolling to his side. Mike felt like his insides were about to be crushed. Mike got up and then picked up his bag before cleaning himself slightly. Mike turned around and then looked at the wolf who was sitting on his haunches again with his tongue out.

Mike smiled slightly as he knew the wolf did not want him to leave. "Sorry boy, I have to go meet my friend. I would take you home if I were allowed pets" said Mike as he turned to leave. The wolf got up and then went to Mike and put his head on his shoulder. Mike turned and petted his head and then said "You are awesome boy. I'm glad to have you as a friend" he said. He was well aware that he was talking to an animal but it did not matter to him.

Mike then walked forward and walked out of the line of sight of the wolf. He did not hear it following him which was a good thing because he did not know how he was going to explain to his parents why there was a large wolf following him home. He did not think he could.

Several minutes later Mike emerged from the forest on the other side. He looked from side to side to see if he could see Kyle in his jeep. There was no sign of him on the road, which was strange since he said he would meet him at the other side of the forest. "Where the hell..." he said as he waited for a few minutes.

Ten minutes later he was still waiting for Kyle to show up. Obviously something more pressing had come up than picking him up from the "fight". "Guess Amanda comes before me" said Mike as he gave up and picked up his bag to go home. Mike grumbled most of the way there. He really counted on Kyle to talk to especially for today of all days. He was going to tell him straight away about what had happened but he decided not to now.

When he finally got in the back door Mike took off his shoes and then called "Mum, Dad". He did not hear anyone at first but after a few moments he heard his mother stepping out from the kitchen.

"Hi Mike, you're a little late coming back" she said looking at the time. It was now nearly six 'o clock. Mike sighed and then both of them went into the kitchen and sat down.

"I waited for Kyle before coming home to see if he could give me a lift but when I went to find him he wasn't anywhere to be seen so I had to walk home" he lied. However before his Mum said anything he continued "I just took the scenic route home".

His mother simply nodded her head and then said "That is strange because Kyle came back quite early from school. He went into his house and then more or less came straight back out and he looked agitated about something. Maybe something is going on with Amanda" said His mother, "Well never mind, go clean up, dinner should be ready then I'm going to the nursing home for a couple of hours. I might see your Gran" said his Mum.

Mike rolled his eyes and then said "I'll leave you with that" and then went up to his room. While he sat on his bed and pondered what had happened today. So Kyle had come home quite early today for something. He wondered what about. It must have been a problem with Amanda. Nothing else could get him to miss out on helping Mike and to make him panic like that.

Mike felt a sudden rush of selfishness. _What the fuck Kyle, what if I had my ass handed to me by Derek today. You were supposed to be my wing-man as much as I am yours_ he thought to himself.

However after a few moments he breathed a little lighter and then said "Well important thing is I'm alive. I should give Kyle a chance to explain himself" he said before quickly going in for a shower.

Mike quickly went into the shower to let the refreshing water drip down his body. He did not know what school was going to be like tomorrow. Would Derek keep his word and stop Kevin from picking on him. He couldn't even imagine that anymore since it had happened for as long as he could remember now.

Finally Mike got out of the shower and had the towel wrapped around him and looked at the alarm. Mike set it for a tiny bit earlier tomorrow so he could be up and have a talk with Kyle to give him a chance to explain to himself.

About fifteen minutes later Mike came up to his room with a full stomach from his dinner. He decided to take his mind off it he would watch some TV in his room and then after a little home work would go to bed because tomorrow was going to be even stranger than today.

Mike finally arrived at the school through the forest. He felt like he was getting to know a path through it by now for the amount of times he had went through it in the last couple of days. He checked his phone and then sighed. He still had 20 minutes which meant that he would be able to talk with Kyle.

He headed into the school expecting to see Kyle, or Kevin or even Derek. But to his surprise there was nobody. "What the fuck, nobody" he said as a couple of cheerleaders looked at him like he was diseased or something, Like he should not be within 20 feet of them.

Finally Mike reached the hall and to his relief he seen Kyle sitting with Amanda. They looked like they were in a discussion, a rather heated one. Mike waited for them to finish, which only took a few minutes and then he approached as Amanda left.

Kyle seen him and then his face lit up like the 4th July. "Mike, where did you vanish to yesterday man" he asked him with obvious relief in his voice.

Mike lowered his eyes slightly as he heard that Kyle had been looking for him. "I waited for you, you never showed" said Mike sounding very disappointed in the whole situation. "You didn't come after I showed up out of the forest".

"I was there Mikey, maybe you didn't see me but I was there watching you. I would have come and helped you if Derek pulled anything" said Kyle all of a sudden looking very serious. Kyle then looked at the time and then said "I should get to class I need to set up earlier".

Mike whirled his eyes and then sounding disappointed said "Alright man, take it easy. I might see you at lunch".

At this Derek left with another word. Mike was not shocked to see him go but he had hoped the situation would have been better.

With that Mike left for his first class feeling a little let down with the whole situation. However before he left the hall he seen Nigel, Pearce and to his stomach's annoyance Kevin. They were sitting and generally being noisy but for the first time ever did not get up to make his life a living hell. They barely even acknowledge him.

"Well looks like my stalker is actually making up to his word" said Mike as he left the hall.

He was idly walking to his class while there was barely anyone in the hall. He did not hear anything or see anyone now but when he walked by an abandoned classroom he felt someone's hands go over his mouth and body. He let out a scream of shock which was muffled slightly so that nobody could hear him.

Before Mike could really do anything he was spun around until he was looking face to face with Derek. He looked quite calm and he was quite hot in his clothes, especially jeans. He was wearing a shirt with torn sleeves today and did not appear to have a jacket with him. _Jesus is he insane its freezing out there today_ thought Mike. When he left the house it must have been very near 2 or 3 degrees Celsius.

"Hey Mikey boy. How ya doin" he asked as he let Mike go.

Mike fell back very slightly and then turned to see his "abductor". "What is this all about Derek, you never said anything about meeting two minutes before class starts" said Mike.

Derek put his finger in his ear pretending to think. "I wanted to see you before class started. Remember anytime..." he said trying to remind Mike of his earlier words. "Like I also said those assholes Kevin and his cronies won't bother you again. Me and my buds got that" said Derek.

Mike was slightly revealed to hear this but still slightly confused. "O...K. Well I have to get to class Derek. You should do the same unless you want to fail the math exam...again" he said laughing slightly trying to relieve some of the tension.

"Hold it, I just wanted to say that I'll meet you after school. We'll walk home through the forest and then I'll come to yours" he said referring to Mike's house.

Mike was shocked by the statement. He could not be seen walking home with Derek. It would give almost everyone wrong ideas about them both. "Ummm Derek I don't think..." he was about to say to him before Derek did something completely inappropriate and actually kissed Mike on the lips in complete surprise. Mike did not know what to do as his mouth was invaded by Derek's tongue. He wanted to resist but something about the older man was drawing him in. Not wanting to let him give up.

He stopped fighting and went along for the ride. Derek kissed his lips very roughly not giving him an inch to enjoy it as he would if it were gentle. However to Mike this was not a bad thing. He liked it rough with Derek's kissing. The passion he felt at this moment was unlike anything he had felt in his life time. Mike felt his hand go against Derek's chest. It felt like a rock with its strength. He could not move Derek even if he wanted to.

Finally Derek broke the kiss with a strange noise in his throat. It sounded like a cough but it wasn't. He picked up his bag still looking at Mike. The ticking of the clock was the only thing that could be heard. "You should get to class Mikey boy. You shouldn't get in trouble for being a few minutes late" said Derek smiling with that evil smile at Mike again.

Mike still a little dazed stepped out of the room as he picked up his bag. The corridor was completely empty now except for those two. "I have Football practice first, where are you" asked Derek.

Mike looked at the ceiling as if it would give him inspiration. Derek stared up trying to see if he could guess what he was looking at.

"Ohh sorry, I was out of it for a second". _He must have some sort of drug on his lips because every time I kiss him it's like I come out with my head swimming _he thought to himself. "I'm in maths again" he sighed. He was not looking forward to it especially with the large tent that had appeared in his pants. Derek seemed to have taken care of his own, either that or he had the greatest control he had ever seen.

"Fine then, get to it but remember Mikey boy. I'll be watching" he said as he put his hand from his eyes to Mike and pointed at him before he turned and began to run.

Mike couldn't help but stare at his hot ass. He wished he could do things to that but he didn't think that Derek was someone who would allow him on top. "My god, what am I thinking about" he said as he turned and went to class for the start of the day.

All throughout the first two periods Mike could not help but think of Derek. His feelings were totally confused about it. Just twenty four hours ago he hated him but now he was having confused feelings about it. Partially because he had kissed Derek twice now and each time enjoyed it.

"Would you like to repeat the last line Mr. Ryanson" asked a voice from the front of the room. Mike finally snapped to attention and then said "Who...Wha... " and then seen what was happening at the front. The history teacher Mr. Macgregor had asked Mike something. He was that busy trying to figure out what had happened earlier that he had neglected everything that Mr. Macgregor had said. Not good.

"Ummm I can't teach" he said as he looked at the ground feeling very small.

Mr. Macgregor used his finger to flick his glasses up his nose and then said "Very well then I can't repeat it when the other 21 students were paying attention. You shall have to read chapters 28 and 29 at home tonight and then catch up tomorrow" he said closing the book and then announcing to the rest of the class "All of you don't need to do this of course since I assume all of you were awake".

Mike banged his head on the table a few times much to the amusement of everyone around him. "Great, what a fucking rip" he said to himself.

Things were slightly better at lunch Mike ate himself for the first time that week. It wasn't that he didn't want to sit with anyone he just needed time to think. Kyle was nowhere to be seen and Derek was sitting with his two friends. Bobby Reinhart, Bobby was like Derek a big guy. Really big he had more muscle on him than Derek, your average man-mountain. He had very deep green eyes and cropped blonde hair. His most distinguished feature was the dragon tattoo he had on his shoulder breathing fire.

The other friend that Derek sat with was Dimetri Williams. He like Derek and Bobby was extremely big. However unlike the other two he was a little smaller, although not by much. His mass made Mike think of a person who could dodge a punch in boxing and then deliver one right back straight after. He had very tanned skin, almost like he had sat in the sun too long. He had a bit of a longer hairstyle closer to his neck that was jet black in color and was growing in a bit of a beard and moustache. He had a set of light gray eyes to him which gave him the appearance of someone who could hypnotise others.

The three of them were quite noise when they ate. It was that bad that Mike could hear them almost halfway across the hall. However nobody seemed to say anything about it, some even laughed with them.

Mike had looked at Derek a few times since they were in the hall but he always seemed to know just the right moment when to look back. It was downright creepy for Mike.

"Looking at something good" asked a voice from the side of Mike. When he looked around it was none other than Kyle. He had sneaked up on him. "Don't do that, it's annoying and rude" said Mike as he took a piece of his sandwich which tasted strangely sour only after ten minutes. "What are you doing here" he asked.

At this Kyle pretended to take offense to what he had said. "Well princess if you want me to leave I will" he said despite sitting down and taking out his home packed lunch of Ham Salad sandwiches which looked much better than the ones that Mike had bought from the school.

Neither of them said anything at first just simply sitting and eating their sandwiches.

"Well I'm glad that everything seemed to have gone alright last night" said Kyle putting his sandwich box into his bag. He then looked at Mike expectantly.

Mike did not know what to say. Should he tell Kyle about Derek and what they had did. The thoughts tore at his mind. However in the end he decided against it. He knew that it was going to be tough enough to keep it to himself. "Well...I went there expecting him to beat the shit out of me like Kevin usually does with his BBF's" said Mike as he remembered his usual beatings.

"And...then what happened?" asked Kyle rushing him.

Mike was a little unnerved by his attention to it but continued none the less. "Well after we got through the whole "I'm not gonna kick your ass" phase we got talking. He told me that he isn't related to Kevin or his gang at all and that his two main friends are the people he normally sits with" he said as he could see Kyle looking more sceptical with every detail.

"Well he has told Kevin not to annoy or kick my ass anymore and so far it's held up" said Mike. He did not mention what had happened with the kiss, or the "foreplay". "After that he said he would be watching me and then that's it. I left the area and went home" said Mike to Kyle.

"I see, well it sounds like he is a different guy that what I first thought but I don't trust him. A cheetah can't change the color of its spots and a bully can't change its behaviour" said Kyle as he looked back at Derek and his gang. Unlike when Mike looked Derek didn't even pay attention.

"Well I am just waiting to see how it goes dude, and if he is true to his word then I might be able to get through this year without getting my ass kicked too many times" said Mike.

Kyle nodded and then looked around as he seen Derek, Bobby and Dimetri leaving the dining hall.

"That would be good but somehow I just don't think this is going to be a trouble free year" said Kyle sounding like the doom and gloom instead of the usual source of optimism that he usually was.

Mike just nodded to this but still was thinking about Derek and his behaviour. "Listen dude, I still have to do some major studying before going back to class" he said as he got his bag and tray to take it to the bin. He then slung his bag onto his shoulder.

"Ummm yeah OK dude, I'll see you after school OK. Amanda is going to her Dad's house so it'll just be you and me" said Kyle.

At this Mike knew he should accept and go with Kyle and stand up Derek. He knew that it would be a better idea to go with his best friend rather than the idiot Derek. However something was still telling him to accept Derek's invitation.

"I can't man, I kinda want to clear my head a bit this afternoon so I'm gonna walk home the long way" he said to Kyle as he began to walk from the table. "I'll see you tomorrow for a bit though" he said.

Kyle looked slightly disappointed but simply said "Cool, though this isn't about not being able to find you yesterday is it?" he asked.

Mike immediately turned back to Kyle and then said "No way man, I am just a little confused with this whole thing. It's got my head buzzing". Mike finished and then let out a huge smile that could have cheered up someone in a bad mood.

"Alright then dude, take it easy I'll see you tomorrow" said Kyle as he waved slightly. He then pulled out a book and began reading it.

Mike went out of the hall and then went outside to the fresh air, where he could think a little clearer.

The rest of the day flew in too fast for Mike. It barely even felt like he had ate the poisonous sandwich but now he would have to face Derek and whatever he wanted to go and do at Mike's house. He was actually beginning to wish that the sandwich was poisoned at least then he would have an excuse. Oh well better get it done.

He was careful to make his way home through the forest where he was supposed to meet Derek going by the note.

He stopped by the edge of the forest and sat down on a small rock formation that he had noticed a few times going by and began to let his imagination wonder. To his horror he was getting slightly hard thinking about Derek. What the fuck, how could he be hard.

Thinking back to the last couple of days it was not hard to think.

Mike began to grow bored after a while of waiting and looked at his watch. It was nearly half an hour since they had broke from the building. What the fuck, how could it take so long to get to the forest. Mike was bored of waiting now. He knew that he had said to Derek but this was enough.

"Fuck it, I'm going home. Should have known that Derek would stand me up" said Mike to himself. Most of the people had gone by him from the school and nobody had bothered so he would be alone.

Mike took one last sweeping look for Derek and what he didn't see anyone he slung his bag back up and then went into the forest to get home. Derek had had his chance now. He knew what kind of person he was like.

Mike was strolling along listening to his surroundings quite carefully as he thought he might be able to hear his wolf. He kind of hoped that he would because the wolf seemed to be the only thing that would listen to him and be able to make him feel better. It made him smile slightly thinking about it.

However his thoughts were soon interrupted when he heard a cracking of sticks on the mud underneath them. Mike turned around in a blur expecting to see a large wolf. However he let out a sigh when he seen his part time tormentor, part time stalker Derek Bradshaw.

Mike was sort of excited to see him due to the fact that he had not rejected him. "What took you so long I have been running all over this wood" said Derek as he inched closer to the younger man.

Mike subconsciously took a step back but said to Derek "Well, if your note was a little more specific then I might not have waited for a half hour" he said as he stopped moving back and then looked behind Derek to make sure there was nothing else there.

Derek looked at his shoulder and then looked back at Mike. "Do I have something on me. Or am I just not good enough to look at" he asked Mike in a sarcastic tone.

At this Mike actually laughed out loud and then said "No. I just thought I seen something, Its fine though" he said as Derek approached him. All Mike could smell was the woody smell around them.

"Come on then, let's go to your house and I'll explain everything" said Derek as he turned to the way Mike's house was.

"Derek how do you know where I live" said Mike puzzled.

"Well...Umm..we...go to the same school it's obvious" he said shifting from the truth.

Mike did not believe him but he decided to let it drop and continued behind Derek. Mike used this time to admire his ass. It looked good in the jeans he had chosen to wear. Unlike the usual way Derek was wearing a leather jacket that really made him look sexy. It made Mike hard to look at.

As he was looking he glanced at Derek's head at the back and he could swear that the older jock was smiling. It was creepy like some of the things that Derek did. "Like what you see?" he asked turning his head back with a smile on his face.

Mike turned very red at this and did not answer.

"It's alright, I'm an open book for ya just now" he said.

Finally they reached Mike's street and proceeded to his house. Mike went to open the door but found it was locked which was unusual for this time of day. He quickly got out his key and then opened the door for himself and Derek.

"Mum, Dad" he shouted as he hung up his bag and then proceeded to the kitchen. Derek followed him and did likewise with his bag.

Derek looked around the house and then whistled slightly. "Nice place, bigger than my house" he said as he looked at some of the pictures on the wall. He took special notice of the pictures of Mike's grandparents. He took a closer look and then asked "Who are these people?"

Mike took the picture off the wall and then said "My grandparents, they...there both dead now. They used to tell me old stories whenever I went to stay with them about my ancestors, the wars, and all sorts of things" he said as he replaced the picture on the wall.

Derek was still looking at it while Mike went to the fridge and then pulled out two bottles of water and gave one to Derek.

"Thanks Mikey boy" he said as he took it and then downed quite a lot of it in one go. When he replaced the lid he then said to Mike "We should tell Mikey boy, while your parents are out" he said.

At this Mike slowly took the bottle from his mouth and then gestured his way to the sitting room. Derek sat on the couch that his family had and Mike sat on the other one. However as soon as it became obvious that Mike was not going to sit on the same one Derek swiftly moved.

This motion made Mike roll his eyes. Derek seen this and then gave another evil smile. "Ok Derek, what is this all about" he asked the older boy.

Derek still smiling brought his face closer to Mike's and then demanded a kiss from him. Mike did not do the same right away but after a second kissed Derek back. The very thought of what he was doing gave him a knot in his stomach, if that was good or bad he couldn't tell.

"Put simply Mikey boy. I like you, I like you a lot and I even have trouble keeping control around you. It's so weird" he said as he looked at the wall and then brought his attention back to Mike. "Like, before I was my own guy. My own...man except for Bobby and Dimetri. My posse, my...pack" he said using the words very carefully. "But ever since I seen you and watched you it's like there's something drawing me closer to you and...well I want you to go out with me" he said to Mike while maintaining a straight face.

Mike's eyes widened at this revelation about Derek. Here was his previous school antagonist asking him out for a date. He did not know Derek that well but he could tell that he was deadly serious. He however did have to stop himself from checking behind the sofa to check for a hidden camera. "Derek I...I don't know this all so sudden" he said as he looked away from the older guy.

Derek studied him for a second and then said "Mikey, at least think about it. Because you would make me very happy and I think I could make your life quite exciting as well" he said as he raised his eyebrows and then did that evil smile that he had come to associate with him.

Mike then looked up to the ceiling as if asking god to give him strength. "Alright I'll think about it. But let me ask...why me?" asked Mike.

Derek looked slightly taken aback at the question that was presented to him. It was almost as if Mike did not value himself worthy of the attention. "Why not you. Mikey, I know why you asked but believe me your just as good looking as a lot of the guys in the school and a lot better looking than some including that idiot Kevin" said Derek.

At this Mike actually laughed slightly. A lot of the words that Derek had said made sense to him. It was scary but Derek knew exactly what to say to him to make him think. He sighed and then said "Alright, I'll give you an answer tomorrow" said Mike.

At this Derek turned Mike's head toward him and then kissed him quite deeply again. Mike was forced to allow his tongue access. Mike was lost in the kiss Derek certainly knew the right spots to press and he knew how to make Mike squirm with just his tongue. Mike got his tongue into Derek's mouth and man did he taste good.

Mike broke the kiss reluctantly and then stared into the eyes of Derek.

"Think about it Mikey, with me I could open up a whole new world to you. You wouldn't have to fear anyone again" said Derek trying to make Mike say yes.

"Derek, I can't decide all of this right now. It's too much information right now" he said as he looked toward the ground.

Derek pulled him close and put his head into his shoulder. When Mike felt it he could have sworn he had put his head on a furnace. Derek was hot, and not just his appearance. He was hotter than anyone he had ever touched. "Derek, your gonna fry me" said Mike as he split them.

"I'm gonna go now little man and let you think it over" said Derek as he started a march toward the front door.

Mike followed him and watched as Derek grabbed his bag from the hooks beside the door. "Hey I'll see you at school tomorrow little man" said Derek as he stepped out the door.

Mike didn't say anything at first but then simply said "Of course, I'll let you know" and then waved goodbye as Derek went down the stairs to his house.

When he closed the door he fell to the ground behind it. "What have I gotten myself into" he said as he remembered tasting Derek and he got hard. He was going to have to take care of it. However he figured he would leave it for tomorrow because tomorrow was going to be a big day.


	4. Chapter 4

Mike finally arrived at the school on his jelly legs that had carried him to school. Mike had walked again to clear his head from the events that had happened. He had seen Kyle again that morning but had declined the offer for the car lift. Kyle had looked genuinely disappointed at first but had managed to hide it under a mask of indifference and then tried to cover it by cracking a couple of jokes about Mike smelling out the car, or not talking to him due to having his nose stuck in a book. However Mike knew better.

He was extremely glad that the weekend was tomorrow, with it being Saturday. He could use the time to get away from both Derek and Kyle. He felt like he should go to Kyle and speak with him but he also felt like he just needed a little space. Somehow he felt like he would either need to stay in his room or barricade the doors as he felt like Derek would come over to his house if he knew his parents were going to be out. This thought seemed to excite him, especially his hard on. But his common sense loathed it.

Mike went into the school through the front doors. He looked at the time and seen that it was five to nine. That meant that he would have no time to talk to anyone before it started. Not to worry it would give him time to think on the homework that he had been given yesterday thanks to Derek. Mr. Macgregor would at least not be able to give him into trouble for it but maybe it would teach him. Mike stopped and pulled out his timetable to see where he was at first. Gymnastics, great his favourite subject. And it would more than likely either be athletics or football practice. Perfect.

Mike sighed but made his way through the mass of other teens trying to get to class. Today was going to be another day.

The morning seemed to fly in rather fast. Mike wondered if someone had a watch that speeded it up a little for him. He found a chair and sat down with a chicken curry that he had bought at the canteen. It actually looked like something in it might still be alive but it smelled unbelievable so he decided to eat it.

While he was eating he heard a small disturbance coming from the other end of the canteen. He dreaded to look because he knew exactly who was causing it. When he looked up he seen Bobby, Dimetri and to his hearts discontent, Derek. They walked right through everyone like they owned the place but Kevin seemed to sneer at the three of them as they walked past him. Mike didn't think that Kevin would challenge Derek but he didn't like that look either.

Kevin said to Mike "Hey little man, were gonna sit with you today, That OK with you?" he asked. Although he sat down right before Mike saying anything.

Mike began with "Well I..." but he was abruptly cut off by Derek once again as Bobby and Dimetri sat down on the other two chairs on either side of Mike.

"Good, glad to hear it see guys, Mikey boy here is a good sport" said Derek who smiled quite evilly at him. Derek seemed to be in a pretty good mood today and in a pretty joking mood too as opposed to how serious he was at Mike's house.

"Uhhh yeah" said Mike as he sat down and put his eyes down to his meal and began to eat again.

The table was quite quiet after this but Mike could feel the three jocks looking at him and when he looked around he could see several other people looking at him. They were probably thinking something along the lines of "How the fuck could that little faggot get the hottest guys in the school to sit with him". Mike hated to think of the questions he was going to get.

To be honest Mike felt extremely intimidated by this whole encounter and he was sure that Derek and his friends could sense it as they kept on looking at each other and at him.

"Mike you haven't even said a word" asked Derek as he continued with "Come on, were just here to sit with you. And that's me being serious" he said as he indicated to Bobby and Dimetri. "Let me introduce you to my buds, this shithouse over here is Bobby. Sure you have seen him around he is the QB on the football team and the captain of the local boxing team in town" said Derek.

To Mike Bobby let out a small nod to him and then put out his hand to shake Mike's. Mike did so and then shook Bobby's hand. Like Derek he felt like a furnace and this was without even touching any other parts of his body. "Good to meet ya man" said Bobby.

Mike let his hand go as Derek introduced the third member of their group. "And this small fry over here is none other than Dimetri" said Derek as he let them introduce themselves. Dimetri stared at him but then slapped Derek on the arm in a playful gesture. "Pleasure mate" said Dimetri in an unmistakable Australian accent. Mike shook his hand as well and then let it go.

For Mike this was quite strange for an introduction but from the surface Mike could tell that they both seemed like genuine guys. He was fairly certain that they would not touch him. "Sooooo...why are you guys sitting with me. You normally sit just the three of you or with some of the other guys on the football team" asked Mike to the group in general.

Derek raised his eyebrows and then asked "Well do we need a reason to sit here"? Mike could not actually think of a reason to deny them it was just that he had never had much company aside from Kyle and sometimes Amanda. It made him feel...liked to have them there but he was still sure that the other two were just there because of Derek.

"Listen mate were here to give you a bit of company. Derek has told us a bit about you and well..." said Dimetri before he was interrupted by Derek.

"Come on man you promised you wouldn't" said Derek shaking his head but looking like he was trying to hold back a grin. He knew what was about to come and he could not hold back a bit of a snort. Bobby rolled his eyes trying to keep his composure.

Mike was a little lost in what was going on here but finally Dimetri continued. "Well Derek here says your quite smart and well...I've sort of...been falling behind in my computing and I was wanting to know if you would help me cover it" asked Dimetri. All of his earlier sarcasm had vanished suggesting to Mike that he was completely serious about it.

Mike was taken aback slightly by the request. He knew that he had a bit of a gift for things like this but he had never actually been asked to help anyone study before. He had no idea on how to approach it. Should he help someone he didn't know very well. What if they made a fool of him for it. "Ummm...well I guess it couldn't hurt to help you for a bit" said Mike as he looked at the three of them one by one.

Each of them seemed a little cooler than a few moments ago. Derek nodded his head at Mike and then completely seriously said "Thanks Mikey, its good of you to help my buds" he said. Mike felt himself getting a big head.

The three of them spent the next half hour getting to enjoy their lunches. It amazed Mike how much the three of them ate compared to him. They seemed to eat nearly three times as much, it occurred to Mike that there had to be no physical way that they remained as trim as they were and not fat. Mike let it drop and was about to say something else before Derek got there first.

"So Mikey, is it alright if we come over tomorrow to yours house and we can get Dimetri here hooked up and hopefully get him to learn something" he said.

Mike rolled his eyes and then nodded his approval. It did leave him feeling a little uneasy but he could not back out of it. As uneasy he felt about it he knew it would be more dangerous to refuse the three powerful men. "That's alright, hopefully it shouldn't be more than few hours. I have plans for tomorrow night" said Mike. He needed to talk to Kyle and get something going for them to do. His weekend was going to be full.

"Cool then, sounds like a plan. We'll be there at around 1 tomorrow Mikey boy. It'll just be me and Dimetri here. Bobby has plans" said Derek looking at his friend.

Bobby smiled and then rolling his eyes once again said "Yeah my dad is crazy on fishing and this weekend is the once a month I have to suffer going with him".

Mike found that rather intriguing as he had never even went fishing with his own Father. He was always busy working. He did not blame this on him, it was just something that had to happen but just once he wished that he could have a weekend with his Father. Maybe one year.

Derek smiled and then said "Awesome man, we'll probably see you on Sunday then. Maybe Mikey will join us" he finished. Derek then looked at Mike expectantly as if willing him to say yes.

Mike was feeling a little out of place now with Derek. It was almost as if Derek was willing them to spend more and more time together. Was this all part of his place to get Mike to go out with him. He did say that he expected an answer today but he hadn't said anything about it yet.

"Well...maybe I dunno" said Mike as he did not want to come between the three guys. They were all jocks and liked doing...who knows what at the weekend. Going around the town, drinking, partying. Who knows but he suspected he didn't want any part of it.

"Well think about it man, we have fun at the weekends" said Derek. Dimetri's smile let Mike have a glimpse of exactly how much fun they had.

Finally the trio picked up their trays and Bobby and Dimetri walked away from the table with Bobby nodding his head and Dimetri giving him a thumbs up and then saying "Thanks mate, see you tomorrow". Both Bobby and Dimetri looked at Derek who had not risen yet.

Derek looked at them both and then said "I'll catch up in a few" and then waved them away. Bobby eyed him curiously but moved away.

Now that they were alone this automatically made Mike feel a bit uneasy even more so that he had a few moments ago. It wasn't that Derek scared him anymore but for someone he had only gotten to know seriously this week he still felt strange around him.

"So you given any more thought to what I asked the other day"? asked Derek looking over to make sure nobody else heard them. Derek wanted to know what was going through Mike's head and what buttons still needed to be pushed.

Mike closed his eyes for a minute while he finished his meal. He then put the fork down with deliberate slowness and then looked directly at Derek. He then said "I dunno Derek. I can't decide in one day. It's too soon" he said as he looked directly into Derek's Brown eyes.

Derek smiled back at him before saying "I knew you wouldn't be able to decide today. Don't worry I don't want answer yet. All I want you to do is to think about it. And...maybe come with us on Sunday this weekend" said Derek. "You'll get to see what we do and you might be amazed" said Derek trying to keep the pressure on Mike to get him to say yes.

Mike looked very sceptical at this as he noticed a girl behind him staring at him ever talking to the stud on campus. "Well...I'll see...OK I'll see I can't say anymore than that. I can't say I have ever been big on going out drinking" said Mike.

Derek's eyebrow raised and he then smiled slightly at the statement Mike had just made.

"You think all we do is drink all weekend" said Derek as he howled in laughter, attracting the attention of several people around then. Once he had a straight face Derek turned and looked at Mike. "OK buddy boy, your coming this weekend. If you think that we drink all weekend then you are gonna get the shock of your little walking toothpick life" said Derek as he began to get up.

He then took Mike's tray away also and went toward the bins.

"I'll see you later Mikey boy" said Derek as he kept a straight face.

Mike turned his attention back to himself when Derek went and caught up to Bobby and Dimetri.

He was not sure what to think about what had just happened. Sure he liked Derek and his friends well enough but what Derek had suggested would make them come to his house and then him go with them on the Sunday. It freaked him out to think about it. Although when he thought about it he didn't usually do much with his weekends anyway. He never did anything with his dad. He sometimes went and seen his Gran or his cousin out of town. Or even sometimes helped his Mum run a charity but nothing like what he suspected Derek was suggesting.

As he left the hall he could not help but think of Sunday now and even Saturday. He actually smiled a little, at least this weekend was going to be interesting enough.

As he made his way through the school on his way to the next class he chanced upon Kyle sticking some books into his locker and taking some other ones out. He did not notice Mike coming up to him at first, or at least he didn't think that he did.

Before Mike got to him Kyle said "Hey Mike, what happened to you at lunch. Were those assholes annoying you?" He then looked at Mike when he shut the locker and smiled. "I'm glad they didn't do anything to you though. I would hate for you to be hurt" he said as he walked with Mike toward his next class.

Mike looked at him and then said "Ummm yeah, its fine I found out what Derek wants for his...protection" he said as he looked toward the floor. He could not tell Kyle that he was spending Sunday with them. It would more than likely upset him and he did not want that. He knew that he would have to tell the truth sometime but he would worry about that when he could pick up the courage.

Kyle looked at him expectantly and then said "Well what did they want?"

Mike shuddered and then said "Well, tomorrow I said that I would help Derek's friend Dimetri with some computing work that he is struggling with and Derek himself wants some help with math" said Mike as he said the first thing that came to his head regarding Derek.

At this Kyle nearly burst out laughing and then said "Well well well, looks like they are all muscle and no brains. Even Little Tommy in the fourth grade is smarter than them". Kyle looked as if he were about to smirk for the whole day.

"Well considering it gets me bully free for a while, and all I have to do is help them with a few lessons I would say it's worth it" said Mike looking at Kyle with a matter of fact face.

Kyle stopped smirking for a second and then looked to the ceiling as if thinking about it. He nearly tripped into someone not looking where he was going. "Alright you got me, it is an alright trade off but keep your eyes on them Mikey, as I said a...wolf can't change the color of its fur".

Mike rolled his eyes before he continued. "Well it's not too bad. Anyway man I have to get to class, I think you're in chemistry this time aren't you" he asked.

Kyle nodded as he grimaced at the reminder of it. However before he went he looked slightly depressed before saying to Mike. "I'm sorry man to have to tell you this but I'm gonna be away all weekend. It's some trouble with Amanda's Dad and she wants me to go with her to sort it out" he finished.

Mike looked at him with concern at the statement. He normally told him things like this right away. It must be worse than he thought or Amanda had asked him not to tell. "Sorry to hear that man, I hope things go OK. Is he sick or something?" asked Mike.

Kyle shook his head and then said "No that's not it, he is causing trouble for their family. It's the reason they moved here in the first place" said Kyle.

Mike nodded his head and then continued toward where he had to be that period but before he went from Kyle he said "Well man, all I can hope is that things turn out OK. This must suck for you".

Kyle nodded and then said "Well never mind, get to class and if I don't see you after school then I'll see you on Monday". With that Kyle turned back to the direction of the chemistry class.

Mike watched Kyle leave as he noticed the books in his hand and then corrected them. "OK man, come back soon otherwise I'm gonna be bored" said Mike trying to make Kyle feel a little better.

Kyle did not turn around again but gave Mike a backward thumbs up before turning the corridor.

Mike felt quite bad for the rest of the day even when he got home and had the house all to himself. He had spoken to not only Derek but his two friends also. He learned a little more about them and what they were like. Apparently they were as inseparable as friends could be. It was the kind of loyalty that Mike wished he could have had his whole life.

Finally Saturday came and Mike found himself a bunch of nerves today. He knew that it was almost time for both Dimetri and Derek to come along to his home and also for Mike to become the teacher for the day. Mike's Mum was in today, not having to be at work until much later but Mike's Dad was out of town working with the mayor at a convention. He was not sure when he would be back but it didn't bother him too much.

Mike looked at the clock and seen that it was two minutes to 1. Mike raced down the stairs, wearing a rather tight smart shirt as well as dress pants. Truth be told he was not sure what to wear but he figured that he should wear something smart for the two guys coming over.

Finally to Mike's mental alarm the house door bell rang and Mike shouted "I got it" and finally reached the door. When he opened it he got a shock of his life. It was Dimetri, although there was no Derek. Mike looked outside the door to make sure he had no missed the older jock. However that did not seem likely due to the bulk of him. "Hey, mate face is here" said Dimetri smiling at him.

Dimetri was a good looking guy to Mike but he did not think him better looking than Derek. Mike smiled slightly and then said "Ummm, yeah. How are you doing?". Mike gestured for him to come in and Dimetri stepped through the door and then wiped his feet on it.

As they went up the corridor from the door Dimetri looked a little freaked out at the pictures of Mike and his family, and extended family staring down at him. His eyes shifted from left to right a little uneasy. It was quite funny for Mike to watch. However as they passed the picture of Mike's great grandparents Dimetri actually stopped and looked at it.

He picked up the frame and then stared at it with focused eyes. His eyes opened widely in shock but before Mike asked he put it back.

"What's wrong?" asked Mike to the older jock. He could not figure out why Dimetri had just stopped like that or what had made him focus on the photo but it was the same one that he thought he had seen Derek stare at also.

Dimetri put on his ever present face again and then said "Nothing mate, let's get the lessons on". With that he and Mike made their way to Mike's room. However before they could go through the kitchen Mike's Mum found them and then looking at how big Dimetri was she asked "Who was...well I assume your friend was at the door, but who is this?" she asked doing her usual nosy.

Mike was about to answer before Dimetri interjected by saying "Hi there, you must be Mike here's Mum. He talks about you a lot, I won't be here long Miss, I promise. Mike has just let me come by to pick up some pointers so that I won't fail in computing class" he said in a practiced voice.

At this flattery Mike's Mum's cheeks went slightly red and she said "Well your certainly welcome to stay as long as you want. Although I'll need some help before dinner time Michael" she said.

Mike nodded and then said "Sure Mum, I'll be down later on" and with that the two of them made their way up to Mike's room. When they arrived Dimetri looked around at Mike's things. He had the computer in the corner as well as a guitar in the corner. His bed sat in the centre of the room and there was a couple of book shelves. All in all it showed what kind of person Mike was, a geek with a bit of a passion for music.

"You play the drums?" asked Dimetri to Mike.

Mike shook his head before saying "Yeah, I used to not been able to get into it for a couple of years now due to the whole study thing. I barely have time for anything" said Mike as he flicked the little button and booted up the computer.

Dimetri smiled slightly and then said "thanks by the way for this. I won't be here too long. Got a bit of a game tonight" as he sat down on a chair that Mike had especially for guests. He sat and then looked at Mike's wallpaper on his computer of Linkin Park. Mike's favourite band.

"Where is Derek today anyway, I thought he was coming with you?" asked Mike as he sat down on the main computer chair.

Dimetri's smile faded slightly and then he said "He wanted to be here but he had something that had come up. And he couldn't get away from it no matter what. He said he would be here shortly though so don't worry about it". At this Mike began gesturing certain things to him on screen.

About an hour later when they were almost done with this part of the lesson Dimetri asked Mike "So what is going on with you and Derek. I have never seen him like this with anyone mate. He talks about you as if you were some kind of god. And believe me he usually never took an interest in anyone?".

Mike felt himself going a little red at how much Dimetri knew about Derek and himself. Although it did tell Mike, somehow that Derek was completely serious about going out with Mike. He did not know himself how he felt. He felt like he could trust Derek. He himself seemed alright, he had fulfilled his word to Mike about keeping Kevin and his gang away from him and even his two best friends seemed nice enough. Dimetri here was proof of that. The two of them had went through the lesson with ease but that had not stopped him asking questions about Mike's room and things like that. Mike even got to learn a few things about Dimetri in turn.

Another couple of hours passed when they were finally done with everything that Mike had set down to do today. They had went over a few modules that Dimetri couldn't seem to do on his own and it helped him improve.

"Thanks Mate, I hope this helps me pass on Monday" said Dimetri as they headed toward the door. Mike opened the door for him to leave but before he did Dimetri's phone rang. He took it out and then his eyes narrowed slightly. "It's Derek" he stated before pressing the green button. "Hey what's up" asked Dimetri to his friend.

Mike could not hear the conversation except for what Dimetri was saying but since Dimetri looked at him a few times he could tell that it was partially about him. He was sure about that.

When Dimetri put the phone back in his pocked he looked slightly guilty and that said "Derek won't be able to make it home tonight. He is out of town just now running an errand for his Dad. It's important business".

Mike tried not to look disappointed in this news. Now not only was Derek away but also Kyle. Both of them. The only two people he talked to outside his home. Well the night was going to be lame now. Maybe he would go and practice his drumming, like Dimetri had suggested he did.

"Sorry mate, he said he will make it up to you tomorrow" Dimetri said in an attempt to make Mike feel better. He did feel slightly guilty for the younger man. He then made his way out the door.

Mike scoffed and then said "Na don't worry about it, least having you over gave me something to do today. Thanks for that" he said as he began to close the door. "Just hope it helps on Monday" said Mike.

Dimetri laughed a barking laugh and then through the tears said "It's cool mate, you explain it better than Mr. Matthews. He has a voice that puts me to sleep". When he was finished he made a sleeping gesture that made Mike laugh.

"Well thanks man I'll see you...maybe tomorrow" said Mike as he began to close the door again.

Dimetri smiled and then said "No way mate, don't act like you have forgotten your gonna have a good time tomorrow. Count on that" he said as he smiled even wider. It made Mike's skin crawl slightly to consider what it was that he had in mind. What the three of them had in mind.

With that Mike closed the door on him and then put his back up to it. Letting what had happened in the last couple of hours digest. Dimetri was good company and he reminded him of Kyle with the jokes he made. It was amusing to say the least. He could not help but wonder what happened to Derek though because something important must have come up to keep him away until tomorrow.

As he walked back to help his mother with dinner he caught a glimpse of the picture with his great grandparents. He remembered spending his last time with them before they had died. It was strange they had died within two days of each other. People said that His Grandmother Johanna could not live without his Great Grandfather. Or at least that's what had been said. To this day nothing had been said.

Mike replaced the photo and proceeded to help his Mum with the dinner and cleaning. However as he did so something else came to him on what he could do tonight. Go out and see his wolf. Aside from Kyle, and now Derek as it looked like he could talk to the wolf and it would listen. Even if it didn't talk back.

Mike felt full after eating dinner from his Mother he always did. Aside from caring for people and crosswords she seemed to be at her best in the kitchen.

Mike made his way into the forest just shortly after 7 o clock. It wasn't dark yet or else he wouldn't have went out at all. He wanted to see the wolf but not badly enough to risk his life in the dark. Mike went deeper and deeper in until he was sure that he was away from the parts where he would be seen by anyone but still close enough that he would be able to find his way home again.

Mike looked around and found the forest good to look at, it was a mixture of green and brown colors with a lot of colors in between also. Mike found the scent refreshing of crushed leaves and the summer breeze in the wind. It made him feel good about coming out tonight and seeing his silver wolf would make him feel a lot better.

Mike continued walking for another ten minutes. In all honest he had expected to see the wolf by now but as of yet nothing. He hoped he would see it because it would suck if he didn't after coming all this way. Mike reacted to all sorts of little noises around him from chirping to hooting to some small crickets around.

Finally Mike entered an area which seemed to be free of the usual forest noises. No birds seemed to be there as far as he could tell. That might not be such a bad things since they were giving him a headache. However as Mike walked in he began to feel a little uneasy about something. He could not place it but the feeling increased the further he walked in. Finally Mike thought about it more rationally and finally realised the true extent of his folly in even coming into the forest. _What the fuck am I going? Wolves are wild creatures and even if one did save me I can't just wonder around randomly looking for a wild animal _he thought to himself as he sharply turned around and began to make his way back home before the feeling of unease crept up on him anymore.

Mike came across a tree that looked like it had a lot of bark missing on it and then it was there that his heart skipped a beat and if they hadn't already his balls would have dropped.

He beheld the nightmare he had been having for the last few nights. The wild black wolf he had nearly been raped by before had reappeared again and this time he looked more angry than before. Mike began to back away slightly from the large wolf. Its bulk still scared him, it was massive. Just a bit bigger than the other wolf he was familiar with. It had large black hair and black coal eyes that matched it's furry hide. Just the look in its eyes scared him.

Mike then turned and ran as he heard the growling behind him, it was coming closer and for every foot that Mike gained from the wolf it gained two more on him.

There was nothing he could do this time. The beast would do whatever it wanted to him and there was no help coming.

As Mike ran over a loose log on the ground, he tripped to the ground. He rolled a couple of times before he was finally able to stop himself. He growled to himself a little thinking _Great of all the ways to die, I have to fall to one that's so cliché_ and then proceeded to get back to his feet.

However before he could the hair on the back of his neck prickled as the wolf's large paws pinned his arms to the ground and then he was face to face with the wolf. It's white fangs gleamed in the light that was left in the sky. He smelled what smelled like rotten fish coming from its breath but it could just as easily have been something else. Mike felt the instinct to gag. "What have you been eating big guy?" he asked not being able to help himself.

At this the wolf snarled at him and then nearly took a swipe at his neck. Terror filled Mike as he closed his eyes and then moved his neck away. He felt himself being swung by the wolf onto his stomach. He opened his eyes shortly after and then felt his T shirt not covering his stomach as it had went over his neck now. He turned and looked at the wolf who snarled at him again and then seen the wolf's dick which was no longer contained within the wolf's sheath.

Mike's heart dropped as he knew what was going to happen to him. If the wolf didn't kill him then he was going to hurt him beyond belief. And the worst part was that he was not even sure he would be able to go to the doctor. Maybe it would be better if he died here he reasoned with himself. Mike wished that he could have gotten to know Derek a little better and that he could have at least seen him one more time. And what about his parents and Kyle. How would they take his death.

As the terror that filled Mike began to come to acceptance he wished that he had not come out tonight.

However as the wolf was about to have full wolf sex with him Mike heard something else in the forest. It sounded like branches breaking along a path but he also heard something else, it sounded like a growl but one he had not heard before. It sounded a lot more drawn out and more blood thirsty. Mike found it strange but he also seemed to be able to smell something else coming toward the area.

It was then that Mike felt a great weight lift off him, especially his arms. He looked and seen the wolf turning to face the direction where he heard the noise coming from. Whatever was making it was coming up fast, very fast.

Mike got to his feet and then backed off slightly, but before he could completely he almost let his mouth fall to the ground from what approached them. When it entered the area Mike could not believe it. It was a wolf, one like the black wolf. The wolf was a very deep brown color, like the colors of Fall. It was very dark on the top and then got a little tiny bit lighter as it went under his stomach. He was pretty sure it was a male and then when he looked closer he was sure it was.

It's green eyes were like slits looking at the black wolf, it was scary to watch the two of them as all he could hear was growling from both sides. He nearly had to cover his ears. The first chance he got he was going to bolt from this craziness and he swore that he was not going to come into the forest again, even on threat of death.

Mike tried to find a way to break from the area but the way back home was covered by the brown wolf that arrived and the way to the other side was covered by the black one. He was trapped.

However, Mike his behind a tree in order to avoid getting seen. Not that it would do any good because the wolves could smell him from miles around. The brown wolf had a smaller frame than the black one here and the silver one from before but it crouched closer to the ground and looked just as fierce.

Finally the black wolf ran toward the brown one intending on ripping out it's throat with a snarl and a growl. The black wolf narrowly missed as the brown one dashed out the way and then came around the black wolf and bit him hard on the back leg. The black wolf turned in order to try and catch the brown one but it was gone and then bit the black one on the tail.

The black one didn't flinch this time but took his jaws to the brown wolf. He grabbed it by the scruff of the neck and launched him into a tree. The brown wolf flew into it with a bone wrenching crash. Mike looked away but as he did he heard the brown wolf get back up. It didn't look to be in any pain but the attack must have hurt at least a little.

Again the black wolf went toward the brown one and again it dodged and this time took an attack at the black wolf's neck. The brown one looked to be trying to break the black one's neck. However it did not happen and the brown one jumped quite far off the black wolf. The brown one now stood in between Mike and the black wolf.

That fact got the black wolf to snarl more at the brown wolf. The black one launched himself again at the brown wolf who had his belly close to the ground again and like before jumped out the way of the attack. However this time the black wolf was ready and caught the brown wolf in mid jump. His black eyes seemed to gleam at this fact. It launched the brown wolf into the tree again with its full force.

The brown wolf sank to the ground and then unsteadily got to its feet. It still stood in between Mike and it's opponent. The brown wolf launched itself toward the black one with blistering speed but this time it looked like the black wolf was ready for it.

Mike knew who he was rooting for in this bloody match up and he was going to do everything he could to make sure that the brown wolf was not struck down. He looked at the ground and then found a large stone that was nearly the size of his fist. Mike picked it up and then as fast and as accurate as he could threw it at the large black wolf.

As the wolf was focusing on the brown wolf heading toward him he did not see the rock until he slung him on the head. The black wolf shook its head as it appeared dazed at least for a few seconds. This however was all the time that the brown wolf needed. Just a few seconds and it was on the black wolf's back. It balanced for a couple of seconds before, like the last time sinking it's teeth into the black wolf's neck. He was trying to break its neck and if it were any animal or human it would have worked. However that was not the case with this wolf. It just seemed to take it.

After a second or two more the brown wolf leapt to the side, it's fangs had blood on them and when Mike looked over he seen that the black wolf was dazed again. This time it seemed to be from its neck being breached. Blood was dripping from the wound. This caused the black wolf to once again retreat.

Mike hoped that the brown wolf would go after him this time just so that they would both be vanished. He did not want the black wolf to die, it was his fault for coming into its territory and it was simply defending itself.

The brown wolf kept looking at the bit of the forest where the black wolf had escaped. This continued for a few minutes, until he was sure that his nemesis was away. Mike could not hear it anymore or anything of the sort but that did not mean he was out of danger. Standing in front of him now was yet a third wolf.

The wolf turned and looked at him now with its bright green eyes. They were almost like a lime green color. Mike did not think of them as feral like the black wolf or intelligent like the silver wolf. They were more like impassive or generally uninterested. He was not sure if this was for him or just in general but Mike decided to not take his chances. He began to walk away from the wolf saying "Thanks buddy for saving me, but I should be getting home".

Mike barely had enough time to move a step before the wolf leapt in front of him again. It's eyes did not change and neither did it's posture. In fact it did not do anything except stare. It made Mike feel like he had something on his face or T Shirt. He pulled his shirt back over his back and stomach and then said "Listen buddy, I need to get moving back home...soooo...please can I go?" he asked the wolf sounding quite desperate. The wolf made him feel uneasy as he stared. He did not think he would rape him though which was an improvement.

Finally the wolf looked at the sky and then took a few steps closer to Mike. Mike tried to back up but the tree behind him stopped that. This continued until the two of them were almost face to face. Mike closed his eyes as he felt the wolf's muzzle approach him, or rather his neck.

_Great so I am going to die here_ he thought with a thought of terror. However before he could do much else he felt himself being lifted off the ground. His muddy boots were no longer touching the ground underneath him. He opened his eyes to see the wolf's head lifting him. When the wolf had him a couple of feet off the ground he took Mike around with his head and then deposited Mike's weight on his back.

Mike felt the teeth let go of his shirt and he was sure that he was going to have a hole in them tomorrow. However that was not his main concern. The wolf looked at him with his story eyes again as if trying to tell him something. He could not figure it out. However for all of this it might have said "Hold on tight" because before Mike knew it the wolf ran into the forest with Mike on his back.

The wolf's muscles moved around below Mike as the wolf used his legs to traverse the terrain at blinding speed. It made Mike close his eyes and all he could feel was the fur in his hands as he held onto the beast's fur. He felt the warmness of the beast below him was almost enough to set his backside on fire.

However as the strangeness of the situation wore off Mike felt his eyes begin to tear open. At first he was terrified with the situation as he did not know where he was being taken. He could not get off, if he did then he would more than likely break his legs or back. But as he felt the wind on his face and the scenery go by him at full speed he actually began to enjoy it. He could not even make out any of the details of anything as the world was a blur. Was this what the wolves seen every time they ran. It made him wonder how they ever wanted to slow down.

They ran for a little over five minutes, by which time Mike was sore on his legs from the wolf's body moving under him but he recognised where they were now. Mike noticed the part where he had entered the forest. He was home, or at least close to it.

The wolf suddenly dropped to the forest floor. It was to let Mike off his back or so he figured. Mike moved his legs to get onto his own weight but found it his legs surprisingly sore from sitting for just five minutes.

When he was off the wolf he turned back and looked as the wolf rose to his full height again. From the light he seen that the wolf's fur was different, besides just the color. It seemed to be a little more fluff like than the smoothness of the silver one. "Thanks for saving me boy. And thanks for the lift" he said as he nervously put his hand toward the wolf's snout. The wolf however was having none of it and moved his head away. He then moved back toward the forest and then turned and ran almost back the way they had come.

Mike moved back slightly also as he thought that the wolf might come and get him again. He turned and went into the house through the gate. Mike did not see his Mum when he came in and maybe it was a good thing because he did not know how he was going to talk to his mum after just nearly being raped by a large wolf again.

So many things were going through his mind now. The two wolves from today as well as the friendly silver one. Where did they come from and how did they get here. They couldn't have always been in the forest. Then of course there is their strange behaviour toward him. One was trying to rape him and one had saved his life and been a friend to him. This new one tonight though was different, as if it was there to protect him but nothing more. What a freaky day it had been but what was worse now. That he had a hard on from riding on the back of the wolf.

Mike would take care of it in the shower. He could not wait so much that he reached into his pants and took his dick and started stroking it. It felt good to him as he felt an orgasm building in his dick. With that he went in for his shower.

When Mike awoke in the morning he actually felt quite good. He looked around. The sun was already high in the sky and when he looked at his alarm it was nearly 11. _What the fuck_ he thought to himself as he knew he had slept in past when he should have. Yesterday felt like a distant memory but he could remember it clear as day when he didn't want to.

Mike got out his bed and then looked at his phone. He seen that Derek had left him a message. He flipped it open and then read it out. "Mikey boy, feel really bad about yesterday so gonna make it up to you today. Meet me at about 3 in the town centre and we'll go from there" said the text message. Mike looked up from it and then figured he had a good few hours until he needed to be there.

Mike found which clothes he was going to wear today. Going on Dimetri's advice on his dress from yesterday he was going to go much more casual. He wore a blue T-Shirt with Linkin Park on it as well as a pair of tight jeans which made his dick look bigger and a pair of his trainers. Mike went down to the kitchen and got something to eat before he would help his mother with the garden. Hopefully his Father would be back today to tell them about his trip.

Mike's Dad did not return by the time it was half 2. He was getting a little worried about him but quickly shrugged it off, he would be back in his own time nobody could force him to move. Except maybe his boss of course. Being employed by the major would make certain things a priority in life.

Mike bid his mother fare well and said that he would be back for about 8, maybe a bit later. Mike made his way down the path that would lead him into town. The journey was pretty uneventful he simply listened to some music on his phone to pass the time. He listened out for any messages or anything as Derek had not told him to meet anywhere specific yet but he had a feeling he would see the three big guys before anything as they were pretty hard to miss.

Sure enough as Mike passed the local Wal-Mart store he seen three people in the crowd that was unmistakably Derek, Bobby and Dimetri. Derek turned to see him even before he seemed to have spotted him. It was like Mike had a large radar on his head that he could always be seen by Derek.

Derek smiled a small smile in that evil way he usually did for Mike. It was like it was something that he only used with Mike around. Dimetri smiled larger than Derek did while Bobby remained impassive. It was probably because he knew Bobby the least of the trio. Mike approached them and seen that Derek had a set of keys in his hands.

"Hey guys, how are all of you doing?" asked Mike as he did a bro fist with all of them in turn.

Derek laughed slightly at Mike's feeble attempt at a bro fist and then said "I'm doing great little man. You look OK" he said looking slightly guilty now and then said "Listen, sorry about bailing yesterday. There was something...something kind of important that I had to do yesterday and I couldn't avoid it" he said looking extremely annoyed at what Mike could only guess was an unpleasant memory from yesterday. Mike seemed to be waiting for him to elaborate on it but when he remained silent that's when Dimetri butted in.

"Anyway Mate some of the shit you said yesterday is actually sticking in here" he said pointing to his head and then grinning like a kid. Mike actually laughed at this also.

Bobby then butted in with his rumbling voice and then said "Yeah he hasn't stopped trying to use big words. He thinks he's all smart" he laughed as he said this.

By the end of it all of them were laughing with each other. It was causing people to look at them who were walking by. However Derek stopped when he looked at Mike a little closer.

"Hey Mikey boy, you alright you look a little...I dunno shaken?" asked Derek. He looked at Mike on both sides of his cheeks and then took a step back. Dimetri also looked at this although he was not sure what he was looking for.

"Yeah, Yeah I'm fine guys" said Mike as he laughed it off. There was no way he was telling them about the pair of wolves yesterday. The fact that one of them had tried to rape him once again and one of them had given him a lift on his back or that he was not planning on stepping foot in the forest ever again. He made a vow this time. He could give up not seeing the silver wolf again but he was not putting his life on the line again.

Derek looked slightly concerned still but shrugged it off as he waved the keys around and then said "My dad gave me a loan of his car. It's a pretty sweet ride and he gave us full use of it for the day" said Derek as he put the keys in his pocket and then got the other guys to follow him. Mike did so behind Bobby, with Dimetri behind him as it they were worried he would get lost.

About ten minutes later they were in a car park, where Mike looked about for a car that someone would be as proud of as Derek evidently was right now. Truthfully he could not see anything worth boasting about.

However upon closer look he seen a car that might actually be worthy of that kind of attention. Mike looked at the car and then approached.

It was a red sports car with a shine on it that made everything else in the car park look like cheap trinkets. The car was a Ferrari 456. To be honest Mike was not at all into cars he didn't know much about them. He had no reason to but this one he could tell was quite a collectors car.

"What do you think Mikey" asked Derek to his younger companion as he opened it and got in the driver's seat. He opened it for everyone else to get in. Mike got in the back behind Derek and Bobby got in the front with Derek with Dimetri behind him.

Mike felt a little cramped in it, as with some sports cars it sacrificed it's space for its beauty. It wasn't uncomfortable though as it had large leather seats.

"I like it, it's really nice" said Mike in appreciation.

Derek looked at him with a fake look of mock on his face. "Come on Mikey, its "nice" is that all?" he asked as he looked in the mirror focusing on where he was going. The car was in full motion now and although it probably had a good speed to it Derek never got the chance to use it until much later.

"Yeah..." said Mike awaiting a response. It was like he had told Derek that he was the ugliest man he had ever seen.

Derek looked at Bobby and then said "I'm glad I have you guys to show the right level of appreciation". At this Dimetri and Bobby started laughing leaving Mike feeling a little odd with the situation. However before anything happened Dimetri tapped his side and then said "Were only having a laugh mate, you don't need to be so uptight ya know" he finished grinning.

Derek nodded at this and then said "Yeah, listen to Dimetri here because he knows all about that".

At this Dimetri laughed out loud and then tapped Derek on the back of the head and then sat back down on his seat quiet for a little while. Derek and Bobby talked about a few things of trivial concern like the big football game next week. Mike generally watched the world go by but also listened to his phone for the remainder of the trip.

Mike stirred awake as he felt a jolt from the vehicle came to a dead stop. Mike rubbed his eyes and then said "Where are we?" asked Mike to the others as they made their way out of the car. Derek slammed the door closed and then clicked the button to lock it.

"Were in the hillside next to the edge of the forest, were only about an hour from town in the car but I thought we could go for a run in the forest and then have something to eat then go back to town for some fun" said Derek to Mike and the others. He said it more to Mike though as Dimetri and Bobby seemed to know the plan now. However this seemed to be a smaller part of Derek's plan.

At the mention of the forest Mike shuddered and then shook his head. In his head he imagined a rumbling coming from the forest followed by a growling noise that came from the black wolf that had came to be known in his nightmares. He imagined it heading toward them and then attacking Bobby, Dimetri and Derek and then finally raping Mike with none of the wolves coming to the rescue.

"ike...ikey..." said a voice to Mike. Mike finally focused again on the trio and then looked at Derek's clicking his fingers. Mike homed in on it and then shook his head again.

"I'm...I'm alright, what is it?" he asked as he did not take his eyes off the forest. Bobby looked concerned while Dimetri tried to follow what he was looking at but he looked slightly concerned also.

"Well you're as white a sheet and you were saying something about the forest" said Derek as Mike looked around the area to take his eyes off the evil forest.

"What's up mate. Come on tell us, were all friends here" said Dimetri as if he were trying to make a joke but lacking the smile that usually accompanied one. Dimetri was being completely serious in this.

"I don't want to talk about it guys, I'm fine really" said Mike as Derek looked away and pulled his backpack out of the car and then shut the storage.

He put it on his back and then said "OK guys, me and Mikey will meet you at the point we talked about. We'll race" said Derek as he smiled evilly again igniting a competition with his comrades. They always did stuff like this but this was the first time they had divided it in two.

"Cool mate, we'll kick your asses and still have enough time to have something to eat before you two come out of the forest" said Dimetri as he and Bobby began running into the forest.

At this Mike looked at them leaving with a confused look, these guys were weird to say the least. It was actually quite scary. "So which way are we going?" asked Mike as he began to follow Derek. As they neared the forest again he struggled with himself again and stopped at the threshold of the trees. It was not dark at all in the forest but Mike felt it the most forbidding thing he had ever seen.

Derek noticed this and then looked at him with knowing eyes as he approached the younger man. "Mike, what's wrong. You haven't been the same guy I met just a few days ago. You seem to be...I dunno afraid. Even more scared than with Kevin" said Derek as he finished his scarily accurate picture of Mike's feelings.

Mike looked away from him but after a deep breath looked back and then with sorrowful eyes he said "Do you know everything that's in there Derek?" and then he waited for a response.

Derek looked at him a little confused but he took it seriously when he seen that Mike's face was not going to take no for an answer. "Well, squirrels, dear, owls and birds of all kinds" he said trying to get an inclination of what Mike was meaning. His face remained perfectly clear through it all.

Mike waited until Derek was finished before responding. As he was about to talk the memories of the three wolves came to the front of his mind. "Well, what would you say if I said something about Wolves?" asked Mike.

Derek seemed to trip over himself when Mike mentioned wolves. He seemed to be a little distracted as he thought of what to say but his eyes said that he was surprised to hear the words. "What do you mean Mikey, you have seen...a wolf in the forest...or wolves" he said as Mike had mentioned the plural form meaning more than one.

Mike shuddered again and then said "Yeah I...seen three of them". Mike looked up to the sky and then said "Yeah, I was almost raped by one...".

At this Derek nearly had a fit. His voice raised sharply and he said "What the fuck did you say" asked Derek. Something about him freaked Mike out and made him take a few steps back.

"Well, it was a huge black wolf and it was as savage as a rabid dog. Maybe it was but I was saved by another wolf. A silver one" said Mike as he remembered his wolf friend with great fondness.

Derek looked slightly lighter at the mention of this second wolf. "Seriously?" he asked.

"Seriously. The two wolves fought and the silver one had won. It was the most gentle wild animal I have ever seen and it totally made sure I was OK. I have seen it twice since then and it has sat with me and listened to me talk to it" he said as he fondly remembered spending time with his large wolf friend. It made him wonder where it had been the last night he was attacked.

Derek looked and waited for him to continue as he could almost sense there was more. "The second attack happened last night. I went to see if I can find the silver wolf again and boy did I get one. Pity it was the vicious one" he said as he shuddered and looked at the ground. Derek came and wrapped his arm around Mike's body and then supported him.

"It was then that I met...another wolf. This one was a smaller one than the other two with a dark brown coat. But when I say smaller, all of these wolves were giant. I mean like a head taller than me and their bodies were huge" he said. He remembered riding through the forest toward his home. He liked that feeling with the wind on his face. It felt like he was truly alive. "It was like something out of that retarded shitty twilight movie" said Mike making an angry face.

Derek couldn't help but laugh as everyone he knew hated the movies. That was yet one more thing that Derek had picked up on. "Huge that isn't normal for a wolf is it, they are usually not much bigger than dogs" he said. However Mike seen something in Derek's eyes. He could not place it but it looked like he had more to say but didn't

Before Mike could pick up on it Derek then said "I'm surprised you didn't tell anyone about this. But listen Mikey I promise you that today nobody and nothing will get you here" he reassured Mike that he wasn't going to let anything happen to him. He then put his hand on Mike's head and then began to rub his shoulder.

Mike felt a sudden shudder go up his spine as he felt the hand on his shoulder massaging him. It felt really good. Derek was not the type of person he expected to be good at it but he was indeed. "Ahhh...thats...good" he said in between mumbles.

At this He turned Mike's head around and then kissed him on the lips fully and roughly. He forced Mike's mouth to accept all he had to offer and Mike moaned into Derek's tongue. It felt too good to him.

"Derek...I..." he moaned through his lips. He felt Derek's hand come away from his shoulder and felt his crotch where his member was practically trying to escape from his pants. Mike loved that feeling but for some strange reason he felt it was going to go further this time.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, new chapter up again and what a chapter it was to write. It had quite a story behind it. I had to move house quite fast on account of my boiler breaking down and leaking some poisonous gas into the house. I was without my computer or the internet for a few weeks (Good few weeks). The good side about that is that I know fully what to do with the story now and even how many chapters it is going to be divided into.

You will probably have noticed that I have not put a lot of sex into the chapters, it is just simply due to the fact that I am not very good with writing sex scenes and I am still a relatively inexperienced writer. This is my first story I have done and hopefully it will not be my last.

Anyway same as usual any thoughts, concerns or questions then feel free to write to Kasaihowler .

And I have a special thanks to everyone who wrote to me about the story. It was very exciting and humbling to know that many people do enjoy the story. Thank you.

Mike moaned slightly louder as Derek's hand made its way down to his crotch on the inside of his pants. He did not know what Derek was doing to him right now but he did not want him to stop at all. He was simply enjoying getting lost in the passion he felt for the much taller, much hotter jock.

Derek's mouth came away from his and Mike let out a small whimper as he liked kissing on Derek. Derek looked into his eyes with his own and made Mike look at him in return as he worked Mike's dick that his hand had found its way into. Mike put his hand forward and felt Derek's chest. It was hard, harder than anybody's he had ever felt. Not that this would be hard but he didn't care. He felt his hand go up and down to the unmoving flesh.

Derek felt Mike's hand and with his other one and put it down a little further until it hit Derek's pair of jeans. Mike's hand fought with Derek's jeans to gain entry just as Derek's was doing. It was quite amazing that Derek had been able to get his hand in so easily when his jeans were much tighter. Although he was able to do so eventually and what the hell. Mike had known that Derek's dick was larger than his but this was something else it felt like a pole all hard and ready for action.

Mike began to rub it up and down and to this Derek made a strange half growl half moan noise and actually moved forward slightly each time Mike moved his hand as if he was trying to fuck. Mike then put his face to Derek's for a kiss. And Derek did not deny him. They kissed passionately for a few minutes just enjoying the feeling of each other's dicks getting stroked.

It was just then that a Derek broke all contact and then looking rather angry said "I think I'm gonna treat you Mikey" and then got onto his knees in front of Mike. At this Mike did not have a clue on what to do. He had enjoyed what they were doing before but was he ready for this thrill.

Mike and Derek pulled up their pants quite slowly. Each of them enjoying the thoughts of what they had just done. Mike had no idea that he was that good at giving head and Derek had acted like it was the best that he had had ever. Mike wondered if he had put Derek off a little with the way he had resisted a little during their encounter.

Mike turned to look at Derek who was now pulling up his zip. He noticed Mike looking at him and then smiled with that evil smile he usually did if he was thinking of Mike or thinking of something he probably shouldn't be doing. "Did you...Ummm...you know enjoy that?" asked Mike.

Derek left out a bark of laughter and then when his mirth had cleared muttered "Well if I had waited any longer to get you alone I think I would have done it in my boxers". Mike had not heard all of what he had said but picked out bits and pieces.

Mike looked at him with one eyebrow raised and his mouth at an awkward angle before stating "I don't speak mumble".

Derek watched Mike for a second his smile dropping and then said back "Yeah I did enjoy it Mikey, I wanted to milk it for everything it was worth". Derek picked up a small stone at his feet and threw it to see how far he could toss it. He went quite far into the distance quicker than Mike's eyes could follow.

"Nice throw and...thanks" answered Mike to the statement Derek had made. He then pulled his bag up to his shoulder and let it hang from one side. Derek did the same and then looking at each other. Mike with apprehension and Derek with a lot of excitement they headed toward the forest.

As they approached Mike stopped for a second and then took in a deep breath. Derek noticed his reaction and then whispered to him "I promise nothing will happen". At this they both headed in.

As they made their way through the forest Mike noted that Derek seemed to know where he was going. He owed it all down to different footprint markings, or so he had told Mike that they had made a couple of times and that they would follow during the competition. However like the sports car Mike was clueless in regards to such things and let Derek lead.

The walk, or run as they did sometimes was quite peaceful. The forest truly was a beautiful place and he could tell that Derek loved being in it as well.

"Yeah Mikey its true, me and the guys come in here sometimes just to run. Are you kidding me if you seen the amount of food and beer that Bobby and me can put away you would understand why we exercise a lot" said Derek as he stood on top of a log and then jumped down from it.

Mike went over the same log but with a little more care as he did not want to come down on his face. "I still can't believe how much you guys do in one day, let alone the entire week. Makes me feel like a slacker" giggled Mike to himself.

Derek noted a small opening in the forest that he wanted Mike to go through and pointed to it. It seemed to be brighter than the forest which indicated that it was out in day light.

Mike came out and was shocked to see that there was a large clear field similar to the one they had parked the car. Although this one had no such entrances for cars, only a large clearing with several rocks in it. Derek looked around and nodded proudly. "OK no sign of them being here. I think were the first" said Derek as they headed to sit down on the rocks for a few minutes.

Derek seemed to be OK from the workout but Mike was slightly drenched in sweat. It was obvious by now that he did not get out as much as he should. However he was not overweight or far or anything. He just did not have as much energy as the three jocks seemed to display.

Both teens sat down and dug out a couple of bottles of water from their bags. "Geez, I think this walk is going to kill me!" said Mike in a rather loud statement as he felt his fingers. His fingers looked slightly swollen from what he could see and his skin was a little red.

Derek turned to see what he had been looking at and then took a closer look at both sides of Mike's face for a second and then his fingers. "Yeah you do look a little strange but I don't think it's going to kill you" said Derek. He took Mike's hands and felt them.

"You should be fine after a couple of hours sleep when you get home" he stated as he raised to his feet.

"I wonder where those other two guys are. I thought they would have met us here?" said Mike as he looked around to see if he could see or hear them coming out of the forest. Derek also looked around but as he did something caught out of the corner of his eye.

He looked over and then seen a stick sticking up from the ground in a pile of mud. In the pile of mud was a crude drawing of two people and one of them sticking out his or her tongue. Also next to it was a note saying "See you at the finish line. Dimetri".

Mike picked up the stick and then whispered to himself "Dimetri is beginning to concern me" in a sarcastic tone. He had no idea that he had such a childish sense of humour. It was a little scary for Mike but it made him interesting to be around.

"I didn't notice this before. We should get a move on!" he said to Mike in a flat statement. "You OK for that Mikey boy?" asked Derek.

Mike took his eyes away from the drawing he thought was supposed to be Dimetri and Bobby judging by the expression on one of the figures. However it was hard to tell. Mike looked at the way they had come and the way they were going to make their way back. "Yeah I'll survive" sighed Mike as he began to move in the direction of the trees.

About ten minutes later when they were well and truly covered in brush Mike noticed that Derek was going slower than before. More than likely in an attempt to let him keep up and not be out of breath all the time. It was strange for him to see Derek purposely lose a competition. As far as he was aware he was one of the most competitive people he knew. It was something that he understood but didn't really share too much.

"Come on Mikey, I'm trying to let ya keep up but it's not easy. Part of me wants to run. A very big part" said Derek in a mock voice as made his steps go with exaggerated slowness. Mike laughed at this and then followed him but went faster so they would not be kept behind.

They were quiet for a couple of minutes as they moved quicker. Mike spent the time listening to the sounds around them, he was looking for something specific though. That being approaching foot sounds. He felt a little better having told Derek and not having him laugh in his face. He seemed to genuinely believe him.

It had only been this week since Derek had made the large bombshell that not only had he been watching the younger teen but also that he liked him. At first he thought that it might have been extremely awkward but as far as he could tell he had felt nothing like that. Sure he was a little jumpy at first but now he felt OK being with the three jocks. They had taken Mike for a day out and then they were going for something to eat together.

Mike was brought back to reality with Derek calling his name a little further up the path. He appeared to have fallen behind slightly in his day dreaming. "Hey get your little ass up here and take a look at this" he shouted to Mike.

Mike rushed toward him and then looked around to see if he could figure out why Derek had stopped. When Derek pointed toward the ground Mike's heart skipped a beat. Down on the ground was a wolf's paw print and it seemed to be fresh. Mike quickly got up and looked away from the paw print. Mike felt his heart beating at what must have been 100 beats per minute.

Derek quickly came over to him and wrapped his arms around them. Mike always liked this bit because of how warm the older teen was. "Mike, I promised you didn't I? I promised I wouldn't let anything happen didn't I?" he asked Mike.

Mike turned to look at him and then nodded. He searched his feelings about the paw print and wolves in general and in that instant he knew true fear. It was that fear which would have prevented him from coming in here if he were on his own. "Mike come on, let's go" said Derek as he led Mike away.

Mike looked as they left the part where they had seen the paw print and they continued down the path.

About a half hour later both Mike and Derek emerged back into the clearing where they had entered the woods. They had come out at a very different part from where they had went in and you could almost trace a route from where they had travelled.

"Hey guys, come on move it I'm growing old" said Dimetri as he and Bobby approached the two other teens. Derek put up his hand and waved to them.

Mike came out looking a little more repressed than he had been before and Bobby and Dimetri were quick to pick up on this.

"What happened in there?" asked Bobby concern on his face that was echoed on Dimetri also but he did not say anything on it.

Derek looked back and then said "It's nothing guys, Mikey boy is just feeling a little sick huh?".

It felt good to smile for Mike but he was not going to be quite himself until they got away from the forest. He did not want to step foot in it for ten years if he could help it. "Well it looks like someone didn't enjoy our little trip into the forest!" commented Dimetri to Mike trying to wind him up a little.

Mike smiled back to him and still smiling quite wide said "I did man, it was fine I just felt a little sick in there. I don't think I'm used to this like you guys are". Mike made a strange expression while looking at his body and then said "I need to get in shape".

Derek laughed and then all four of them went and sat in the car as soon as Derek opened it. "You just need to work out a little more. Your body isn't overweight or anything you just don't have total muscle definition like us bodybuilders do" he said making a muscle on his arm.

Dimetri took Mike's arm and then looked it and pretended to examine it before saying "Yeah Mate I dunno if you would qualify for lightweight or featherweight in boxing. Seriously have you even lifted anything other than a book?" he asked to Mike giving him back his arm with exaggerated slowness pretending to try to not break it.

Mike's eyes dropped and then he looked at Dimetri with fake hatred in his eyes. In a mock tone of anger he said "I shall wake you in your nightmares and then haunt you".

At this both Derek and Bobby began howling in laughter.

All four of them quickly finished eating and then headed back into town back along the road they had come. The trip did not seem to have taken as long this time but still Mike was quiet most of the way back although this time he was sit in the back with Bobby as Dimetri took the seat up front. He did not feel awkward with Bobby but he did not know how to talk to him since he was the member of the trio that he did not know the most.

Instead of going back into town the four teens took the car back to Derek's Father. His father seemed like a nice enough man from what he could see. The two of them looked quite alike it was scary but Mike liked Derek's dad and he even knew about Derek being gay.

From Derek's house they made their way back to the town to have some fun.

All through the rest of the afternoon and early evening the four of them had fun. They started at the arcade where they played a few games. They played a few shooting games with the large gun. Mike was the best at this with Bobby coming a close second. It made Mike think that he probably did some shooting or did in his past.

On a dare Dimetri and Mike even did a DDR dancing game to a Lady Gaga song. Mike did not recognize it but Mike was sure that they would not let him live it down. Dimetri was way better than him at this though and won the round.

When they had enough of the arcade they headed toward the mini soccer pitches. They did two on two matches with rotation on teams. Each of the three jocks had played before so it was a little unfair for Mike, or so he had thought until he played. While the three jocks were all good at running with the ball and were very coordinated, Mike was surprisingly good at being a goalkeeper and saving goals. Derek was the only other one who did this better than him. Mike did actually enjoy it. Perhaps he might try out if the school had a team.

From there at Mike's insistence they tried Mike's sport of tennis. Each of them played two on two and every time either Bobby, Dimetri or Derek would go with Mike they would win. They took it quite well but Dimetri could not help utter a cry of "Shit this game is fixed" when the racket he held flew out of his hand and nearly knocked Derek out. Derek had not been happy at this.

From the tennis courts the four teens made their way to a place where they usually ate. It was a little restaurant that they had been coming to for a little while. So much so that the employees, well most of them knew each of them by name and thought it strange when they came in with Mike. "Yeah Johnny the usual for the three of us, for my friend here..." said Derek as he looked at Mike and considered him for a second as the waiter stood over the four of them. "...What about a hamburger and fries and then we'll see what else he can eat" said Derek to the waiter.

The waiter named Johnny looked at Mike as if gauging if or not he could eat a meal the size of what Derek had ordered for him. "Coming right up guys, should be about five minutes. Drinks will be out sooner though" he said as he made his way back to the kitchen.

Mike looked about the restaurant and then took it in. It had a bright red design around it with shades of white and black also dotted around. However he paid it no mind. The tables and chairs looked quite comfy like you could sit next to someone and still feel like you were all alone except with those you chose to sit next to. Strangely he even thought that he had seen Amanda and her family, at another table. He couldn't tell. "This is quite a nice place. How long you guys been coming here?" asked Mike as he looked around the three of them.

Bobby was the first to answer this one. "Well Dimetri has been coming here for years with him living here longest. I've been coming here for about a year and Derek...Hmm maybe a bit longer" he said to Mike. "Its a good place and sometimes they even have all you can eat which is good news for guys our size" he smiled as he knew that Mike had watched them a few times.

"Yeah I know, don't remind me!" said Mike as he remembered how much they could eat in one go. If he ate that much he wouldn't have to eat for a month.

As Mike was lost in thought the food arrived and as Mike had known the three jocks ordered something different each but at the same time they each had a mountain to eat.

Once they had left the restaurant and paid the bill they each decided to go on their way home. Bobby and Dimetri made their own ways home on account of both of them living relatively near the town. Derek decided to take Mike home himself. Mike did not like being babied but he appreciated it. He was not sure but he thought that Derek understood his feelings a little better than he himself did sometimes. He wanted to make sure that Mike would not worry about anything they had seen today.

"Well, how was it?" asked Derek out of the blue as they walked along the side of the road, Mike in front and Derek at the back. Derek seemed to like looking at Mike's ass, or so he could feel at the back of his mind.

Mike turned back smiling and his face red and then said "Which part?" sarcastically. He heard Derek start laughing out loud before he said "The day has been great, the walk through the forest I did enjoy it even if...well you know. When we got back to town, that was awesome and dinner. Well let's just say I'm gonna put on a few sizes" said Mike pointing to his stomach.

Derek pulled him back slightly and then kissed him. Mike looked out the corner of his eye to see that nobody was looking. Mike was slightly red though, even more so than a second ago. "You'll still look great Mikey boy count on that. But...if it really bothers you than would you come running with me after school tomorrow?" asked Derek.

Mike studied him for a second while he tried to decide if Derek was serious or not. He knew that it was going to get slightly complicated since he had promised that he would spend a bit more time with Kyle tomorrow. He hadn't seen him all weekend and he wanted to see exactly what happened with Amanda and her father. Maybe he could make time for both.

"I can't say for sure Derek, I wanted to speak to Kyle tomorrow after school. It's just...well it's a long story but I'll see if I can" said Mike thinking of a way around it still.

Derek stopped him and then said "Cool, let me know OK it would be fun to run with someone else. Even if they can't keep up" he said as a joke toward Mike.

At the joke Mike began to feel a little hot under the collar and then smirked "Hey you won't be so fast when I'm not running through the forest and I'm not sick! He announced to the jock. Mike was confident that he could at least keep up with Derek. Well maybe as Derek looked quite fast in the forest even with all the logs and other things in it. He would hate to see what he would be like on open field. Maybe challenging him wasn't the smartest thing to have done.

"Well what about my other question. You still haven't answered me that one?" asked Derek sounding quite serious again. When Mike stared into his brown eyes he saw something he could not identify, perhaps a longing in them. Mike knew exactly what question he was meaning at.

Mike considered him for a very long moment, how could he say yes to Derek and yet he had not even said yes to his dearest friend so long ago. Would that make him a bad person. But on the other hand Kyle seemed to have no hard feelings, in fact he seemed happier than even now with Amanda. Mike on the other hand had no such happiness from such things these days. Maybe he should accept.

Mike finally looked up after a solid three minutes had passed where Derek had let him think it over without interrupting. Mike flashed a smile and then said to Derek "Yeah Derek, I will go out with you. I know I'm probably insane but..." he said as he seemed to be lost in his words. "...I like you a lot you know. I know we have only known each other for a little under a week but..." he was about to finish before Derek cut across him.

"I know Mikey boy, I feel the same way but as I said. I feel drawn to you" he said before pulling Mike closer and kissing him again. Mike felt his lips go warm followed by just about every other part of his body own as it went closer to Derek's. "I wanna spend more time with you during the week but don't worry I'm not gonna cramp your style" he said winking at him.

Mike was not sure how to take that but he didn't say a word about it. He remembered the words echoing in his head about Derek being "drawn" to him. He still didn't get it but it didn't bother him too much. He liked Derek as a person and he was comfortable with him now.

Mike then nodded to Derek and then said "I will run with you for a little while tomorrow, what time to you think" he asked the big jock as they broke apart. Mike needed to work his day around meeting all of his friends.

"Well I usually begin right after school, if you want to then I could maybe pull it back a bit if you want to meet your friend?" asked Derek as he checked his watch despite it only showing the time.

Mike thought about it for a minute and then decided to run with Derek after school. Just a little later than originally suggested. "Well what about we run at around 5 o' clock and then we can have something to eat together?" asked Mike to Derek.

Derek looked up to the sky pretending to think for a second before saying "count on it" and then smiled in his usual evil looking smile. Derek grabbed Mike again and then pulled him toward him. "You going to tell everyone about us, or would you prefer to keep it to yourself for a while?" he asked Mike.

Mike considered this for a second before finally making his mind up, "Yeah, I would prefer to keep it between us as well as Dimetri and Bobby if that's alright?" asked Mike. He was not worried about people knowing about himself and Derek but he didn't want Kyle to find out about it just yet. On the other hand he was a little worried about what Kyle might think, but he needed to know.

"That's perfectly fine Mikey boy. Don't worry about it" he said as he kissed Mike's neck again, almost making his knees buckle from under him. He seemed to know that Mike liked this. "We should get you home Mikey boy" said Derek as he kissed him one last time.

About ten minutes later they reached Mike's front garden where they stopped. Derek stopped a second before Mike which in turn made Mike turn to look back at him for a second. "You not coming in?" asked Mike to his new boyfriend. The word still made a knot in his stomach.

Derek shook his head and then with a flash of a smile, a nice one for a change Derek answered "Nope, not tonight Mikey boy. I got to get home and get some things packed for tomorrow" he announced.

Mike understood perfectly what Derek meant, they were going out now but they still needed time to themselves. Instead of saying anything in protest Mike simply smiled back and then said "Good night my...boyfriend" he said still feeling a little strange saying it. Mike stepped inside the gate and then went into the house through the front door. Mike could not resist looking out the window at his new boyfriend. For some reason Derek was still there looking back at him, as if he knew that Mike would look out.

After a few moments Derek turned and left from Mike's line of sight. Mike was sure that Derek's home was not too far away and he was not worried about him in the slightest as he was a big enough man to be able to defend himself.

Mike's Mother and Father were both in for a change although Mike did not talk with either of them for too long. He was too preoccupied with everything that had happened that day. From the trip into the woods to dinner together. It had been an amazing day, the best one Mike had in a while.

Mike quickly got into the shower to make himself a bit more tired. It was now around 10 o'clock and Mike needed to get some sleep for the day ahead tomorrow. He couldn't wait to speak to Kyle about everything as well as to spend more time with Derek. It was going to be a good day, at least he hopes so.

The next morning Mike was up by crack of dawn. His body seemed to be more alive with energy at the thought of going into school today, it was strange but he didn't feel as excited last week when the semester began. He quickly got up, got dressed and then got some breakfast.

As he sat down to make sure all his items were in his bag his Mother walked into the kitchen and nearly had a heart attack when she noticed him. "Michael, you're up, I didn't know it was a blue moon out there" she said pretending to look out the window.

Mike smiled at her in a smile that Derek might have used and then finished putting things into his bag. As he got to his feet he slung it over his shoulder. "Well it's a school day I can't be a slacked all my life" he shrugged his shoulder trying to get around the real reason he was up. His mother seemed to have noticed this.

"I see, well your Father should be home tonight thank goodness. I get bored sitting here alone when he is out and you're at school" she said absent mindly into the air. She then came back Earth when she seen that Mike was looking at her. She then hugged him and then said "I should probably get a few more female friends. On the plus side you look a lot happier this week. I'm glad" she wiped his T-shirt down to make sure there was nothing on it.

"OK thanks Mom I'm gonna get to school" he stated as he began walking out the room. He made sure he had everything before he went his wallet, keys, pass and his bag of course. Finally he went out the door and made his way to school.

It was a good thing he left earlier because he had decided to walk around the longer way to school in order to avoid going into the forest. Although he had been in it the last weekend he was still not going in it again. He could not stomach the fear and it clutched to him every time he thought of it.

When Mike got in the front door he immediately looked around for Kyle. He did not spot him at first but after a few minutes he seen him chatting with Amanda. Both of them looked like they were having quite a deep discussion about something. He was not close enough to them that he could hear it. However as soon as he was close enough Kyle turned to Mike and smiled at him. Amanda turned away from them both for a second before leaving.

At this Kyle looked a little uneasy and then whispered to Mike and said "Don't take it personally Mikey, her father is making it hell for her and me to be together. He...expects certain things" he finished also looking very uneasy. Perhaps even more so than a few moments ago.

Mike was glad to see his friend but he could not think of what to say to make him feel better about their predicament. "Well it's good to see you. How was your weekend?" asked Kyle to his friend.

Mike thought about what to say and how to say it, he wasn't sure about how much to tell Kyle or even worse how to tell that he and Derek were now going out. "Well the weekend was...different I'll say that much. You see on Saturday Derek's friend Dimetri came down and I helped him with a few things on the computer" he said almost taking pride in that. Mike had a bit of an ego trip when it came to his know how on a computer.

"No way, you serious?" asked Kyle with a large grin on his face. Mike had missed that during the weekend, he was glad to see it again. "Go on!" said Kyle.

Mike continued with his narrative with "Yeah, it went OK I think. Then Sunday came, they invited me down to spend Sunday with them...and I did" he took a short pause as Kyle's face became more unbelievable. "Well on Sunday we went for a hike on the woods, then we..." said Mike but before he could continue Kyle interrupted him.

His face took on a look of extreme curiosity as passersby stared at him. He usually never displayed a face like this. "The woods...the same words you got attacked in. That's not really the smartest thing to do Mike" chastised Kyle.

Mike was shocked that Kyle had criticized him like this in front of the whole school. "Well...nothing happened. We just had run in it and then came back out. We then went into town for a bit of fun like tennis and stuff like that and then we had something to eat" finished Mike before Kyle could butt in again. "It was actually quite fun you know. Derek and his buddies aren't that bad. At least I don't think so" said Mike feeling slightly sheepish.

Kyle looked at him with concern on his face at Mike but relented and then said "Well it sounds like your weekend was better than mine" said Kyle staring at the other teens walking by and hurrying to class. As he did Kyle came back to his senses and then turned to Mike and then said "I'll see you a bit later on. You can tell me about it" he asked as more of a statement than a question.

Mike smiled to himself slightly at what Kyle had said. It sounded like his best friend actually understood at him hanging around with the jocks and going out with them at the weekend. He didn't think that Kyle would have said anything too bad, he was too good a friend. He did however worry about how he might have taken it knowing how Kyle felt about them. He had assumed for a very long time that Derek had been the one who was bullying Mike, and now that he knew otherwise it was going to be hard to change his view of the jocks.

Mike went to his locker and then swiping his card in the lock system and then got his books that he would need for the day. He silently went to class, his thoughts set for the day. It was completely different from last week when his mind had been all over the place.

The day went in quite fast for Mike. He aced his subjects mostly except for PE since it happened to be dodge ball and although he was good at dodging he was not good at actually throwing the ball. Kevin thought it might have been funny to throw a ball at Mike's back when Mike was trying to throw a ball and hit someone else. Mike's back hurt for a while after that.

Finally the bell rang for the end of the last period. Mike packed his books up and packed them into his bag before heading out of the building. Mike passed quite a few people he knew. Nobody really noticed him picked on him either. He made his way outside and set his eyes on Kyle and Amanda. Amanda seemed to have picked up a little since earlier.

"Hey guys, how's things going?" asked Mike as he stopped before the couple.

Kyle didn't notice Mike at first as he was busy yawning his head off that he never even heard Mike. He put his hand away from his face and then did a fist with Mike. "Hey Mikey, how was the day for you?" he asked Mike.

Mike went through the day in a brief description of what happened, from his maths test to the slaughter he had at PE. It was a humbling exercise for Mike as he knew that he was bad at dodge ball. However he was not going to let it get in his way. He was in too good a mood for that.

"How were things for you two today" he asked both of them looking from one to the other. Amanda was the one who answered first.

"My day was fine, the math test was easy. It was the one in chemistry that made me stumble" said Amanda as she pulled out a book from her bag to show Mike what she meant. Mike studied it and found why she struggled. Mike did also. "Other than that it was fine" she said putting it back.

"Yeah ditto on that, were just waiting on Amanda's Father he is picking us up" said Kyle. He could sense that Mike was going to ask about it and he was correct.

"Wasn't he causing trouble for you Amanda?" asked Mike to them both waiting for one of them to answer him. He had never actually seen Amanda's father but he had met her Mother and she did seem like a nice enough person, if a little scatter brained.

"Yeah..." said Amanda as she looked at the ground looking a little subdued. She was clearly worried or upset about something.

Kyle was the one who filled in the blanks for him. They waited until most of the people were out of ear shot before Mike heard Kyle's explanation.

"Well...you see Amanda's parents are divorced now and her Mother has full custody but you see her Father is a very powerful businessman and he likes to throw his money around" he said as Mike listened quite eagerly. As they listened Amanda put her hands on her face as Kyle put his hands around her. "He wants to have a relationship with Amanda and normally she would have said no...but the thing is that he could do something to her Mom and she knows that" said Kyle.

"That's why were waiting here...I won't be able to come to see you today man" he said as his eyes betrayed his sorry he actually was. It pained Mike to see either of them like this as both he and Amanda had been good friends to Mike.

"It's alright don't worry about me" said Mike as they heard a rather loud car coming toward the school car park. They had moved there while they had been walking. The car was a limo, the nicest one that Mike had ever seen. Amanda and Kyle both looked annoyed, Amanda more so but they quickly were able to hide it.

A figure got out the car as it stopped. Mike guessed that it was Amanda's Father. The man was incredibly tall, almost 6'10. It was a wonder he could fit in the car. He had bulging muscles that lay beneath his suit of black that he wore. He seemed to unnerve Mike. He had piercing blue eyes and very short black hair.

"Amanda, it's good to see that you decided to come to my house for dinner. And Kyle, you as well this is certainly a treat" he said as he hugged Amanda and shook Kyle's hand. Amanda looked annoyed when he could not see her face but when they were face to face she remained impassive as normal. Kyle smiled a little if only to be polite to her Father.

When he nudged both of them into the limo he set his eyes on Mike. Mike did not know what to say but was about to walk home to get away from the man. "What's your name son?" asked the man.

Mike turned back to him as a chill crept up his spine. He extended a hand as the man did the same and then said "I'm Michael, or Mike for short" he replied to the man's question. It was more out of fear than anything as the man could more than likely crush him like a grape.

The man's grip was tight but not so much so that it would crush his hand. The one thing that Mike noticed was that the man's hand was cool to the touch. "Your Amanda and Kyle's friend Mike, it's good to meet you in person. Amanda talks about how you help her through Biology all the time" he said as he let go of Mike's hand. "I'm Giovanni Granger, Amanda's Father. It's good to meet you and I look forward to seeing you around" he said as he turned to leave and then gave Mike a rather creepy looking smile.

Mike simply put his hand up to say goodbye and then said to himself "Good meeting you too!" and then turned to leave as the limo roared to life. It appeared that once again he would not be able to speak to Kyle. The man seemed nice enough but he knew never to judge something by appearance. How could Amanda be so nice having been Mr. Granger's Daughter.

On the way home Mike looked at the path the whole way. He did not go through the forest for fear of running into any of the wolves again. As much as he liked the silver wolf and as much as he admired the one that had saved him the last time, his common sense was now his ruling factor and he was not going to go anywhere near the forest as long as he lived.

Where the fuck could the wolves have come from, the three of them. They did not live there long. Someone would have spotted them by now and captured them, or there would have been more attacks or deaths like his but when he had checked the newspaper it had not said anything. He was at a standstill for information.

Mike finally got home and once again found his house empty again. He wondered if his Mother was at work or simply out getting some shopping. It did not matter too much he was going out running with Derek today. He wondered how that would go, he could not wait to see Derek in his running gear. The guy was hot as fuck most times and this would be even hotter.

Mike grabbed his running pants and then got into another T-Shirt and then went down the stairs to grab his running shoes. The weather was quite right for running, sunny but with a bit of a breeze. Mike quickly grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and then took a large gulp of it.

While Mike was taking a drink he heard a knock at the door that made him almost swallow the whole bottle. He quickly coughed a few times and then put the bottle on the table before going sitting heading to the door.

When he opened it his heart skipped a beat and he beheld Derek. Derek was wearing a pair of white shorts that showed off his package very nicely to those who knew where to look. He was wearing a black rock T-Shirt with a man with his two middle fingers up and thumbs up on the other hand. He looked hot to Mike.

"Umm...Hey" was all that Mike could mutter when he checked his new...boyfriend over. That word was still hard to get used to.

"Hey Mikey boy, you gonna invite me in or am I going to have to kiss you for it?" he asked to Mike. Mike was knocked back to reality by this but gestured with his hand that Derek should go past him into the house.

When they were inside Mike closed the door and then the moment he turned around Derek had him in his arms and was pinning him against his body. In an instant Mike felt his mouth getting invaded by Derek's tongue and as usual he was powerless to resist. Mike tried to fight back against it but he was too small for that. He just went along for the ride and enjoyed it as best he could.

Derek finally broke the kiss and walked a few steps away from Mike looking a little sheepish with himself as he did his almost signature evil smile. "Sorry Mikey...you...you make me lose control" he said with a smile to Mike.

Mike smiled back and then said "If your body is as hot as that all the time then your forgiven" he finished. Mike went up to Derek and they kissed a little more gentle that Derek would have liked for a minute or so. Mike listened to anyone coming in. This was the last thing that he wanted his Mother or Father to see.

Mike and Derek stopped kissing and Mike noticed what Derek was wearing. "Well you look good in those clothes, they suit you more than your usual pants do, the ones you were to school" he said to Derek. He did not mean this as a flirty remark but like with half the things that Mike said Derek took them like that.

"Sorry no can do Mike boy. I can't wear this shit all the time else I would" he said as he winked at Mike. Mike felt himself getting hot slightly in his cheeks. Mike offered Derek a bottle of water from the fridge and when Derek took it both of them went out the door and off to start their run.

As they walked to where they would begin Mike asked "So, how often do you run and where do you go?". He was more curious than anything but he did want to know where they would be running to and how often they might be doing it.

"Well I like to run once, maybe twice a week. Time permitting of course but sometimes football or basketball call me away" he said as he took another sip of his water bottle. "I usually start near the school football fields and then end at my house on the other side of the forest. Is that OK with you Mikey?" he asked Mike. Mike knew why he was asking but in truth Mike felt safe with Derek and he knew that Derek would help him overcome his fears, if he had the courage to do so himself.

Mike thought about it for a good minute before answering and Derek gave him the time to consider it. "Mikey, I won't force you to come into the forest but believe me nothing will get you. Not any wild animals and not these wolves you keep talking about" he said. He did not mock Mike but he confidence seemed to roll over into Mike as he said it.

Mike thought for a minute more and then finally came to a choice. "Alright then I'll run with you the full way" he made up his mind, and in doing so he breathed a sigh of relief.

Derek let out a small breath as well and then smiled at Mike before saying "Thanks Mikey, I'll make it worth your while tonight wait and see" he said.

At this both he and Mike began running toward the fields in the school. At first it was a gentle run, nothing more than a simple jog. However this did not last as they both started getting faster, starting with Derek and following suit with Mike and then both of them were running at full speed. This meant for Mike being tired again before long. Derek was off like a train with his stamina and speed. It was like watching poetry in motion for Mike watching his boyfriend run.

Finally both of them arrived at the school and then sat down for a few minutes to regain their strength. Mike felt like he had already ran a marathon and they still actually had to run. "Wow, how do you do this all the time?" asked Mike as he drunk from his bottle.

Derek didn't answer at first but seemed to be finding a way to dodge the question. However in the end he simply said "I'm just more naturally fit than you are Mikey. Don't take that personally that's just how it is. You spend more time studying and shit and your smarter than me because of it" he said as he pondered something. "What's the square root of 400 huh?" he asked Mike.

Mike immediately responded with "20" without even thinking and when he did answer he thought about what Derek had said and realised that it was true. "I see what you mean" he said before looking at a small rock he had found on the ground. "That doesn't mean I'm not going to try and get more stamina and get more fit" he said as he got off the ground and demanded to Derek "Come on my lady, let's start this run and I'll kick your ass".

Derek seemed to like this spark of competition from Mike and then said "Your on, little man, I'll leave you sitting on a rock twiddling your thumbs".

Mike stood up and then said "Let's move then" and with that both of them went running.

As they ran for about ten minutes both of them were panting slightly, Mike more so than Derek. They ran through town from the school until they arrived at the forest again. This time it was a different part than Mike would normally go into. Mike could not help but silently hope that nothing would go wrong today. He wanted a normal day with his boyfriend.

As they went further and further in Mike smelled the difference in the air, it was almost like a different world in here with the lighting, the smells and the sounds. Mike liked it, it felt refreshing.

They ran for over a half hour until they began to slow down. In that time Mike had began to get a sore stomach. At first he thought it might have been a stitch but as the pain spread to one of his arms and then began to give him a sore head he knew that something more must be wrong. Maybe he was coming down with a fever. It happened the other day also but had been gone by night time.

"You OK Mikey boy you don't look so good?" said Derek as they sat down on a small pile of rocks in the clearing. He was now concerned about it. Perhaps Mike was allergic to something in the forest or perhaps he was coming down with something. "I'm sorry man, I wouldn't have brought you out if I had known you were sick" said Derek roughly.

Mike laughed a little and then said "It's strange, I felt fine until we came in here. I think there is something wrong with me but it's not your fault" he said as he got to his feet. Slowly he gestured to Derek and they began walking back toward Mike's house in order to get Mike to lie down for a while.

Both of them walked for a couple of minutes with Mike occasionally being supported by Derek but mostly walking by himself. He looked a little red and was a little sweaty but he was breathing just fine now. Derek still took it quite serious though as any boyfriend would.

Mike stopped for a second to tie his shoe laces which had come undone. However as he got up for a second and looked at Derek. Derek himself was looking around with an angry scowl on his face which meant that something was wrong. "Derek, what's wrong with you. You look like you seen..." he was interrupted as Derek covered his mouth and then continued looking around.

Finally he turned to a specific spot in the trees and then began walking backwards with Mike as he grabbed his hand. Mike began to feel very afraid as he knew what was going to come out.

As Mike predicted something did come out of the woods. Like a black shadow coming from the dark, the black wolf that he hated and feared came before them. Mike's heart must have stopped beating because he could not feel it anymore. "God, no..." he said as he and Derek continued backing away.

As they did the roaring sound got louder as the paw prints of the wolf got closer to them. It was obvious what the wolf wanted to do to Mike, but what would it do to Derek. Would it rape him or simply kill him. He did not know but he didn't want to see it. "Run Derek, it doesn't want you. It wants me. If it does maybe you can escape" said Mike to Derek, whispering. Although it was obvious from its snarl that the wolf could still hear them.

"No way Mikey, your my boyfriend and I'll defend you to my dying breath" said Derek through clenched teeth and a snarl that could unnerve a bull. Derek let Mike's hand go and then nudged him backwards. Mike did not know what to do now. Derek was going to get himself killed. "Noooo...Derek don't" he said as he was about to grab his boyfriend's arm. However as he did Derek threw him back, a little less gentle than he might have meant but Mike nearly shit himself when he seen Derek's eyes.

As he turned they had turned from his nice usual brown eyes to turn to a glowing blue color. What the fuck. As Derek was about ten feet from the wolf he said "You are going to pay for fucking with my boyfriend and when I'm done with you I'll kill you" he said making the threat very clear.

Mike backed away even more from the two of them. The Black wolf did not look intimidated but paid more attention to Derek now. Mike could still hear a clear low growl in the black wolf's chest.

Derek began to shake a little, his whole body seemed to tremble as if in response to something. When Mike squinted his eyes as he seen that hair was beginning to grow on Derek's body. Every part of his body began to grow a gray looking silver hair. Mike's eyes widened at this but that was not the strangest part of what was happening.

Derek's body began to also change shape. He started by going onto his hands and knees, his mouth grew outward and began to reveal two lines of sharp pointed teeth that were snow white in color. His ears drew back slightly until they were absolutely pointed in design. His arms and legs quickly turned into a different shape, and his hands and feet turned into paws. The paws were massive to Mike. Almost as large as his hands.

Derek also grew a fail from the back of his pelvis region. The tail was long and furry just like the rest of his body.

Derek had become a wolf, a real living wolf. Mike's breathing became erratic as Mike took two large breaths. He did not know what he was seeing. Derek was the silver wolf, his silver wolf.

Mike felt behind him so that he could move away very slowly. He knew that a fight was coming and he wanted no part of it. He felt himself go back a few steps but as two large growls echoed through the forest he stopped and had to turn and look.

Derek, as he knew it was now leapt off the mark and quickly took a bite out of the large wolf. The other wolf whined slightly but then bit into Derek's neck. The black wolf must have had the stronger bite as Derek let go and whined now and then leapt back slightly.

Both wolves circled very slightly and continued growling, making their stances very much known.

Mike used this time to get behind a tree, not that it would protect him but he was not going to make himself so obvious to either of the...wolves he wondered if that was the right word.

The black wolf now took a bite toward Derek and as Derek tried to get out the way his hind leg was caught in the monster wolf's bite. The wolf lifted Derek from the ground and then hurled him into a tree. It was hard for Mike to watch, as Derek was heavy enough. He did not know how the creature did it.

Derek got up but Mike could see a bit of blood on his back through his usually silver skin. He looked at the tree and seen a bit of large wood sticking out. It had obviously impaled him slightly.

He did not however back down and got in front of Mike to protect him. Was Derek still in there, or was he an animal now. The black wolf charged toward Derek but Derek was faster this time and leapt out the way before grabbing the black wolf by the tail and sending him sprawling into the dirt on the ground. He could see brown on the wolf's black coat but it was less obvious.

The black wolf got up and snarled at Derek. Derek replied in kind with a larger snarl which seemed to shake the black wolf a little. However it also did something else as well.

The black wolf focused it's gaze, not in Derek in his wolf self but on Mike.

Derek seemed to notice this also but he was not fast enough. The black wolf had leapt toward Mike and was intending on ripping his throat out for even being in the area.

This was something that Derek was not going to allow. Derek ran as fast as he could and jumped in between his boyfriend and wolf rival and took the large teeth meant for Mike's human skin.

The sickening crunch that could be heard from Derek's stomach was unsettling. It went by so fast that Mike did not have time to even see it fully. The black wolf had jumped for him and Derek had intercepted it and instead got his stomach torn slightly. When Derek landed he looked in bad shape. He was bleeding much heavier now and was breathing quite heavy.

The wolf now growling in his chest again slowly approached Mike and Derek. Mike went between the two wolves and was determined to protect his helpless boyfriend. Derek had tried to save him and now he was hurt because of it. If he did not get medical help he was going to die.

The wolf did not look concerned by Mike, on the contrary he looked smug in his wolfish features. Mike wanted to punch him in the face but thought better of it.

The snarling seemed to be getting louder as the wolf stopped advancing toward the two of them and the black wolf looked around. It finally settled on Mike again, or so he thought. It was actually looking behind both of them at something in the forest.

Two distinct sets of growling could be heard behind Mike and Derek. He also began to hear footsteps coming toward them from the other direction.

When the footsteps came close enough Mike finally set eyes on what was making them. When he beheld what it was Mike's heart nearly stopped beating.

The other black wolf's growls intensified at the new arrivals. Coming toward them was two new wolves.

Mike was familiar with the first one that was coming. He had met it in the forest when he had been attacked for the second time by the black wolf. It was the dark brown wolf that he had met before with the green eyes. It was much smaller than its companion that had came with it.

The forth wolf in the area was much bigger than the other one and a little bigger than Derek. It was nearly the size of the black one. It had a very dark gray fur to it which was a little shaggier than Derek or the other one. It had gleaming white teeth like most of the others though with a larger muzzle. It also had chocolate brown eyes as well as a white mark on his forehead.

Mike was not sure if the wolves were male or female but they seemed to be aggressive toward the black wolf.

The black wolf looked a little uneasy now following the arrival of the two new wolves. It had lost to one of them before and facing two was clearly not on the agenda. It soon began to back off slightly a bit at a time.

The wolf eventually snarled slightly and then turned and ran into the forest. It might not have been able to face three wolves but it seemed to have done enough damage to Derek.

Mike took his eyes off the fight as his heart finally stopped hammering like a jackhammer. He concentrated his attention on Derek who was breathing a little more normal now.

When he focused on him he noticed that while the blood mark on his fur remained he no longer bore any signs of the wound that had inflicted him a few minutes ago. As for the mark on his stomach some blood remained from it but the mark had already closed and was healing nicely. It looked like the scar covering it was days, almost a few weeks old.

Mike could not believe what he was seeing. Derek seemed to have healed faster than anything he had ever seen. What was going on?

Derek got up and then stood up to his full height. He seemed to be alright now from what Mike could tell.

He raised his muzzle and then began to sniff Mike a little, he sniffed his neck and his head and some of his body before Mike pushed him away with his hand rather viciously. It was that fast that Derek growled very slightly. Not in an angry way but in a more pissed off manner.

"Derek...I...what are you?" he asked as fear began to grip at him again. Fear from the attack, fear of what he had now seen and fear of what it meant. His boyfriend was a wolf.

Mike turned and began to run back to the town or the school. He did not care which but he was not going to stay in the forest anymore and he would be damned if he was ever going to go into the forest again. This time he had seen too much. This time he had seen something he knew he was not meant to see. Something that nobody was meant to see.

His boyfriend, Derek Bradshaw was a wolf shape shifter.


	6. Chapter 6

Mike kept on running through the forest heading for an unknown destination. He did not care where it came out just as long as he could get away from the three wolves in the forest, or four if he counted the black one. He did not truthfully know which one scared him now, Derek and his two companions or the devil who had tried to attack and rape him before.

Mike's chest hurt, his heart was throbbing and his feet felt ready to fall off. He had been running now for over fifteen minutes and he wasn't even sure if he was running in a straight line or zigzag. It didn't matter to him though.

Mike fell over a small branch protruding from ground and tripped and landed on the ground. His shirt ended up all muck and his running pants, forget about it. They would never get clean ever again.

Mike got up after a few seconds but his muscles felt so weak. After running all day, getting scared half to death and then running at light speed through the forest had left his body running on empty. He did not even have his bottle of water anymore and he did not think there was even a small lake nearby. That didn't matter however and soon enough he was off running again.

Mike listened out for any breathing in the forest around him. His speed changed from faster to slower to faster again shifting at various intervals. He kept his concentration on where he was going but his fear of hearing the footsteps or the panting, or even the snarls of a moving wolf kept him aware.

Mike did not stop until he reached exit of the forest.

Around 45 minutes later after departing the area he finally arrived on the outside of the forest. When he looked around he seen that it had gotten darker since he had went in and even since he had noticed. He stopped for around five minutes to catch his breath and sit down at the side of the road. This part of the forest seemed to have led him out to next to the road. It looked like the one that Derek had taken them up when they had went for the trip in the car.

Mike scoffed at himself for even thinking that Derek was that good with direction. No wonder he knew the forest so well. He probably spent all his time in there.

Mike got to his feet and cast his boyfriend situation out of his head and concentrated on getting home. He knew the road to take and he knew it would not take too long to get home. He started on his way and before long he was on his way.

As Mike travelled on the road, his whole body trembled. What had he seen, he did not want to think about it but his mind was never far from going back to that encounter.

Finally Mike got into the street that led to his house. He slowly walked into the house as soon as he got to it. He seen that the door was still locked, which meant that his parents were still out. Strange for that to happen so late. Maybe they went out for a while together. It did not matter at least they would not be asking questions about the mess of him, or why he looked like he had been scared half to death.

Mike went up the stairs after depositing his clothes into the washing machine and then putting it on for a load of washing. He slowly made his way to the shower where he could try and calm his thoughts. However nothing could change the fact that his life had now changed in a way forever.

The silver wolf tore yet another smaller tree down with his large silver gleaming teeth. It landed with a large crash and sent dirt flying into the air. The other two wolves watched it come down as they moved out the way of it. The smaller wolf of the group sat on its haunches and then made a whining noise. As it did it slowly began to revert back to something else. The smaller wolf began to stand up on its hind legs and the hair began to revert into its body. It's hair stayed as it's normal shape and then the human features began to show again. Smaller, rounded ears, human eyes, a normal mouth and nose as well as a human body shape.

When the transformation was finished there stood the shape of Dimetri. His eye color had turned back from green as a wolf to gray again. Dimetri pulled out a pair of large shorts from the bag a little bit away from the clearing. He had ones for all of them.

The larger of the three wolves shifted also, the large gray wolf shifted back to a human. This time it shifted into Bobby. He adjusted his eyes back from their brown shape to his usual green. He too put on a pair of shorts and then sat next to Dimetri. "Come on Derek, shift back nothing is going to bring him back until we tell him everything" said Dimetri to his older friend.

Derek looked at Dimetri with his blue wolf eyes and then snarled at him. However other than that Derek sat down and then looked at the ground with a sniff in his nose. He felt cold and sad inside despite his much higher body temperature. How could he have let this happen. His own boyfriend had ran away from him, looked at him like he was a monster and then even asked him _What are you?_ The words kept on ringing in his head until he let out a loud howl into the darkening sky.

When he was done he let the sadness run itself through itself until he felt his body begin to change back to its other shape. When he was done Derek sat on the ground being watched by his two best friends in the whole world. He got to his feet slowly and then got a pair of shorts from Dimetri, one of his size. He then sat down on a log and put his head into his hands.

"I am going to kill that fucker the next time we meet, he has cost me my boyfriend" he said as he punched the tree next to him and left a large dent in it. Both Dimetri and Bobby looked at each other. However as much as Derek wanted to blame the black wolf he couldn't do it altogether. He had a good few days to tell Mike, he should have done it before asking him out. He didn't, and that was his own fault.

Dimetri definitely knew this but he didn't voice it to Derek, he was beating himself up enough for this. Instead he pointed out something else.

"Who is that fucker?" asked Dimetri to Bobby more but included Derek in it also.

Nobody answered right away as Bobby sat with his thumb digging into the log they were sitting on. However he then said "I don't know, I couldn't detect his scent so if he is human, like I think he is then I can't tell which human he is!" he finished on a sour note.

At this Derek got up and then looked at both his pack mates before looking at the sky. "There can't be too many of the wolves in town. We are too little as we speak for someone to come barging into our territory" said Derek as he began thinking about what they knew about their own species. There weren't a lot of wolves to speak of and this attack was unusual. Most wolves were peaceful.

"Well regardless, we need to keep our eyes peeled and our noses to the ground. We have his scent and if a human matches it, we kill him" said Bobby as he made a motion of cracking someone's neck.

Normally Dimetri would have stopped Bobby from saying stuff like that but in this occasion he didn't say anything especially with how Derek was feeling. He was their pack leader after all, stronger than Dimetri and faster than Bobby it made him the perfect choice.

"I agree, I will kill that little fucker before he hurts Mike. I don't even know if he wants to know me anymore but I'll be damned if I'm going to let him get raped by this son of a bitch" he said with such venom in his words which meant that he would if he could.

Bobby stretched and then said "I don't know about you guys but I'm starving" and then got to his feet and awaited their transformation back into wolves. They would need the speed of four legs to get back to town fast enough. Soon enough Bobby shifted back into his furry self.

Dimetri followed likewise and then Derek brought up the rear. Once they were all shifted into wolves they began running through the woods. It was quite easy for wolves to know where they were going. Their scent and clockwork like senses gave them almost like an inbuilt compass. It was quite handy especially if they travelled outside their own territory.

Derek was not sure what was going to happen for the rest of the week at school but he knew that he could not let Mike get away from him. Somehow he had to make his boyfriend listen to him. He had to make him understand that he didn't mean to harm him in any way and that he was only protecting him. He just hoped that he would understand.

However as Tuesday came and went Mike was nowhere to be seen at school. Derek had looked out for him all day today and had even been put out at dodge ball third. Something that had never happened, it left everyone speechless.

He had looked out for him in the lunch hall but still nothing. He didn't see him eating with his friend Kyle and when Derek had asked Kyle about Mike's whereabouts Kyle had answered that he didn't know. Derek didn't think that Kyle would lie to him like that.

His girlfriend Amanda on the other hand looked at him like he had the plague though which was strange for a girl that could wear that size of earrings.

When school was over for the day Derek had an overwhelming urge to visit Mike at his home to see if he was there. He decided against it however, if Mike was going through something he would need at least a few days to a week before Derek could visit him. If Derek visited too soon he would destroy any chance of friendship, or by a bigger stretch a continued relationship. Derek was not wanting that to happen more than anything in the world.

Derek made his way home with Dimetri while the two of them talked. Bobby was going boxing with his Father that night but he wished Derek luck and to call him if anything happened with their black wolf friend.

Derek had agreed with that, it was a very strong wolf considering that it took three wolves to frighten him away. It was lucky that it did not have a pack nearby to help.

"So what's going through your mind mate?" asked Dimetri to his best friend. Derek did not answer right away, he might as well have had his head up his ass for all the things he had said today.

"I don't know man, Mikey boy is like...I don't know I have never felt like this with anyone and it feels like now it's been taken away" he said as he picked up a leaf and crushed it in his fingers. He could have probably crushed a log with his bare arms with his mood but that might have looked a little out of place with humans close by.

"I know how you feel mate, he is a nice enough guy and you smile quite a lot when you think about him" said Dimetri as he felt Derek's pain. He then continued by nudging Derek a little on the arm to try and cheer him up. "I still can't believe you thought I was into him!" he said while smiling in his goofy smile.

Derek did not budge on the joke and his face remained as gloomy as it had since Monday. "Well you have to admit how it looked to me. I honestly thought you wanted him?" said Derek.

At this Dimetri let out with a bark of laughter at the thought. "Hey mate, I'm on the level with this one. I don't have that kind of interest in him. Best thing he does for me is shows me how to work a computer" he added through a burst of laughter.

Derek let out a small smile but let it fade before saying "Well man, I need to get home and see what my Dad thinks of the wolf sighting" he finished. He began walking from the split from Dimetri as his house was the opposite way.

"Yeah mate, you go do that. And don't worry too much we'll fix Mike up soon you'll see I mean who doesn't want a furry bath mat?" he asked Derek sarcastically as a last ditch attempt to cheer him up.

It worked in part as Derek let out another smile, bigger than last time. He didn't laugh however as that would be too much happiness for how he felt. "See you tomorrow man?" he said as he walked up the street. He wondered what he was going to about the whole thing. What a mess, and one that he needed to clean up fast.

Derek went to school for the next three days straight and still no Mike. It was not only Derek who had noticed, the teachers seemed to notice when he stopped answering everything in class, the bullies especially Kevin noticed when their favourite target for dodge ball wasn't there and more than anything even Kyle had come across and asked if Derek had seen him.

It had not escaped Derek's notice that Kyle had used an almost accusing voice with him. Mike must not have told him yet about the two of them. It did not bother him as Mike had said he didn't want to broadcast it yet but it didn't make things any easier when Mike was not there to break them up.

Derek simply walked away from Kyle, he hoped that Mike had not jumped off a cliff somewhere. It would not have been the first time that someone had committed suicide from learning about the wolves. It was something that he could not think he could handle if it happened to Mike. However at the same time he was sure that it would not happen to Mike, he was a lot more rational and sensible than most people.

That was it, if Mike was not in by Friday tomorrow then he was going to his house to find out what was wrong with him and to hopefully to snap him out of it. Of course he might not be able to but it was something he had to take a chance on.

Derek had football practice tonight so he couldn't go then but tomorrow he was free and he intended to use the time well enough.

Friday came and went and as Derek thought Mike did not appear at school. He kind of knew that he wouldn't but he had hoped that things would sort themselves out. It was time he got into it.

As the final bell of the day rang for the school Derek quickly packed his books into his bag and began to rush past everyone in the school to get to the front door. He got more than a few "Excuse me?" and a couple of "Fuck you asshole!" from passersby. Derek ignored them all, even Mr. Edwards their football coach.

He finally got out the school and began to run home. He decided to take a short cut through the forest and did not wait for either Dimetri or Bobby. He had told them during the lunch break what he intended to do and they understood that he had to do it alone. He bolted through the forest faster than any human possibly could thanks to his enhanced muscle strength. It allowed Wolves' bones to withstand a lot more, meaning they could run faster and put more pressure into it without feeling pain or anything of the sort. It was useful for getting around also.

Derek finally reached his house which was located quite close to the school, much more so than Mike's was but at the same time it was a little further away from town.

When Derek arrived back he found his father out working on the car, the same one that Derek had gotten a loan of. "Dad, how's things going?" asked Derek to his Father.

Derek's father bumped his head on the car as he came up from the front of the car. He held his head for a few seconds before looking at Derek. "Your home quite early son, I thought you would be hanging around with your friends" he said as he wiped his hands on a small piece of rag.

Derek didn't say anything at first but looked at the ground without moving for a minute or so. It was in that time that his Father caught on. He sighed quite loudly which brought Derek back. "I still can't believe that this kid knows our family's secret. Are you sure he won't tell anyone about it?" he asked Derek.

Derek looked slightly angry and then said "I don't fucking know do I? He hasn't appeared at school!" and then began to walk past his Father.

Derek's Dad grabbed his shoulder and then said to him "I'm sorry son, I didn't mean it that way. It's just been so long since a human has known about this secret. We just don't want the whole world to know about it". As he finished Derek was about to say something but his Father interrupted before he did and continued. "At the same time, you saved his life Derek. That is an admirable thing to do and I would have done the same thing. If you weren't there he might be dead by now and that would have looked bad for everyone" he said before letting Derek go.

"Go son and try to help this kid" he said as he began to work on the car again.

Derek smiled a little and then said "Thanks Dad, and I'll try" and then vanished into the house to get changed. He knew that it was likely he would have to change again through the course of the day so he elected for a pair of shorts and a simply shirt. That way he wouldn't ruin his best clothes.

That was one of the worst parts of being a shifter, the whole ruining their clothes really did get old very quickly but at the same time it was an unavoidable part sometimes.

Derek quickly made his way out of the house from his room and this time went the opposite way so his Dad would not seen him. He made his way into the forest again as he was going to take the shortest route to his boyfriend's house. As he made his way in he began to run faster and faster. He was running so fast now that it would almost be run to shift fully into his wolf self and run like the wind as most wolves could.

He couldn't do that however he had to do this as the form that Mike had seen before, the one he liked.

Around ten minutes later Derek let out a small pant as he came out of the forest in the street of Mike's house. Derek had to remember which door it was since he had only been there a few times but soon enough he laid eyes on it. Derek then took a deep breath and made his way up the stair and rang the door bell.

A couple of minutes later someone opened the door, he remembered that it was Mike's Mum. She opened the door slightly and then seeing it was Derek she said "Hi there can I help you?"

Mike tossed in his bed again for the fourth time in the last hour. He stared at the dark ceiling as he lay facing up to the roof. He held up his phone and flicked through the photos he had took over the last two weeks of school. He had himself and Kyle in a few of them. Even a few with himself, Amanda and Kyle which were a lot rarer. There was a few of the day out with the guys. He felt extremely happy on that day. That was until the attack had happened. He rolled over again and put his head under the pillow as if it would let him hide from the world. How could this have happened. He played the events over and over in his head. From the moment he had first seen the wolf and almost been raped by it to the moment when Derek had revealed himself.

Mike remembered how many times over the last five days he had searched for things on the internet about what Derek might be. He had searched tirelessly but only came to find things about werewolves in books and movies. None of it was helpful and except from the occasional video on YouTube which looked slightly real he had nothing else to go on. At this time he was at a dead end.

He got up out of his bed and then stretched. He looked once again at the picture of his grandparents that Derek and Dimetri had stared at. It made him wonder what had piqued their interest in it. They were alive way before any of them were born and Mike had only met them a few times when he was young. He replaced the picture and then went into the bathroom and took a couple of painkillers.

He had been off school for the last week as he had said to his Mom that he was ill. It had been a lie the first day but since Tuesday he had gotten worse, he seemed to be warm at the head all the time and his face always seemed to feel swollen as well as his hands. Mike could not think as to what it could be but figured he must have caught something on the forest from all the time being in there. The timing did fit he had to admit to himself.

Mike went and sat on his bed again and then felt himself slowly lie down. He lay down for a while longer. It was so long that his computer had time to go onto the screen saved. The Matrix logo and design. The same thoughts kept on running through his head about the past week. What was he going to do? The thought of going outside terrified him, although he was much calmer about it than the day it happened. He thought he had taken it much better than most people would have if they had found out.

He stared over at his mounting home work that Kyle had been bringing him. He had seen his best friend twice over that period but Kyle had not stayed because he felt like Mike had wanted to be alone. This was true but he appreciated Kyle coming to see if he was OK. This was not a problem that he could ever understand. Humans who could become animals. It was something unnatural to the world.

Mike could not stay in his room for the rest of his life. He already felt drained and wanting to leave the house but he could not bring himself to face what he knew what outside. He had never been a coward from much before. Mostly bullies since he was scrawny as hell but this was much different. Kevin's gang scared him but that was in a human way. He was a bully, when he left high school he would more than likely never see him again but Derek on the other hand, Derek was something super natural.

Mike leapt up from the bed and then went and ran into the toilet. He washed his hands and then went back to his room. However when Mike turned from shutting the door his heart skipped a dozen or so it felt beats as he beheld the thing that had been giving him nightmares over the last five days.

"Hey Mikey, it's..." said the voice of Derek sitting on his computer chair. Mike just stood and looked at him before he slowly began to open the door again. However before he could get it fully open he felt it being shut again, by Derek who had leapt off the chair and intended to stop him.

As soon as he did this Mike leapt away from Derek as if he was carrying the plague. Derek did nothing to stop him. It was only to be expected from him.

Derek didn't follow him but looked into Mike's eyes. He looked scared of him and this more than anything hurt the jock. They were going out with each other. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt the one he cared about. Especially after everything he had been through already with getting bullied. He had to do something about this, today and he was not going to let Mike leave before that.

"Mikey, please...just listen to me?" said Derek as he held up both his hands to show Mike he wasn't going to harm him and then simply said "You look pale, hope you haven't stopped eating?" he said as both a joke and a question.

Mike narrowed his eyes in disbelief and then sat down on his bed, a second later Derek sat on the chair again. Neither boy said anything for a few minutes as they simply observed each other. Mike looked a little more sick than Derek remembered. However Derek looked as he normally did.

"How have you been Mikey, I have been worried about...?" asked Derek before Mike interjected rather violently as he got off the bed and then knocked over his lamp.

"How have I been Derek? What kind of question is that to ask? How do you think?" he shouted to Derek as he felt his temper rising. What kind of question was that to ask him? Mike shook with anger at Derek ever showing his face to him.

"I...Mike, you have to calm down while I try to...explain what you need to know about me" he said to Mike trying to talk to him man to man. "Mike, what you seen the other day...it was me. It was still me, no matter what I looked like or what shape I took. It was still me and I still feel the same way about you" said Derek to Mike trying to get him to understand everything and how his feelings had not changed.

Mike looked at Derek, seemingly for the first time since he had came into the room without the hatred. "What are you?" he asked to Derek wanting to know exactly what his boyfriend was.

Derek looked at Mike and straightened his face and then looked Mike eyes to eyes. "Mike...I'm a Moon-Born" he began by saying. Mike cocked his head slightly to the side and then gave him a questioning look. "I am a human with the ability to shape shift my body to that of a wolf, you see Moon-Born are a rare breed that are named after our birth being that of a full moon" he said to Mike.

Mike stopped him and was about to ask a question but Derek put his hand gently over his mouth which made Mike feel like a child.

Derek then continued when Mike finally stopped trying to ask something. "You see certain people are born with a repressed gene in their families which is passed down from parent to child. And when certain people are born on the day of a full moon. Odds are they will become Moon-Born, a wolf" he said as he went on to explain more. "We aren't like wolves from movies or anything. We don't stand on two legs or anything or go around and hunt and kill people. We look like normal wolves except for the size difference we have to normal wolves" he said.

At this he stopped to allow Mike to speak, for the first time he was able to ask Derek a question without a snapping or uncertain voice. "You are a human wolf then, for lack of a better word. OK then tell me this then. Who were the wolves you were with the other day. The dark brown, the dark gray and the...black one?" he asked to Derek.

Derek growled slightly as he heard the black wolf being mentioned. Mike noticed this and also noticed that it made Derek angry to hear it. "The two other wolves...the gray one is Bobby, and the shorter brown one...that's Dimetri" he said as he seen Mike react to the Brown one. "The black one I don't know who that son of a bitch is. I can't get a scene off of him and without it I don't know" he said as he waited to a reply from Mike.

Mike was shocked to hear that not only had Derek saved him but Dimetri also. Dimetri had saved him when he had been foolish enough to go into the forest the second time. He had even given him a ride home. It had been an exhilarating experience. "So the brown one was Dimetri, he has a nice color to him. Bobby too. But you...I...I guess you have the nicest color" he said as he put his hand over to Derek.

Derek took his hand in his slightly larger one and then said "Well, they will be glad to hear it" he said as he shifted over to the bed to sit next to Mike.

"What does it feel like...you know...being a four legged canine" asked Mike to Derek as he felt his warm hand.

Derek looked up to the roof and then said "Well, I'm not an animal, at least not in that sense. You see my mind is still the same no matter which form I take, which means that I can understand everything you say. However in saying that my whole awareness totally changes when I'm a human to when I'm a wolf" he said as Mike listened quite intently.

"As a wolf I can hear, smell and see things ten times more clear than I am as a human. When I'm a wolf I have instincts that are far beyond anything I have as a human also. You see Moon-Born are also stronger and faster of body and keener of mind also which makes us different to normal humans" he said trying to go over everything that he knew to Mike.

Mike heard this and was amazed when he did. It explained certain things he already knew about Derek, like why he was so naturally gifted with sports. Then again wouldn't that be cheating.

"As wolves our human forms change also slightly. For one thing we have much higher body temperatures than most people even sick ones" he said as he put his hand to Mike's head. To Mike his hand felt warm even against Mike's warm skin itself. "Plus, because of our high body temperature Moon-Born, that is I myself I can't get any kind of human sickness or disease" he said to Mike once again.

Mike's eyes widened at this news again. The more he learned about Derek and his race the more amazed he became. He really was more than he appeared to be and now that he knew more he felt himself becoming less afraid of what Derek was.

"But that wolf, the black one what did it want with me. I had never even seen it before and it wanted to...to rape me" he said as he shuddered at the memory of the first time his wolf...no Derek had saved him. He didn't even know it at the time that Derek had been watching him. It was how he knew so much.

Derek almost put his hand through the bed at this mention. He said to Mike "Trust me, I will never let that thing hurt you. I have heard...that when a Moon-Born rapes someone. Male or female they become bonded for life. They become mated in a sense, it is almost like rape" he said as he put his eyebrows up. "But much worse, because when a Moon-Born rapes a victim they can't be away from the Moon-Born for very long otherwise they will die" he said as the look of Mike's face made Derek furious.

Mike put Derek's hand closed to his own and then said "I couldn't imagine being bonded to a...Moon-Born like that. It would be a fate worse than death" he said. As he did Derek looked at the ground disappointed in what Derek had said since he was also a Moon-Born. However he had it hidden as Mike looked at him.

They both sat in silence for a few moments longer before Mike had said "Why didn't you tell me?"

Derek looked quite stung by this and then said "I'm sorry Mikey boy, I really wanted to tell you but I didn't know how you would take it. You're doing it better than I thought you would" he said as he pulled Mike closer to him.

Mike smiled slightly and then said "I need a bit of time to get used to it but I think I'll be OK. This is a lot of take in for most people" he said as he breathed deeply.

Derek nodded and then felt Mike shake near him. He was still slightly afraid. "I promise I would never hurt you Mikey, you have to believe that?" he said as he knew that he had to get Mike to at least understand. This might be his only chance to do so. "Mikey, can...can you come with me tomorrow?" he asked Mike.

Derek's request caught him off guard slightly. It was going to be the first time he had left the house all week. On one hand he had to do it sometime, and this might be his chance to overcome his fear. "I...I'll...Yeah, I'll come and see you tomorrow but what for?" he asked as he considered what he should do.

Derek smiled him that sly evil looking smile and then said "You'll have to wait and find out but I promise it'll be worth it" he said to Mike as he got up off the bed and then pulled something from the side of the room and then gave it to Mike. In the box was a pair of gloves, black leather fingerless gloves.

Mike looked at them with a strange expression on his face. He clearly did not expect this and that was what Derek had wanted. He came back on to the bed and then said to Mike. "Come tomorrow to meet Dimetri, Bobby and me and I'll explain everything" he said as Mike put them into the drawer and then looked at Derek trying to get something out of his eyes.

Mike then nodded and then said "Fine then I'll be there but you better explain" he said as he made a threatening face toward Derek.

Derek nodded and then lay down on the bed next to Mike. "I will don't worry, but I promise you I'll never leave you unprotected again" he said as he took Mike's head onto his chest. The two of them sat like this for a few minutes not really doing anything but it was then that Mike felt Derek's chest vibrate slightly faster despite the fact that he was not going anything. Was it something to do with him being...Moon-Born. He still could not get used to that foreign word.

Finally Derek got up from the bed where he sat with Mike and stretched. Mike got up also and then silently took in everything he seen with Derek. He seemed different than before, and not because he had found out he was a different race. It was more like he understood him properly now.

"See something you like?" asked Derek again as he winked at Mike and then grabbed his jeans where his cock was.

Mike smiled back at him and then said "Yeah, I guess you could say that" and then made his way over to Derek and kissed him again. He wouldn't have done so for fear of spreading what he had to Derek but since he had told him he could not get sick he might as well take advantage. They kissed for a few minutes with Derek listening for anyone coming in.

"I'll go and let you get some rest Mikey, I will see you for longer tomorrow" said Derek as he let go of Mike rather reluctantly. He knew he wanted to spend more time with him. In fact he wanted to ravage him like he did the other day but he knew there were more important things like that. Mike needed some rest for tomorrow because Derek had something very important to teach.

"Come to my house tomorrow Mikey, I forgot you haven't been to my place" he said as he began to write down the address on a bit of paper that Mike had on his computer desk. He then handed it to Mike who studied it.

"So you live quite close to the forest also, that's why you were always in there when I went to meet with...well you I suppose" he said referring to the times he went for comfort with the silver wolf only to find out that it and his boyfriend were the same being. He had felt comfort with him when he didn't even know it was him. It was very strange in Mike's head he wasn't even going to try and put it into words.

Derek nodded at Mike and then smiled at him with his evil sly smile. "Yeah my family lives close to the forest, we go out on runs there all the time. As Moon-Born we love running and playing more than anything, It's also one of the reasons that we eat more too. Because of our healing factor and constant shifting we always need more energy" he said. For Mike this also explained the reason that Bobby, and Dimetri and Derek didn't get fat. How could they when they could run for miles without getting tired.

"Ok I'll come to yours and see what you have in store, you sure you can't tell me more" asked Mike as he looked at the leather gloves with some doubt. He had no idea what Derek had planned but it would be interesting to see at the very least.

Derek then kissed Mike again before saying "Get some rest, believe me you'll need it for tomorrow" and with that he headed toward the door. However before he opened it Derek's face went a little darker as though he had stepped on a nail. He then turned back and looked face to face with Mike.

Mike studied his features for a few seconds, even when worried or angry he was still fucking hot. "What's wrong" asked Mike to his boyfriend. He wasn't really worried as more concerned about what Derek was thinking.

"Well, when you come to my house tomorrow. You'll meet my Mum and Dad. My Dad and Mum aren't Moon-Born but they do know about everyone who is, including Bobby and Dimetri, both of their parents as well as mine are friends" he said making sure Mike knew who to look out for and who else knew about them.

Mike took in the information quite well, but he didn't say anything for a minute which got Derek a little concerned. "Mikey, are you OK?" he asked.

"Well that's strange enough to know Derek, I'm fine just... I'm just...well more overwhelmed with what you are. I mean how does it happen, I mean can anybody be one?" Mike asked to Derek rather curious.

Derek shook his head at the question about becoming Moon-Born. It was not something that just anyone could have. "Nope Mikey, as I said you usually have to be born with it. For a human to become one a Moon-Born had to bite this person in a special place, although nobody is sure where this place is or what it does" he said to Mike hoping he wasn't getting any ideas. "How come you want to know?" he teased him slightly as if trying to get him to confess that he was curious about the subject.

"I was just curious is all!" he said in one very fast sentence. He thought he knew what Derek was hinting at though. "No, I don't think I would want to become a wolf even if I could become one. It looks like too much hard work" he said in as he yawned slightly while trying to hide it from Derek. "Though I admit not being able to get sick must be nice" he thought as he went to the bathroom and looked at his face. His wasn't as swollen as when Derek had first arrived but anyone looking could tell that he was red and sore looking.

"Don't worry about it Mikey, you'll get better soon it's only a bit of swollen...ness" he said not knowing the plural for the word.

Mike kissed Derek one more kiss and then said "I am going to get some sleep for a while, and so that I'm ready for tomorrow" he said hoping that he was better enough to go outside.

"Count on it Mikey, I'll come get you in the car if I have to" said Derek to Mike as he kissed Mike this time forcing his tongue into Mike's mouth. Both of them enjoyed this for a few moments before breaking it off.

Mike took Derek down to the door and past his Mum before she came up with any witty comments about him being out and about. She didn't yet know about he and Derek but he would tell them when the time came and he felt it was right. "OK I'll see you tomorrow Derek, I promise" he said as he stood by the door waiting for Derek to cross it.

Derek couldn't help but look around to the pictures that surrounded the hallways. It always felt like a living person was looking at him. As he walked by it Derek picked up the picture with Mike's grandparents, Johanna and Noah Ryanson. Derek studied it for a few seconds before putting it down.

Mike looked at him with his eyebrow raised, and then gave Derek a questioning look. Derek however just shrugged his shoulder and then said "They remind me of someone, I just can't put my finger on it" and then proceeded to cross the threshold of the door frame.

"I'll see you tomorrow Mikey huh?" Derek asked to Mike, although it wasn't really much of a question, more a comment. Derek stepped out the door and then went down the garden and out of the gate before he turned and looked at Mike still at the door. Mike was still looking at him. When Derek looked back he waved slightly.

"See you tomorrow" said Mike as he shut the door and then looked at the window at Derek leaving.

Derek walked a little down the road thinking through everything that happened that week. Mike wasn't well but he would get better soon enough and what's better is that he was going to come to Derek's house tomorrow. He didn't tell him why which was probably the best thing. Mike knew the pack's secret now and he was confident that he could trust him with it. He was the first human in over 200 years to learn the secret. This not including anyone married to or related to someone who was a Moon-Born.

Derek stopped by an opening that led into the forest. He quickly got his clothes off out of sight of any potential onlookers. When he was done he put his clothes into a bag and put them onto a special bag on his back. They had designed the bags for use in emergencies when they needed to shift quickly but didn't want their clothes ruined, which seemed to happen a lot as Dimetri and Bobby found out when the black wolf had attacked.

He needed to find out who that fucker was, or else they wouldn't be able to let Mike out their sight. Dimetri had saved him and Derek had saved him once but the fucker kept on coming back. Derek felt the familiar shimmer over his body of it changing from man to beast, he landed on the ground his large silver colored self. He let his paws feel the dirt under his feet, his mind changed to become more predatory over the land, his nose took a sniff of the late evening air.

As he let out a breath he began running into the forest. After he was in a respectable distance he let out a large howl into the sky that reverberated over the forest and the landscape. This was to let anyone around know that he was here.

Around two minutes later he heard two other sets of paw sounds striking the earth around him. Considering that Derek was running nearly 80 miles per hour this was no small feat.

As he looked to the side he saw that both Dimetri's Dark brown form and Bobby's large gray form. Both of them soon enough got into formation next to him. Out of anyone they could count on them more than anyone. The fucker who was on their land would either get out or be killed. He was beyond the realm of reason when it came to Mike or any of their families.

They ran for over an hour around the forest, consistently keeping up the pace they had set. It always made Derek feel better when he did it made him feel alive on the inside.

Finally Bobby and Dimetri left him still in their Moon-Born state, they didn't leave too far away which meant they could frequently go running together. They didn't talk in this state but their instincts were so strong that they could run together without even a word. Packs could usually have great instincts but theirs were some of the best.

Derek came out of the tree line that was next to his home. He made sure that nobody could see his animal self and then feeling the shimmer of his body turning back he slowly made his way to his feet and put on his clothes and shoes. He finished putting on his last shoe and then made his way to his back gate.

Derek's house wasn't as big as Mike's but it was nice enough. It had two floors, three bedrooms, one bathroom and a garden. Just what everyone needed. He opened the back gate and then went inside the house up the small stairs.

He sniffed through his nose and noticed the lingering smell that told him that his father was in but his mother had recently gone out. "Dad?" he called out but he didn't hear anything from the house. His human senses weren't as keen as his animal ones so he could tell that his dad was around but not exactly where he was. He then went out the front door and looked. Sure enough his Father was fixing the Ferrari. His father seemed to like fixing things outside his usual job. He worked at a small garage in town and it paid a pretty good income for the family but his Mother also worked.

"Derek?" his dad asked as he got up off the ground and cleaned his hand slightly. His father looked a lot like Derek in some ways, except older than him. He was pure muscle like Derek but had lost a little of his hair. He hoped that was something he wouldn't inherit. Daniel Bradshaw was 6'2 with the same brown eyes that Derek had. His hairstyle was nearly the same except that he had a bit less. Overall he was still in good shape. "Hey Kid, what were you up to?" asked Daniel as he walked into the house following Derek. He could tell that there was something wrong with his son.

Derek sat down in the kitchen and then pulled out a can of cola from the fridge and then offered his father one. Daniel nodded and then Derek threw it to him. "What's up Derek?" asked Daniel again.

Derek drunk once before he sat down on the kitchen counter and then closed his eyes remembering the events of the week. "It's my...friend Mikey from the school" he said as he looked outside the window to see the night sky. "I went to see him today" said Derek.

Daniel's eyes opened wider and he concentrated harder taking the can away from his mouth. "Is he alright?" asked Daniel.

Derek stopped him and then said "Yeah, a little ill and a bit swollen but yeah" said Derek as he took another sip from the can.

"And..." said Daniel as he looked quite eager to see the end of the story.

"Well I went to his house and his mum let me in. He was in bad shape but I managed to shake him out of it and get him back to his old self. He won't tell anyone I know that but I am going to bring him over tomorrow and show him the ways for him to defend himself" said Derek to his Dad. At this he got off the counter and then went to the cupboard and pulled out a packet of nacho chips.

"So you're going to show him everything, why?" said Daniel as he looked at Derek trying to figure him out. He looked for a few seconds later and then sighed and then said "Ohhhh!" in a way that let Derek know he figured out the connection.

"I'm going to show him everything because this black wolf is going to keep on attacking him. He has done it three times so far, Dimetri saved him before and I did also. I can't be there for him all the time Dad" said Derek. He knew why his dad asked but he didn't know if he should tell him or not. But why not it's not like he was ashamed of Mike or anything he was the best thing to happen to him in ages.

"Are you sure there's nothing...more than that?" asked Daniel

Derek closed his eyes and then admitted it, "Yeah Dad there is something else, you see me and Mikey, were a thing" said Mike as he let out a large breath. It wasn't every day that you admitted to your dad you were going out with another guy.

Daniel looked surprisingly calm at the revelation. He then approached Derek and then said "Well done son, as long as your happy. I mean you handle some amount of responsibility. A lot more than I do" said Daniel as he shook his son's hand. "Your mum and I would like to meet him if he makes you this happy. Least now I know why you have been such a crabby bitch this week" he said as he smiled slightly.

Derek did also and then said "Yeah, I know he does mean a lot to me and I want to protect him". Derek then said "I have to get some things ready for tomorrow, I'll see you later" said Derek as he left the room to find the object he would need for tomorrow. It was going to be interesting to say the least.

The following morning Derek had awoken early. He was already outside on his motorbike looking at the handle bars waiting for Mike to come to his house. He had showed him where it was on his phone to he would know which one was his, and he had told him the address. Mike was smart he wouldn't get lost.

Dimetri had come to help out with the lesson but with it being Saturday Bobby had boxing practice he needed to attend that day.

"He probably got a bit lost mate, don't worry about it" said Dimetri to Derek as he sat down on the stairs leading up to the house. Dimetri was worried about Derek, he had been for the whole week but he had seemed better today. Derek got off the bike and then looked up the road.

Dimetri did also and to his relief and evidently to Derek's also they seen Mike carrying a bag over his shoulder. It was obvious that he still looked ill but not as badly as yesterday. Derek began walking toward him while Dimetri waited back.

"Mikey, your late man" said Derek as he smiled quite wickedly at Mike. It made Mike slightly nervous about approaching his boyfriend.

Mike began walking alongside Derek and then said "Yeah, I don't come to this part of town a lot so I got lost a bit. It's a nice place" he said looking around and then toward Derek's house. It wasn't as big as Mike's but his family must do well enough. "Well what are you going to do to me?" asked Mike as he made a mock voice of being terrified.

Derek rolled his eyes and then speaking in a hushed tone he said "Well, Dimetri and I figured that if you're going to have to defend yourself one time then you have to know your enemies strengths and weaknesses" said Derek. They finally reached the house a minute later where Dimetri continued.

"Listen Mate, and listen good. Moon-Born are faster, stronger and more agile than most humans and can kill any human in a matter of seconds. This black wolf of yours seems to have taken a liking and until we find out who it is, you need to be able to defend yourself" said Dimetri in a rather serious tone unlike what he normally used.

Mike noticed this and was going to make a joke but thought better of it. "OK Dimetri, so where do these things fit in" said Mike as he pulled out the leather gloves from his pocket. He looked at them and then put them on with Derek's help.

Dimetri then pulled out a long rod looking thing that was wrapped in a white sheet. It was long, about three feet. Dimetri was trying his best so that he could not touch what was underneath.

He threw it to Mike who caught it with his hands, he took the white sheet off of it and then expecting something astounding he was a little disappointed to see a kendo stick in his hands. That must have been what the gloves were for. Mike looked at either of them for an explanation.

"You see, we have given you that kendo stick, or a shinai as they are sometimes called because of the material it's made of" said Derek. He then looked at it and then to a tree across from them in a neighbour's garden.

Mike looked puzzled by this but let Derek continue. "Moon-Born, we are powerful creatures but we aren't invincible. Our one greatest weakness is the wood, bamboo" said Derek as he hinted to the stick. "Whenever we touch bamboo, our body burns almost as if we had touched fire and it's much stronger on a Moon-Born in full wolf shift" said Derek.

Mike looked at the stick in disbelief, in his hands was the best weapon he could use against a Moon-Born, or more specifically, One in particular. "I see why you would give me this but I'm not sure I'm comfortable with using it" he said as he held it a bit away from his body.

Derek came over to him and avoiding the stick he said "You have to use it Mikey, I don't want to think what that fucker might do for you but despite my protection and the pack's I can't be with you 24/7 and this is the best protection I can give you outside that" he said.

Mike still looked a little uncomfortable with this but Dimetri dropped down and then picked up another stick from the ground, One almost the same size. "Come on Mikey, we'll get you in fighting form" he said as he held it at the ready. Mike wasn't sure what to do but he held his stick up at the same distance and almost the same angle. He wasn't sure how this was going to end but he hoped he could master it.

Mike was clearly not used to using a sword, or in this case a stick. Dimetri was very powerful despite not normally using his human form to fight. Mike held his own most of the time but he had been clubbed and had a few bruises on him. Mike never actually hit Dimetri's skin, he did try not to because he didn't want to hurt him.

By the time it was dark Dimetri had left and Derek and Mike had been left alone. Mike had done really well with this training throughout the day and Dimetri had even been impressed. If he continued training he could even take it up professionally.

"How you feeling now?" asked Derek as he sat on the back step with Mike. The both of them simply sat next to each other in silence. It was the nicest thing Mike had done all week.

Mike looked at Derek and then smiled like a child who found his favourite toy. "I feel much better now I know all of you and what is going on, I don't feel so in the dark and I have my wolf" he said as he put his hand on Derek's warm chest. Derek took his hand in his own and hugged Derek. His parents were out so Mike would not be so self conscious of himself.

"So, you going back to school then?" asked Derek to Mike. He knew Mike had decided to but he wanted Mike to say it.

"Yeah, I am I have to. I can't keep letting poor Kyle bring my homework to me" said Mike as he imagined the look on Kyle's face on Monday when he came back. He put his head on Derek's chest and then felt the heat coming from his body. He strangely didn't feel his ears cold anymore.

"Yeah, I seen him a few times during the week I don't know why he always looks at me like that. It's like he hates me for some reason" said Derek. He didn't want to say it about Mike's friend and perhaps he had said a little too much.

"I haven't told him about us yet, I will soon though don't worry about it" said Mike, he couldn't keep putting it off for long soon enough the whole school would know. It was getting obvious by now to some people the way they sat at lunch and spent time together outside of school. It went beyond friendship. This for some reason made Mike smile.

"I'm not pressuring you Mikey, you have to do it when you feel right not because people look at me funny" said Derek.

At this Mike burst out laughing, it was such an un-Derek like thing to say.

"Hey a laugh, guess you are feeling better" said Derek as he slid his arm around Mike. Mike simply nodded to this.

"Hey guess what I remembered this week, it's someone's birthday next month" said Derek in a mocking voice.

At this Mike put his hand to his face and then said "How did you know I'm pretty sure I didn't tell you. Who do I have to kill?" he asked. Mike was pretty sure nobody would have told him but he was pretty self conscious about his birthday but then again he would be the same age as Derek.

"Facebook man, it told Dimetri and he told me" said Derek making the mocking evil smile he sometimes did. It sent a shiver up Mike's spine.

"Well I had an idea, what about I rent the small truck from my dad's garage and then we can go away for the weekend somewhere?" said Derek proposing it to Mike trying to get him to say yes.

Mike was shocked that he would suggest it, it sounded a lot like a romantic getaway. "I...Ummm" he said as he thought about it a bit more. "Yeah sure why not, it might actually be fun" said Mike as he considered leaving the town for the weekend. It might be fun as he had not been on holiday for a few years now with studying.

Derek nodded and then said "Well it's sorted, I'll arrange everything and all you'll need to do is get your things together" he said and then kissed Mike for a bit enjoying the feeling of his boyfriend's dick. He made moaning sounds in Derek's grasp.

Mike enjoyed it also until they broke the contact. Mike then smiled at Derek while still holding him and then said "I'm looking forward to this now".


	7. Chapter 7

Over the next month Mike soon found his routine of normality again, it was a lot easier in regards to things like school and his social life with what few friends he did have. The more unusual things he now had to add to his life included his relationship with his boyfriend Derek. They had gotten a little more serious with him including staying out and camping with each other in the woods. Derek had taken a lot of time to persuade Mike about this and he only agreed when Bobby and Dimetri came with them for extra protection. He did enjoy this immensely and Derek knew it meant a lot to him.

The other thing that Mike had been doing a lot recently was his new hobby/pastime of Kendo. He had been training every other day with the Kendo stick made of bamboo, the special wood that could hurt Moon-Born. Mike still found strange that a type of wood could hurt big and powerful wolf-like creatures but the proof had presented itself to him one afternoon. Dimetri and he were practicing as they had been doing a lot recently and Mike had been a little more forceful on his attack but Mike accidently scraped his arm which was unprotected. The searing in his flesh had looked extremely painful as soon as he had hit Dimetri.

Dimetri had scoffed it off saying "Don't worry mate, it'll heal up in a few hours" he joked with Mike but he still felt extremely bad that he had hurt one of his own friends. He vowed to be more careful but Derek and Dimetri still took the fun out of him for it.

Mike was now able to defend himself quite well with the Kendo stick, it would be at least a year before he would be able to use it fluently but he was now certain that as long as he had it the black wolf wouldn't get his way with him so easily. Not when he could burn any part of his body with a mere touch. The Kendo stick, despite its simplicity was one of the best weapons he could have asked for.

He wasn't sure he would get a chance to use the stick anytime soon though because for the last month ever since the last attack Derek had not left him alone for long amounts of time. He didn't have to worry about Mike at home because no Moon-Born, no matter how crazed would attack someone at their home and expose their existence to the public. Derek had left him a few times but never where he could be attacked. For this Mike was very thankful.

He was almost completely at ease with strange things he found out about Derek, and almost even with the wolf form in general. Derek had let him see his wolf form a few times and they had even played a few times. He had really enjoyed these times as he remembered that this beast, this wolf was his boyfriend, as different from most normal wolves as humans were from gorillas. Mike thought about the reference and laughed.

Mike was sitting in class doodling most of the lesson, it was on history with Ms. Debbie. She did her best with the material but to be honest her voice done nothing for it. It was nothing that she could help, they simply had to endure it. The time was five minutes to four, almost time to get home. It was Friday at last and he could go home and spend the weekend with his friends. His Mum had noticed this remarkable change in his personality with hanging out with not only Kyle but his new friends also.

Kyle had been pretty much the same ever since he came back but he had insisted on the details of what was wrong with him. Mike had said that he thought it might have been food poisoning but he wasn't sure. He suspected that Kyle might know more than he was letting on but he let it slip and they became fast friends again and he was in a happy mood most of the time. The one thing that seemed to be letting him down was the fact that Amanda was very unhappy.

She was getting bossed around more and more by her Father despite telling him to leave her and her Mother alone. He had refused and had even been granted permission to spend time legally with his daughter by the courts. His lawyers were able to prove that he wasn't a bad Father, guess it was nice to be rich in that respect but it had been putting a large strain on Amanda's relationship with Kyle and through Kyle Mike. He wished there was something that he could do for them but it wasn't his place to interfere. Strangely Giovanni Granger would sometimes come to the school to pick up Amanda and he would always ask how Mike was doing. It freaked him out a little but he was always nice to his face despite the problems he caused for his two friends.

Mike cast it out of his mind when he left usually. "Hey Mikey, you up for coming clothes shopping and then out for dinner" asked Kyle as soon as the bell rang for the end of the day. Everyone had their books in their bags and now heading out eager to get away from the stench of the school for one week.

Mike got his books into his bag and then looked up to Kyle hovering over him. He was sure that Kyle was going to dinner with Amanda and probably wanted to get something new to wear. "Yeah why not Kyle it, sounds like fun man" said Mike a little sarcastically as he gave the thumbs up from his bag. Mike didn't like clothes shopping that much. He then got to his feet and both of them went to the front door of the school. Sure enough standing there waiting for him was Derek.

Derek smiled as he seen him come out of the school. It was scary to consider that he could probably have smelled him coming from his scent alone. That would be a very cool ability to have, Mike considered for a second. Mike turned to Kyle and then said "I'll be a second" and then made his way to Derek.

Derek continued smiling as he seen Mike approach. "Hey Mikey boy, where you off to?" asked Derek as he looked at Mike's bag to make sure he had the Kendo stick with him. Sure enough on Mike's bag it was there wrapped up on the small chance that Dimetri, Bobby or Derek accidently hit it. Mike had thought that it might have been useful to find the rouge Moon-Born on the extremely small chance that it was someone at the school.

Mike looked back at Kyle who was looking out at the car park. "I'm heading to town with Kyle to help him pick out something to wear with his dinner date, then I'm going to get dinner with him" said Mike as he seen the look on Derek's face. He had hidden it a second later but Mike had noticed it.

"Don't worry man, I'll see you for a while later and maybe I can take care of this" he said putting his eyeballs down toward Derek's crotch while had suddenly became hard. Derek did well to hide it though.

"I'm sure you will Mikey" said Derek as he gave him a sly smile and adjusted his pants. "You go have fun" he said to Mike as he did a quick nod and then headed toward his car. Mike wondered if Derek ever went home in his wolf form through the forest or if he simply went home in one of his Dad's cars.

Mike looked for a second longer and then turned back to Kyle and then both of them turned to go into town. Kyle drove his jeep on the road like a "granny" as Mike had described it.

Derek had simply said that he preferred not to cause an accident. "You never know what might come out on the road" he said to Mike.

Mike simply rolled his eyes and then settled back into the seat. He had been taking the ugly jeep to school most mornings with Kyle to show that they were still good friends despite the time he had been spending with Derek.

He had simply told Kyle that he had gotten to know the three jocks and that it wasn't as much about protecting him anymore. Kyle had not believed him at first but all four of them had hung out a few times, Kyle endured it but he just couldn't bring himself to like the jocks like Mike did.

It wasn't that he didn't get on with the jocks, he just felt a little uneasy around them. It was a hard situation to describe.

"Well, at least go up a gear so that we can get there sometime before school tomorrow?" said Mike which seemed like more of a question than anything else.

"Alright, god your worse than my Mum" said Kyle as he adjusted the stick and made the car go a little faster. As he did He looked at Mike for a split second and then asked "What?"

Mike had a small grin on his face as he looked out the mirror at the color of the jeep. "Have you ever thought of getting this thing a paint job man? It's not the best color I could think of" said Mike as he grinned at Kyle.

Kyle went a little red and then said "I kind of like it, green isn't the worst color in the world" and then looked a little taken aback.

Mike simply said "Geez, don't take it personally man. I was just making a joke" and then rolled his eyes. "But you do have to admit it sticks out" he said with a small smile.

Kyle smiled as well as this but continued looking where he was going. "Yeah, maybe we'll see" he said.

The rest of the journey was silent until they got into town and started exploring the town. They spent the better part of an hour and a half until they came across the perfect suit, or at least what Kyle viewed as perfect for dinner with Amanda at the weekend. Mike thought it was a strange color but he let it slide.

As they left the store with Kyle's suit in bag they were picking somewhere to eat. "I think we should go for some Chinese" said Kyle as he pointed to the Chinese store they had went to a few weeks ago.

Mike scoffed and then said "For what, so we can get food poisoning. No way half the stuff in there smells like it was alive when they served it" and then pointed to another place. This one was an Italian restaurant. "Now there is real food, not the cat food they serve in that place" he said.

Both of them continued arguing for a little over five minutes before finally deciding on a small burger place a little further up the road. "Fine then, burgers are neutral" said Kyle as he finally relented.

He and Mike headed toward the place that Mike had motioned to.

As they were headed there Kyle looked behind them for no obvious reason but as he did Mike noticed that there was a limo headed toward them. Mike didn't know anyone who was rich enough to own one but obviously Kyle did. He groaned as it stopped right beside them.

"Boy's, how are you this evening?" asked the voice of Mr. Granger, Amanda's Father. He seemed nice enough to Mike's face as he always did.

"Fine sir..." said Mike not knowing what else to say to the much older man.

Kyle was polite in his speech but Mike could tell that he wasn't too thrilled by the meeting. "Good Mr. Granger, how can we help you?" asked Kyle trying not to let his frustration show.

"Well, I'm just heading back to the old house outside of town for something to eat" he said as he looked left and right as if looking for someone. Mike followed his gaze but could not see anyone either.

"So are we, were heading for the small burger place down the road" said Kyle as he pointed to it.

However as he did Mr. Granger's face seemed to perk up at the sound of this and then in his friendliest voice he said "Well why didn't you say so? Why don't you two come with me and we can get something to eat together?" he asked as he gestured for the driver to open the door.

As the driver flicked a switch the other door opened in the limo. Mike couldn't help but gaze at how big it was. It was massive, how could one person own it all.

Kyle looked at Mike who in turn looked back at him. Mike knew that Mr. Granger had a hold on Amanda and her Mother and he was sure not going to do anything that he and Kyle would regret.

"Sure, why not Mr. Granger dinner with you might be more fun" said Mike in a fake cheer voice. Kyle stared daggers at him as Mr. Granger closed the window.

"Perfect, dinner is always better with company" said Mr. Granger from within the car.

Mike made a motion to Derek to get into the car and then to his wallet which held a picture of Amanda. Kyle made a very sour face but silently went into the car.

The talk up to the house was very light, or so Mike viewed it but Derek did not say very much to either of them unless he was asked a question. To his surprise Mike talked a little bit more than he meant to toward Mr. Granger. He was an extremely intelligent man in a lot of fields, from mathematics to computer technologies and even biology. It was kind of refreshing for Mike to have a conversation with someone smarter than himself.

When they arrived through the gates, which were monitored by both cameras and security personal Mike could not help but awe. The house, or what he thought was a house was bigger than his house and his friend's houses put together. All of them and their families could move in there and still have room.

When the limo was in the garage Mike, Kyle and Mr. Granger made their way through the house. It took them nearly a full ten minutes to make their way to the dining room. Mike could not help but gawk all the way through. Each room was plain white but beautifully decorated with paintings which were works of art in their own right. Each also had either beautiful floors, or was covered by carpet of varying colors. The floors and carpets were the very best that money could buy. Some even had suits of armor.

"So how many rooms do you have in this house?" asked Mike as he kept on staring up at the chandeliers in each room. He felt like he had stepped into a palace.

Mr. Granger simply said "Well there is about 98 give or take one or two" and then opened the door for them to finally enter the dining hall.

Mike was amazed once again as he entered through the grand door. The hall could easily seat about 40 people easily. It was obvious that this room was designed to be used for a lot of big events where important guests were involved. Which made Mike wonder why they used this room?

"OK Kids, what are you going to have?" asked Mr. Granger as he sat at the head of the table with Kyle and Mike sitting at either side of him.

Mike was a little intimidated to answer at first until Kyle simply said "I'll have a chicken salad" and then put a napkin on his neck as a cook pushed in his chair.

Someone was about to do the same for Mike when Mike did it for himself explaining "I don't honestly need someone to put in my chair for me. Thanks though" and then put his hands on his knees waiting. "I'll have a chicken salad myself" said Mike feeling slightly small.

Mr. Granger looked at Mike and then said "Are you sure, that's what you want. We keep a lot more than just chicken here you know. Try again" and he looked at Mike as if daring for him to ask for something else.

Mike was not sure what to do but eventually said "OK then, what about some lasagne?" he asked and watched as Mr. Granger smiled.

"Coming right up" he said as he looked at a cook who was waiting for the order. "OK, one chicken salad, one Lasagne and a large stake for me" he said. At once the cook headed off into the kitchen.

Nobody said anything for near enough ten minutes as Mr. Granger kept on looking at his phone for what Mike guessed was E-mail. He wasn't sure though it might have been texting.

"So how is Amanda doing?" asked Mr. Granger to Kyle who seemed to get a very stiff back all of a sudden.

"She seemed to be alright at school today" said Kyle as he kept on looking down at the table without looking up. Mike found this quite strange as normally Kyle was very polite to people when talking. Or at least he would usually enjoy a good joke.

Kyle did not seem to have any of this with Mr. Granger. Could he possibly be as bad as Kyle had said? Or Amanda had said while agreeing with her Mother? He didn't seem like a bad person, a little eccentric but not bad. There must have been something more to it. Although it was not really any of his business to know anything about it.

"...and you are getting very good with chemistry" said Mr. Granger as he finished his conversation with Kyle. They must have been talking while Mike was in Coo Coo Land.

Mr. Granger finally noticed Mike's bag that he brought with him and eyed the Kendo stick. "I see you have taken up Kendo?" said Mr. Granger in a questioning voice.

Mike put his hand down to it and then said "Ummm yes, it's a bit of a pastime for me to learn to...defend myself" said Mike trying to bend the truth. It wasn't a lie he had told but he didn't want to say anything more than that.

Mike passed it to Mr. Granger who took the cover off and then put it up to his eyes. He studied it for a second and then said "Kendo, a very interesting sport to take up. Japanese in origin if I remember correctly and requires a lot of discipline" he said as he handed it back. "My family used to do it also, and owned a dojo in Japan for over 200 years. It got sold off though as my wife and Amanda don't do anything like that and I certainly don't have the time for anything" he said. Just at that moment dinner arrived.

Mike was greeted by what he could only describe as a "Boat Plate" of Lasagne. It was easily one of the biggest he had ever had and one of the nicest. It seemed his Mum had a bit of competition. He looked over to Kyle who seemed to have taken to eating it in silence.

Mr. Granger ate rather gracefully and slowly, as if he didn't want to spill anything over himself. Mike actually wondered if he had ever ate messy before like when he was a child.

When dinner was over Mr. Granger's driver took them back into town and dropped them off at Kyle's car. It was quite quiet until they were actually back in town away from anyone related to Mr. Granger.

Kyle seemed to have a sour look on his face the whole time. "Mikey, did you have to suck up to him so much?" he whined slightly.

Mike looked guilty but simply said "Come on man, I didn't want to sit in silence all the time on the way there. Although I didn't expect the guy to be as smart as he is" he looked into the air and nearly hit into a mail box. Kyle pulled him out the way.

"Yeah, he didn't get to be where he is by being a dumb ass mule" said Kyle as he rolled his eyes and then pressed the button to unlock his car. Kyle got into one side and Mike into the other and rolled the car into life. "Mike please try not to talk to him if you can help it. He isn't as nice a guy as you would like to believe. He blackmails Amanda into spending time with him and I don't even know what he would do if she or her mother were to refuse" said Kyle looking extremely angry at this point.

Mike understood perfectly why, he wasn't used to being powerless to someone else. Kyle might not have the muscles of Bobby but he could easily keep up with Dimetri and Derek, if they weren't Moon-Born. He wasn't someone to mess with. "I'm sorry man, I won't talk to him again if I can help it but I accepted dinner because I didn't want to start trouble" said Mike explaining everything.

Kyle nodded before saying "I know man, good call but something has to be done about this and soon" he said. This was pretty much the last thing he said the whole trip back.

A couple of hours later Mike was knocking on Derek's door. His father was the one who answered and then looked puzzled by Mike coming to the door at 9 at night. "I'm sorry Mr. Bradshaw, I just needed to talk to Derek for a minute or two is he here?" asked Mike.

Derek's Dad nodded a few times and then said "Come on in Mike, do you want anything to drink" and then went into the kitchen.

A few minutes later Derek came down the stairs. He looked pleased when he seen Mike while his Dad came in and handed them a couple of drinks and had one himself. Both Mike and Derek drunk with his Dad while they made a bit of polite conversation. After this Mike and Derek went up to Derek's room.

Mike entered the room he had only been in a couple of times. It was about the same size as Mike's room but a little differently shaped. He had a bed which had a basic black design on it, a shelf full of different trophies, the majority of which were football but he also had a couple of family photos on them. Derek also had a desk and a couple of chairs which he used for studying, this seemed to be the closest thing to study material that he had. He also had punching bag that he used for keeping fit.

Overall Mike preferred his own room since it did have a lot more in it and he felt his had more character in it. However he respected Derek for his own since it showed what he was like as a person. He knew that Derek probably didn't spend as much time here as Mike did in his own room since Derek probably spent more time outside either in sports, with his friends or in his Moon-Born form. He didn't however say anything to Derek.

However his thoughts were soon interrupted as Derek sat on the bed next to Mike and grabbed him into a kiss. It wasn't like most of Derek's other kisses, this one was a little more gentle for Mike since he had not been feeling his best over the last month. Both of them continued this for a few minutes as Derek listened out for anybody coming up the stairs. Truthfully he could hear even his Father talking down the stairs to his Mum and even the cars going by on the road outside. His hearing was part boon, part curse. Sometimes he simply heard too much, more than he meant to. It did take a lot of time to learn to focus on one thing at a time instead of hearing things all over.

Mike began to feel Derek's hard body under his hand as he went under Derek's hard T-shirt. Derek did the same to Mike's body, although he had an easier time playing with Mike's body than the other way around. However Derek's hand went somewhere that Mike didn't expect. Derek's hand began to trace Mike's body down to his pants.

He slowly began to unzip them as the two were still kissing. "Fuck Mikey, you make me hard every time" said Derek as he said it in a very hoarse voice, as if he had nothing to drink all day. Mike just simply mumbled into Derek's mouth as he resumed kissing him. Slowly Derek took down Mike's pants and his boxer shorts and then made his way into his dick.

At the touch Mike groaned slightly as Derek felt the head and then began to stroke it gently and then began to go faster with it. As Derek broke the kiss he put his head down to Mike's dick and took it into his mouth. He didn't even struggle to get it into his mouth as he slowly bobbed his head up and down.

He tried to be quiet but it was becoming a very hard struggle as he felt Derek put a lot of pleasure on his dick. Derek sucked his dick like a pro, it began to suspect that Derek had some experience in a past life or something. However he soon enough stopped and began kissing him again. Mike soon heard Derek unzipping his own jeans and pulling down his own pants. Mike needed no telling, it was his own turn.

Mike soon put his lips down to Derek's own dick. Mike licked the head of Derek's dick as he heard Derek moan slightly. It was obvious that Derek was not as easy going as Mike was with it. Mike got to sucking Derek's dick licking it up and down slowly as first, but then going faster and faster as he knew Derek liked it. Mike sucked him like this for a good five minutes occasionally coming up to kiss Derek.

Eventually Mike felt Derek begin to tremor more than he was already and he was greeted by a large load of Derek's cum. Derek must have had a good three loads on him that he deposited in Mike's throat. Mike took it all and swallowed it. He didn't usually do that for any guy in the past but he did so for Derek.

Derek sat in bliss for a few minutes until he took a turn again sucking Mike until he came. Derek swallowed Mike's load as well, something which he had said he didn't usually do. Mike liked him for this because it felt so "fucking good" as Mike often described it.

In the aftermath of the sucking session Mike and Derek simply lay on Derek's bed and looked at each other. Both of them smiling and not saying a word. "So Derek, where did you live before you moved here?" asked Mike as he put his hand on his boyfriend's side. Derek did the same for Mike.

"I lived in New York actually Mikey, I still have a few family that live there" he said as he looked into the air, as if trying to remember what he was going to say. "My family decided to move out here, well...because of me" said Derek as his smile faded. He seemed to be recalling a painful memory which Mike took as a sign to hug him.

Derek hugged him for a second before saying "I had a troubled experience in my old neighbourhood and school. I was always...out of control..." he said as he recalled the time he had accidentally punched another 14 year old into the fence and left a mark on his shoulders and back. "I had trouble controlling my temper, mostly down to me being Moon-Born. Our genes usually kick in during puberty but I was a little early with it. Mine started kicking in at around 12. Which made me get into a lot of trouble at school" he said.

"I'm sorry to hear that Derek, but why did that make you move out here?" asked Mike trying to get to the bottom of his question. He could tell that Derek was recalling this quite painfully.

"After my parents found out...what I was going to become instead of freaking they took action and set off here. They knew that the fresh air and the openness we have here would help me" said Derek as he smiled at Mike. "Plus, I found a few other things I didn't expect to either, my two best friends...and you Mikey" he said as he kissed Mike again.

Mike doubted that Derek would be like this with him in public but he found it nice to know that Derek could be like that with him. It made him feel like Derek truly cared for him.

"That must have been hard but...I'm glad you're here" said Mike as he smiled a caring smile.

Derek smiled also but it was that smile that Derek usually did when he was plotting something sneaky. "Well now it's the weekend Mikey, you know you could stay here tonight" said Derek.

Mike was shocked a little but didn't let it show on his face, he had never been asked before this to stay over with Derek. He didn't know how his parents would react. It wasn't that they would say no, he was old enough to look after himself but it would be more shock than anything since he hadn't stayed with anyone except Kyle for years. He thought about it for a few minutes before he finally made up his mind.

"Sure Derek, of course if it's OK with you?" he asked Derek waiting for an answer.

Derek got off the bed and then sat on one of the chairs and began leaning back on it. "Of course Mikey, I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't want it" he said as he looked at Mike's face. "You nervous?" he asked to his boyfriend.

Mike looked away but was forced to admit it to both himself and his boyfriend. "Yeah, I kind of am, been ages since I stayed with anyone but Kyle and it wasn't...you know like this" he said. He wasn't unhappy about it, he thought it might be fun actually.

Derek looked at him rather curiously before saying "Well will you?" and let the question hang in the air.

Mike didn't have to think about it for any amount of time before he said "Yeah Derek, I would love to spend the night with you" and went and kissed him again.

Mike soon enough left Derek for home, he walked the long way home avoiding the forest but he still kept the Kendo Stick handy to make sure he didn't run into trouble. Mike made his way home at a normal speed. He didn't want to run there and tire himself out or anything but he didn't go turtle speed either.

It was dusk now, not completely dark but no light either. Mike finally got to his house and went in. His Mum was the one who greeted him this time. "Mike, is that you?" she asked as Mike made his way into the house.

Dominique was ironing a few shirts that obviously belonged to Mike's Dad Ethan. She was also making something to eat for he assumed herself. "How was your day with Kyle?" she asked to him. She could tell that Mike was a little upset with the way that Mike's face had went. "I'm sorry Mike, I didn't mean to..." she said but Mike cut across her.

"No Mom you didn't do anything. We went to Mr. Granger's house for dinner today. Amanda's Father, he doesn't seem like a bad guy to me but I think he is manipulating both Amanda and her Mum" said Mike sounding a little confused about the whole thing.

However before their conversation could go any further Mike's Dad Ethan walked through the door and asked "Who's manipulating Amanda and her Mother?" and then kissed his wife.

"I see your back" she said smacking him with the newspaper on the table. He went and sat down as Mike continued.

"Amanda's father, he manipulates Amanda and her Mum so they'll visit him" he said as he walked to the kitchen fright and got out a bottle of water. Mike didn't like where this was going but he knew he had to do something to help his friends out.

"What's the guy's name?" asked Ethan as he looked at the newspaper and started flicking through it. He eyed anything that caught his interest.

"His name is Giovanni Granger, owner of a big medicine and biology company somewhere" said Mike trying to remember what he knew about him.

At this Ethan's eyes perked up and his eyebrow followed. He looked like he suddenly remembered something quite unpleasant. "What was the name...Giovanni. I'm sure I have heard that name somewhere?" he said as more of a statement to himself than anything else.

"Where?" asked Mike quite bluntly as he was eager for some answers. If it might have been at work then maybe Mike's Dad could dig up something on Mr. Granger. However he was aware that this could lead to him losing his job so he didn't voice his opinion. He didn't however need to.

"I'll see what I can find on him. You don't forget a name like that in a hurry" he said as he got up to make a coffee.

"So what are you doing Mike?" asked Dominique as she put the ironing board away and began making something to eat again.

Mike stopped as he was about to exit the room and then he said "I'm...I'm going to stay with Derek tonight" and expected a look of shock. But instead he was greeted by a look of confusion from his Father.

"Who?" he asked as he put down his coffee and looked at Mike.

Mike felt a little uncomfortable with it but he answered. "Derek is my friend from school. I'm going to spend the night so we can go out for a while tomorrow early. I'm not sure what we're doing maybe fishing" said Mike.

At this his Dad gave him a look of guilt on his face, however he quickly hid it from anyone else. "OK son, go have fun I'll be working tomorrow anyway. The mayor is having an opening for a new mini-mall on the other side of town" said Ethan to both his wife and son.

Mike found this interesting but excused himself saying "I have to go collect a few things" and then made his way to his room.

While he was there he found the things he was going to take. His toothbrush, his clothes he was going to wear tomorrow, the Kendo stick as well as his laptop. He didn't usually use the laptop but he thought he might need it for the weekend if he was away.

"Wait, what am I doing?" he asked himself shortly after as he looked as the laptop as he was about to put it in his bag. He was going to enjoy himself he wasn't going to play on the computer. He soon left it back on the shelf where he got it from. After his bag was packed he made his way down the stairs.

"OK Mike, you have fun" said Dominique as she waved to her son out the window. Mike left through the gate and then made his way back to Derek's. He walked along the road for a faster way to get back considering it was almost 9 o clock now. He wanted to spend the rest of the night with his boyfriend.

Mike walked along, he wasn't worried about being attacked here. The forest was close by but cars also went by every minute or so. No wolf would willingly expose itself to that.

Mike was about half way to Derek's minding his own business when he heard something in the bushes. He looked around to see what it was, when he couldn't see anything he quickly got the kendo stick from his bag and then put it up in front of himself for defence. He wasn't sure what he was seeing but it if was the wolf he wasn't going to get have his way so easily.

Mike's heart continued racing as the sound got closer to him. He heard what sounded like footprints. Sure enough just on the other side of the bushes he seen the eyes of a wolf, however unlike the eyes he feared these eyes were the color of blue. Like Derek's eyes when he became a wolf.

Slowly but surely the wolf that he knew now to be Derek stepped out of the forest. It was still strange, foreign even for him to be boyfriends to this frightening but gentle creature. Mike approached Derek and put his hand on his snout.

Derek put out his tongue and then licked Mike's hand leaving a much larger than neseccery tail of slobber behind. "Thanks Derek, my birthday isn't for a couple of weeks yet remember?" he asked sarcastically. The wolf put out his tongue again but this time Mike was ready and avoided the large lick.

"Listen you can't be seen by anyone, you don't have to worry I'll be at the house soon enough but I'm not going through that forest" said Mike as he attempted to walk away. Derek on the other hand had another idea though.

As Mike attempted to make his way back to near the road Derek grabbed Mike's shirt in his jaws being careful not to rip it. Mike squirmed flailing saying "Fuck Derek, what it that all about" but managed to make Derek lose his grip.

This seemed to annoy Derek slightly because he let out a small huff and then locked Mike in his jaws as he grabbed him a second time. As he did he nearly made Mike drop his bag. It was lucky he had managed to wrap up the kendo stick on time.

Mike landed on Derek's hairy back and then was forced to grab on. "Derek, there is easier ways to travel you know" he said rather sarcastically. He knew that Derek could be forceful when he wanted something.

At this Derek merely made a scoffing sound and then brushing his paw against the ground a few times he began running into the forest ground. Derek made large gashes in the earth as he took off into the forest running for his home. Mike nearly fell off a few times as they ran through as rocket speed. Mike was scared to even open his eyes, however eventually once he did he was even more amazed than he had been before.

The whole world flew by them at blistering speed, he knew that Derek must have liked it and he wanted to show Mike this as he had said to Derek a good few times that he would like to be able to run that fast.

The whole world continued by as Mike gripped into the fur on the Moon-Born's back. He could feel most of the movements that Derek made and some of them were gut wrenching, like when he suddenly made a very sharp turn and nearly threw Mike off. It was only luck that Mike was able to hold on.

Derek had to keep looking at the front, as did Mike but he couldn't help but occasionally see something out the corner of his eye. He wasn't especially worried about being attacked, although Derek couldn't tell who the Moon-Born was he would be able to tell if one was near and Dimetri and Bobby weren't out tonight.

About five minutes later Derek suddenly came to a stop within his street. He was very careful to stick to the shadows so that he wouldn't be seen in the light or anything. Mike got off his back and then felt his leg cramp slightly as well as his side get sore. He picked up his bag and then looked at Derek again as he began to slip into the shadows. Mike stopped him and then said "You know, I could have walked...but thanks" he said and then turned to go to Derek's front door a little down the street.

Derek would have to sneak in the back way and then get into his house.

A couple of minutes later and a few doors down the street Mike found Derek's door. It wasn't open and Mike knocked it.

A minute later Mike heard someone open the door, it was Derek's Father Daniel. "Mike, I take it your here for Derek?" he asked to the young man.

Mike nodded and then said "Yeah, he invited me over to stay for the night, I hope it's OK?" he presented it almost as a question.

Daniel quickly gestured for him to come in saying "Of course, of course your perfectly welcome here. Especially if you're having trouble of a car fix nature" said Derek's Dad with a grin.

Mike smirked as well even though he didn't find it that funny. He liked people that had a good attitude and could have a laugh. It was one of the things he liked about a few of his friends.

"Mikey!" said Derek quite loudly from the stairs as he came down them and turned the corner. He then gestured for Mike to come to him again while saying "You got here faster than I expected" and then smiled that evil grin again. His Dad must have noticed it because he gave him a rather questioning look.

"Uhhh yeah...I...got a lift..." said Mike not knowing what to say. Mike wasn't sure if his Dad knew what Derek had done but judging by the way he kept looking he didn't think so. "Thanks for letting me stay Mr. Bradshaw. I'll see you later" said Mike as he made his way up to Derek's room.

Mike was happy to be with Derek for the night. He hadn't felt so happy for ages. Just being near his boyfriend was enough but now he was getting to spend the night with him. He never thought that the guy he hated just less than two months ago would become his boyfriend. It seemed like some twisted version of reality. Only this was real and he liked it.

For the rest of the night Derek and Mike did quite a few things. Mike showed Derek how to play the guitar a little from what he remembered when he was taught. Derek wasn't as good as Mike thought he could have been. Maybe he wasn't meant to play an instrument.

Mike took a little time to learn a little about Football, Mike learned about the different positions, their importance, how to play, run, pass and dozens of different things. Mike wondered how he kept up without his head exploding and he wondered how Derek's hadn't yet with all that information.

They took a little time to play the Xbox 360 that Derek had in the family living room when everyone else was sleeping. Derek taught Mike how to play a few of his favourite games like Madden NFL 2012 and GTAIV. Mike liked this because he hadn't really taken time to play the games consoles before and he did enjoy it. Maybe he should save money and buy one.

When it came time for them to sleep Derek set out the mattress on the floor of his room. Mike didn't think he would have liked it but after lying on it he changed his mind. He was going to sleep on it. However before long Derek called him up to his bed.

Both of them lay in each other's arms just kissing slightly and sometimes playing around. Mike truly felt as peace there, like nothing bad could ever happen to either of them.

"Hey Mikey, it's two weeks to your birthday..." said Derek as if trying to imply something. He felt Mike tense under him a little as if he had sent him an electric shock.

"Yeah I know I have thought about it. I don't want anything for it though..." he said sounding to Derek like a wet blanket. Mike didn't like people making a big fuss about him. He had never had that kind of attention and he didn't want to start now.

Derek laughed slightly and then wiped his eyes. Mike looked at him a little unnerved even though he couldn't see him too well in the dark. "I'm OK, it's just that...Well this is why I'm here Mikey. To make you feel good. You do that for me just by being mine. You went out with me and that made me the happiest guy in the world. I'm making your birthday special for you Mikey" said Derek as he kissed him again.

Mike was powerless when he did this and simply moaned slightly. "OK then...I'll trust you" he said as he lay down. After this Mike fell asleep in Derek's arms.

The next morning Derek made Mike and his family and Mike pancakes. Fortunately it was Saturday so they didn't have to worry about going to school today although they still had homework. They could maybe do it together, which usually meant that Mike would do it and Derek would copy it.

After breakfast Mike and Derek decided to go and spend the day in town since Mike's Dad was working and his Mum was going to work soon enough. Derek called Dimetri and Bobby to see if they wanted to hang out together. Bobby would be there this afternoon but Dimetri had to be home to see his aunt from Australia.

In the morning Mike and Derek decided to go Go-Karting. They made their way to the centre, grabbed their overalls and helmets and then got onto the course.

Mike soon found out exactly why he would never drive, he crashed five separate times not counting the numerous times that he bumped the car but didn't stop.

Derek on the other hand had lapped him about five times before he lost count. Derek was obviously very good at driving. Perhaps it was his coordination that made him so good, either way Mike could not resist having a whine about it. "Dick, you could have let me win to make me feel better" said Mike under his breath.

After working up an appetite Derek and Mike decided to get lunch in one of the small cafes in town. They decided on "Tony's Diner", a small but cheap place which was a little deserted due to them coming in during the non busy times.

They ordered their food pretty quickly and as usual Derek ordered nearly twice as much as Mike. They both continued to eat pretty much in silence only chatting slightly.

As they ate Mike seen that Bobby had come through the door, Mike noticed him first due to actually facing onto the door. Derek turned and shouted "Get your ass over here, your late mate" said Derek trying to sound like Dimetri and failing quite epically.

This made Bobby smile slightly as he joined them. He put his jacket over the back of the chair and then went and ordered something to eat. When he sat down Mike's meal and even Derek's looked slightly small compared with what Bobby had ordered.

When Mike looked at it Bobby noticed and then asked "What?"

Derek sniggered slightly as Mike looked between their two meals and then said "Well your lunch makes mine look totally puny" and then took another chip from his plate.

Bobby smiled at this and then took a bite into one of his burgers.

During the meal Mike looked between the two jocks, he could see that there was a good chemistry between them despite both of them not even knowing each other 2 years.

"Hey how did you two come to know each other?" asked Mike as he finally finished his plate. He put it to the side and then watched as Derek and Bobby looked at each other genuinely surprised to hear Mike ask such a question. To be honest it was the first time he had seen them look at each other surprised.

Derek was the first one who spoke after Mike had asked the question. He took his lips away from the food for a minute to answer. "Well you know that I moved here last don't you?" he asked to Mike.

When Mike nodded Derek continued, "Well Dimetri had moved here when he was a baby and I moved here a few short weeks after Bobby did. Bobby moved here because of...well personal reasons" said Derek as he looked at Bobby. It was obvious that Derek had been told but wasn't sure if he should tell Mike.

"I moved here shortly after my Mom died, like Derek I had trouble controlling my...Ummm unusual habits like Derek did. I changed after my Mom died and when I did I went and I...found her killers and took their lives like they took my Mother's" said Bobby looking quite ashamed.

Derek put his hand on Bobby's shoulder and then said "It's OK man, you probably saved a lot more people than you had hurt". He could tell that this was painful for him.

Bobby nodded and then said "I'm OK man, I am OK with it now. Anyway after that my Dad knew I would have to leave and we moved here" he said as he took a drink of cola from his cup. "My Dad knows what I am and some of what I can do. He doesn't know about Derek of Dimetri but he generally doesn't worry but I promised I would never kill anyone" said Bobby as he continued finishing his food.

Mike took a bit of time to consider what he had been told, he knew that Bobby was pretty silent of the three of them but he didn't know why until now. He had been through a lot in his life and like Derek had struggled to control his inner animal. Considering Bobby's size he found it unnerving to consider ever being on his bad side. The black wolf would be in trouble if they could ever find him again.

When they had finished lunch they spent the afternoon together generally going around the arcade or practicing football. A little later Bobby even took them to where he practiced boxing. When he trained Derek explained the rules to Mike and how it worked. There was a lot more it than he would ever have considered.

When they left the boxing gym a thought occurred to Mike. "Bobby, you...you don't use your..." he said looking around to make sure nobody was looking at them or listening. "Moon-Born strength when you're fighting" asked Mike as he thought about it. Technically it would be cheating if he did but Mike didn't know how anyone could ever prove it.

Bobby and Derek actually started laughing at this out loud, this did draw a few looks from people. When they finally calmed down Mike felt slightly foolish. "Mikey, Moon-Born can control their strength you know if we didn't we would try to write something down and end up snapping the pen, or we would try to push a door and take it off the hinges. No we learn control it's all a part of the process" said Derek hoping this would explain it.

Bobby however continued where Derek had left off. "Listen Moon-Born have, I guess you would say ummm...two personalities. One human one and a wolf one, our human ones are the ones we mostly use, with just a tiny bit of the wolf one. If we used too much of the wolf one then we would become like wild animals. It's one of our toughest challenges" said Bobby as he finished.

This alarmed Mike slightly as he looked at both of them as if he was going to get mauled by either of them in a few seconds. At this once again they both started laughing.

When it was beginning to get dark Bobby said to Derek and Mike "I'm gonna get home I need to help my Dad fix that fucking roof on the shed its pissing me off".

At this Derek nodded and then said "See you tomorrow man, take it easy". Mike did a similar one but a bit more polite.

Once Bobby was gone Mike and Derek headed back to Derek's house. They simply walked back despite Derek saying that they could run home again through the forest. Mike declined on the simple fact that he didn't want them being seen. A wolf might not be seen but a human and a wolf would draw suspicion.

When they finally got back Derek's Dad and Mom were away out getting dinner themselves so Mike and Derek played the Xbox for a little while before Mike had to go home. Derek tried to get him to stay the night but Mike had to help his Mom that following day or else she would be at the stall at the old folk's home herself.

Mike and Derek enjoyed a passionate moment at the door before Derek walked Mike back to his home street, he was still taking no chances in keeping Mike safe. Derek sneaked him a kiss before Mike went into his own house.

When he got home at around half 10 he was shocked to see that his parents weren't in. He quickly looked around to see if he could see a note or something. He quickly found one on the fridge. "Mike, your Mom and I went out for a meal and a drink because I got home earlier today and don't have to work tomorrow. There is something to eat in the cupboard if you get hungry. Take care, Dad" said the note. Mike read it once more and absorbed it. It was unusual for his Dad to be in but he didn't complain. He was entitled to some time off.

Mike quickly went up for a shower and then once it hit half 12 he went to bed after texting Derek. "Night my man x" was the last text that Derek had sent him before he went to sleep.

Over the next few weeks Mike's dread of his birthday grew. He knew that Derek had something big planned for him in the October weekend off school. His trepidation of it grew nearly every day.

He had no idea what Derek wanted to do but he had a feeling that he, Mike and Amanda would go out for a meal with each other. No matter how much he tried he could not get Kyle to like Derek or Derek to like Kyle. Kyle simply didn't trust Derek enough and vice versa. There was no other way around it. Mike guessed that there was just too much resentment on either side for it to happen. It was either his lifelong friend or his boyfriend.

The time counted down until finally the big day was here, Mike arrived at school in the morning after getting a lift from Kyle. Kyle sneaked him a birthday present from himself and Amanda, the first present was a new watch. The one he had been wearing was now falling apart and he needed a new one. The second present was a new cologne set along with a note that Kyle would show him how to use it properly. Mike was grateful but the final present was the one that really caught his interest. He had gotten he and Mike a set of two tickets to go away for a few days to see Linkin Park in New York. Mike was over the moon but he couldn't believe that Kyle had been able to get them.

"Thanks man, you have no idea how awesome this is going to be" said Mike as he practically drooled over the tickets. He loved Linkin Park that much, it was quite a journey to New York but Mike didn't mind, his birthday was in the October Weekend break so they would have four days.

"Your welcome man, I just hope you like them" replied Kyle as he took his keys out the car and then slammed the door. Mike did likewise as they went into the school, Mike was excited but he dreaded telling Derek because they were supposed to go away that weekend. Kyle didn't know of course because he hadn't told him yet.

The day went surprisingly quick all things considered throughout the day, of course nobody knew that it was his birthday except a few of the teachers. He did however get a surprise when a few of Derek, Bobby and Dimetri's football buddies said Happy Birthday to him. He guessed that word had either gotten around about he and Derek or the fact that he helped Dimetri out with the trouble he had with science and math.

When it came 4'o clock Mike finally had a chance to meet up with Derek, he had not seen him all day which was strange considering he had met him nearly every day since they first went out. Mike came out the door after almost everyone else as he had stayed back. "Hey Mikey, how was your day?" asked Derek as he stood at the side of the path leaning against the wall and looking at his phone.

Mike smiled at Derek and then said "Hey yourself, where did you go all day?" he asked to his boyfriend jock. Mike adjusted his bag and then went over to where Derek was standing and gave him a quick kiss while he was sure nobody was looking.

"Well looks like our weekend is off huh?" he asked smiling to Mike. He noticed Mike going bright red and looking very ashamed. At this Derek pulled Mike under his arm and ran his knuckles through his hair. Mike tried in vain to get away but to no avail.

"How did you know? I thought you would be angry" asked Mike a little confused as to how Derek knew without even talking to Kyle. He looked very sheepish to Derek but Derek simply seemed to have an everlasting grin.

"Dumb ass" said Derek as he showed Mike a text from Kyle, Mike was shocked as he read it. "Yeah I'll get him the tickets, thanks for the suggestion" and then the text ended. Mike didn't even know how Derek got the number but he was still confused.

"How did you get that, what did you do?" asked Mike to his boyfriend.

Derek pocketed his phone and let his grin slide for a second and then looked around to make sure they weren't being overheard. "I went to Kyle and talked to him, he was struggling to find a present and so was I but I managed to suggest Linkin Park to him and he looked up and got the tickets" said Derek with a simple explanation. "Just cause I don't like the guy doesn't mean I'm gonna make your birthday miserable Mikey" he said as he took Mike in his arms and then said "I would do anything for you".

Mike felt like the luckiest guy in the world at this moment as he had found out that his boyfriend and his best friend had managed to conspire for his birthday. It really amazed him and he was thankful.

"You are amazing Derek, thanks a lot" said Mike as he kissed him again not really caring who seen.

Derek kissed him back and then said "Were going to go away for the weekend after, which is about 2 weeks from now. It's not that long to wait" and with that he looked at his phone again for the calendar. "It'll be fun and I know you'll enjoy where we're going but right now you'll be able to enjoy your concert" said Derek.

Mike took Derek in his arms as they hugged and then stole one more kiss. "So what you up to this weekend Derek" asked Mike as they slowly made their way home the longer way at the side of the road. Mike looked but Derek didn't say anything at first.

"Well if you want to we can go out for a drink tonight" said Derek as he scratched his head. He knew that Mike didn't normally drink but he didn't see any reason not to invite him for something small for his birthday.

Mike thought about it for a few minutes before agreeing with a head nod. "Yeah why not, at the very least it might be good to have Bobby and Dimetri over for a while" said Mike.

At this Derek let loose that evil smile he normally did, he hadn't done it recently but Mike took it to mean something very bad coming up. "Don't worry Dimetri and Bobby will be there but there will be more than that" said Derek as he let the smile drop to a more friendly one.

For some strange reason Mike didn't feel intimidated or terrified but he was curious about it to say the least. Tonight was going to be good, that much he knew.


End file.
